Monster Girls In The USA
by Dragon1990
Summary: Thomas Hayes is your average farm boy from the State of Virginia. Read how his life goes from the life of an average American to the Host of a house full of Monster Girls! All OC's for this story. Mature Content and Lemons will happen in the future I just can't say when yet. Rated M so Mature readers only please.
1. A Kobold In Virginia

[Hayes Farm]

It was six o'clock in the morning and the sun was only just beginning to rise in the east. An alarm goes off which plays the catchy tune of Dixie Land which causes someone to stir in his bed before reaching over to tap the button on top of his alarm clock and turn it off. Once it was turned off with a simple click, his cyan green eyes opened up to see the sun slowly rising outside his bedroom window. He tried to get up but found his movements restricted by something, or someone holding him down. That was when he realized that he was not alone in his bed and he knew that it could only mean one possible thing. He felt an arm around his waist and a pair of soft breasts pressing against his back as well as soft breathing behind his neck.

He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was his charge laying right behind him and she was cuddling him like she always did whenever she'd sneak into his room. He did try to get out from under his blanket, thinking he would just let her sleep but met some resistance. When he tried to get up, she reacted on instinct and only held him closer to her. There was no way he was gonna escape from her grip and he knew it. She was physically much stronger than he was and that was kinda the standard in physical strength between Humans and Kobolds. He decided that he may as well get her up as well because they both needed to wake up anyway since they had a lot of work on the farm and everyone needed to pull their weight.

"Tammy Darlin." he said once but didn't get a response. "Tammy Darlin, wake up." he said a little louder.

This time, he got a reaction from her. Her ear twitched which meant that she heard him and she smiled when she heard the sound of his voice and he heard the sound of her tail hitting the bed which meant she was wagging her tail which she did when she was happy. Her sky blue eyes opened up and gazed into his lovingly like he was her husband.

"Good morning Master." she greeted before she yawned herself awake. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Tammy Darlin, we've talked about this." he replied. "You do have your own bedroom and you know we're not supposed to be sharing a bed like this. It's against the rules." he told her.

Her smile disappeared when she heard that and she sat up which freed him up a bit. "Awwww, but I like sleeping with you Master. You're so warm and fun to snuggle with." she said with a childish pout on her face.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Tammy Darlin." he replied as he sat up too. "But the rules are the rules and you know it." he told her.

"And they're stupid rules." she replied as she smiled again. "If I had my way, I would share a bed with you every single night. After all, Dogs are very social creatures and we enjoy the warmth of another when we sleep. Don't you?" she asked while batting her eye lashes.

Her host blushed a little bit with one eye twitching a little. "We need to get our day started Tammy Darlin." he told her as he walked over to his dresser. As he opened up the dresser drawer, he looked over his shoulder and saw her laying on her side while watching. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied with a smile. "Oh!" she added when she realized what he was actually asking for. "Sorry Master." she said getting out of his bed and putting a paw behind her head while blushing.

"It's alright." he replied. "Go ahead and get your shower, get your day started. I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast." he said and she was out. 'One of these days, she and I are gonna get in real big trouble because she couldn't keep her feelings under control.' he thought as he got dressed.

Thomas William Hayes is a native born Virginian in the United States of America who lives on his family's farm just one county away from his State's capitol of Richmond. Thomas has cyan green eyes and sandy blonde hair that he keeps cut short. He stands about five feet, six inches tall and has lightly tan skin from being out in the sun all the time and a muscular build from years of working on a farm. He's sixteen years old and at the end of summer, he'd be returning to high school as a Junior. On the farm, he does everything from plowing the fields, herding the horses and cattle to even sheering sheep and milking goats and cows. As the years have gone by, his family had learned to put great trust in his abilities on the farm.

He's also shown to be quite the mechanic as he does lots of work on his truck and the farming tractor. This is due to him starting at a young age when he'd work in the shed with his dad and uncle Peter. Thomas also does really well in school. When it comes to his grades, he scores straight B's except for in History Class where he scores A's. This is due to his love of history which started at a young age when his grandfather would tell him stories from American history. You could ask him anything you want such as the life stories of the U.S. Presidents, major wars fought over the years and many other events important to his country's history. One wouldn't usually think that your average farm boy could be so knowledgeable.

Most of his life was pretty uneventful. He'd get up each morning at six, get dressed, have a hearty breakfast and then go out and get work done and was usually done somewhere between two and three pm. Then he'd spend the day either going to the city and enjoying the sights and his favorite hangouts or he'd go back to the house to watch some TV, cruise the web on his laptop, or just enjoy the company of his parents and siblings. That is until the day the Federal Union dropped one of the biggest bombshells in U.S. history on their whole country. Six years ago, the President of the United States came out and announced to the whole country that monsters from myths and legends were real and that they were covering it all up.

In fact, the U.S. wasn't the only country to do this. It turns out that for thousands of years, governments of nations and countries all over the world have been keeping this truth a secret from the general populous. But it was finally agreed upon by the United Nations that it was time for the truth to be revealed and for everyone to know what they had planned. Thomas remembers when he was only ten years old when he was in his living room with his family and watching TV with the President not only announcing this, but also shaking hands with an Interspecies man who was a Demon and ironically, the first Interspecies Ambassador to the United States, representing the World Interspecies Union or WIU for short.

It wasn't long at all before he started seeing Interspecies people everywhere he went. As part of the new alliance between the U.S. and the Interspecies Union, Interspecies people were permitted to immigrate to the U.S.A. and integrate into human society through a program known as the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program or ICEP for short. The program involved a host family volunteering to let an exchange student move into their house and let them live with them as a member of their own family. The families worked to help these students integrate into human society by bringing them out and showing them what daily life for humans was like. All the while to prepare them for full citizenship at the end of their journey.

Thomas got out of his nighttime wear which was a white tee shirt and a pair of blue pajama pants and then proceeded to get dressed into his work cloths. First he pulled on a pair of jeans and then worked his belt around his waist with it going through each loop before he'd click it on in front. Then he put on a clean white tee shirt followed by a red plaid shirt which was something he and his dad both liked wearing on the farm. He then slipped on a pair of socks and then his work boots before walking over to his hat rack and taking down his favorite work cap. A white cap with the Confederate Battle flag on the front which told everyone who saw it that he was proud of being a Southern American with a proud Confederate Heritage.

Upon leaving his bedroom, he ran into his father in the hallway. He smiled when he saw his son and Thomas could tell by that look what he was thinking. "mornin Pa." he greeted as he walked past him.

"I saw Tamara leave your bedroom not long ago." his father replied. "I take it you two slept well?" he asked with a big cheeky grin.

"Tammy sneaked into my room last night while I was asleep and that's it. Nothin happened." he replied. "I keep talkin to her about this but she won't listen." he told him.

"But she's gotten into quite the habit ever since she moved in Tommy. And you being a healthy young man and her a pretty little thing, I'd be surprised if-" he said before his son cut him off.

"Nothin happened Pa." he said again a little more sternly.

His dad only laughed at that. "It's alright Son, I'm just teasing you." he laughed as he turned to head downstairs. "You Mother and I raised you to be a Gentleman so I don't believe that you're the kind of man to take advantage of that young lady." he said before disappearing from behind the corner.

James Vincent Hayes or Old Jim which was his nickname, was Thomas' father and the legal owner of Hayes farm. He was forty two years old and had dark brown hair and a full beard that covered most of his face which he kept neatly trimmed and short. His eyes were a stormy grey and he also had streaks of grey in his hair from years of manual labor and reaching his forth decade on earth. Like his son, he wore jeans and a plaid shirt for work with a pair of farming boots but he also wore a brown jacket over his shirt and a brown slouch hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. Thomas thought of his dad as not only the best father anybody could ask for but also his best friend who taught him everything he ever knew from working to patriotism.

As he walked down the hall towards the stairs, Thomas heard Tamara in the shower and singing in her native language of Russian which was something she did whenever she began her morning rituals. Tamara was a Kobold which is a subspecies of Lycanthrope closely related to Werewolves and other species of Lycans and her breed was Siberian Husky. She had bright sky blue eyes and her body was covered in a silver grey fur with a white underbelly but she also had some white fur around her eyes which looked a little something like make up at first glance. She also had a mouth full of canines like a dog, a wet black nose, a bushy grey tail with a splash of white at the end and pointy dog ears that poked up through her long raven black hair.

Tamara was eighteen years old and stood about five feet ten inches tall which actually made her two years his senior and just a little taller than he was. Tamara was born and raised in Siberia in Russia and came to the U.S. as part of the Interspecies Exchange Program like many others. Shortly after summer started, she moved into the Hayes household as a home stay and Thomas was chosen to be her primary host since they were close to the same age and it was deemed best if he could help her adjust to human life. And since then, she became more and more attached to him. She loved everyone in the house instantly when she first moved in but Thomas quickly became her favorite human and this did get out of hand from time to time.

Tamara or Tammy as she asked him to call her wanted him to do everything with her from going to the city and sight seeing and shopping at the local malls right down to playing every kind of sport you could play. They did baseball which was her favorite sport, football, soccer, frisbee and since there was a large pond out on the property, fishing too. The more he did all these things with her once work was over, the more and more she treated it like they were going out on dates. Then came an incident between the both of them on the night of a full moon which was something that neither would ever forget. Next thing he knew, she was head over paws completely in love with him and she did everything to get his attention and his affections.

She would sneak into his room to sleep with him, walk about the house in her underwear and shamelessly flirt with him all the time. There were even times that really got out of hand in her pursuit for his love. She'd watch him brush his teeth or bust into the bathroom while he occupied it and use the toilet while he was still showering. Thomas was happy that he had his family there to intervene from time to time because there were days she would take her affections for him way too far. If mom and dad didn't stop her when they did, he was pretty sure she would force herself on him. Thomas really liked her a lot sure. She was a lot of fun to hang out with and talk to. But he just wished that she'd learn a little bit more self control sometimes.

Thomas went downstairs and turned a corner into the kitchen to grab something to eat. His mother would always lay out some breakfast for her family each morning as she always did. Thomas walked to the counter while grabbing a plate and then a large wooden spoon to scoop himself some eggs before picking a few pieces of bacon and a few pieces of toast. He then entered the joint dining room which was connected to the living room. At the table, he saw one of his younger sisters, the middle child of the family Francis. She was sitting with her plate before her and was leaning back in her chair while watching a video on her personal laptop. She was watching famous TV host Joe Rogan interviewing an interspecies woman on his show.

Joe sat in his usual seat with a pair of headphones over his ears and leaning forward a little bit to speak into the microphone. "So, how does your family feel about you going from being a student one moment and then becoming a police officer the next?" he asked her.

The woman he was talking to was another Kobold like Tamara only she wasn't a Husky but a German Shepard. She also had on a pair of headphones over her ears and was leaning forward a bit to speak into the microphone that he had provided for her. "Oh they tell me how proud they are all the time." she answered with a warm grin. "Both my host parents and by family back home are bragging about me and it's so flattering that I'm embarrassed sometimes." she told him.

"And how about life on the force?" he asked her. "I hope it's been treating you fairly ever since you've joined." he said with sincerity.

"Most of the force have been very open and welcoming." she answered.

"Most of them?" he asked.

"There are a few bigots." she replied. "In fact, I was chosen to be teamed up with this guy named Walter and I'm not gonna lie, he's a colossal prick. A good cop don't get me wrong, but he's a prick." she explained.

"I would have thought they would have chosen someone more open to Interspecies people than this Walter guy." he replied.

"It's all part of a diversity program and it was simply the luck of the draw." she said with a matter of fact kinda tone. "Personally though, I don't let it bother me. I'll put up with his BS, do my job and go home." she told him.

"Well for what it's worth, we're grateful to you for your commitment to preserving the peace and protecting our communities." he told her with a grin.

"You're welcome." she replied with one in return.

Francis finally noticed her brother when he took a seat at the table next to her. "Mornin Tommy." she greeted to which he nodded his head in response.

Francis Madeline Hayes is the second born and middle child of the Hayes Family and the first of two girls. Unlike her older brother Thomas, Francis or Franny as she likes being called got her looks mostly from their dad. She has the same dark brown hair which she wears in a ponytail most days that runs freely down her back and stormy grey eyes as her father Jim. Francis is twelve years old and works the easier chores on the farm such as feeding the livestock and collecting the eggs from the ducks and chickens. Francis has a real go with the flow attitude and chooses to just roll with it. Today, she was dressed in a blue green blouse with a pair of jeans and her working boots. She is also a bit of a tomboy compared to her younger sibling.

It was then Diana entered the kitchen to get her breakfast as well before taking a seat at the table were her siblings sat. "Mornin Tommy." she greeted before taking a bite of some scrambled eggs.

"Mornin Diana." replied Thomas who took a quick bite of his bacon.

"Did you and your girlfriend sleep well?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

Thomas stopped chewing halfway in response and looked over at her, seeing the smirk on her face. He then finished chewing and swallowed before replying. "I've been over this with ya Diana. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, she's an exchange student here at the house and I'm her primary host. That's all." he told her.

"Really?" she asked with a brow raised. "Because the way she talks about you Tommy, one would think you two were lovers." she teased.

Thomas' brow twitched at that. "I don't even wanna know what she's been telling you." he said before she started laughing followed by him hanging his head in defeat.

Diana Michelle Hayes is the baby of the family and Thomas' youngest sister. She's ten years old and like her sister Francis, she had the same dark brown hair and grey eyes. And between her and Francis, she was the more girly girl. While Francis enjoyed watching women's sports and TV shows involving politics. She's also a very big fan of talk show hosts like Joe Rogan, Gavin McInnes and Tucker Carlson and listening to their input on the Western World's political and societal issues. Diana couldn't stand any of that crap at all. She liked pink and rainbows and all that stuff like that. She also wasn't as much of a TV or internet girl either. She would prefer to ride horses and playing with the animals rather than watch the news or other things her sister preferred to do.

Today, she was dressed in a pink shirt with blue jeans shorts and her working boots. She had her hair pinned back with a few clips that resembled butterflies. She also enjoyed teasing her brother about his relationship and situation with Tamara. She liked taking a jab at him each morning when they found out that the dog girl decided to sneak into his room to sleep with him the night before. As the three of them ate, their mother entered the room.

"Good Morning Tommy." she greeted with a smile. "Morning Franny, morning Diana." she added.

"Mornin Ma." replied Thomas to his mother.

"Hey Mom." said Francis who was still watching the screen.

"Good morning Mom." replied Diana with a bright smile.

Sarah or Sally as she was called by friends and family was Jim's wife and Thomas' mother. Sally was everything you could expect from the average housewife and farmer's wife. She was a decent women who was up early each morning to make breakfast for her family and then help out with the farm work. Now unlike her daughters who got their looks from their father, Thomas got his looks from his mother. Sally has shoulder length sandy blonde hair and the same cyan green eyes that her son has. Sally liked wearing dresses and most of them were shades of blue, green or yellow. She has a love for art and literature and she loves riding horses more than anything else in the world. To top it all off, she's also the master of the culinary arts.

Jim walked in right on cue as his wife was getting him a plate as well. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking his seat at the table with his son and daughters. That was when Sally looked around for a moment.

"Where's Tamara?" she asked her son.

"She was still in the shower last I checked." he answered. "You know how she takes her time each morning right?" he asked to which she nodded.

Sally just set aside a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage links for Tamara so that it would be ready for her once she reentered the room. She then moved to take her seat after getting herself a plate of food but that was when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Thomas, would you please?" asked his mother.

Thomas got up and headed to the front door and once he opened it up, there was a very familiar woman standing outside with a pleased grin on her pale yet lovely face.

"Good morning my Dear." she said in a thick Romanian accent while meeting his green eyes were her crimson red ones. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you." she added.

"No not at all." he replied before looking over to the dining room table. "Hey Ma, Miss Victoria's here." he said to her.

"Welcome back Miss Victoria." Sally called. "Please come in, I'll get you something to drink." she offered.

"You are too kind Mrs. Hayes." replied the woman in the black dress suite.

Victoria Tepes was a Vampire and Tamara's Interspecies Coordinator. She was a slim and very attractive woman with an hourglass like figure, raven black hair and crimson red eyes with pointed ears kinda like an elf's. She had pale, snow white skin and a lovely face which would drive most men absolutely wild. She wore a black business coat over a white dress shirt and a black businesswoman's skirt that stopped just above her knees and she wore stockings with black high heels shoes. She also wore a pair of black shades due to her eyes being very sensitive to light which she removed once she entered the house so everyone would be able to see her glowing red eyes more clearly. Today, she was visiting the Hayes on business.

[Upstairs Bathroom]

Tamara had just finished with her shower and was now drying herself off. For Kobolds, bathing was a long and involved process. For Tamara, it wasn't enough for her to shampoo and condition her human hair on her head. Her whole body covered in dog fur so she needed to use a special shampoo for her whole body so it took a good long time to properly work it it so that it would be nice, shiny and soft once she was dried off. Once she finally did get all dried off, she stood in front of the mirror while she got dressed. After putting on a pair of white panties and bra, she took a moment to check herself out while striking a few poses. She turned slightly to the side and brought her arms up with two paws behind her head to see how she looked.

All in all, Tamara was quite pleased with how she looked. Tamara was an athlete so she wasn't huge or busty or anything like that. But she was satisfied with what she saw. She had a nice pair of D cup breasts and a flat well toned stomach from years of competitive sports. She then turned around but kept her eyes on the mirror while her eyes drifted south to her bottom. She had nice and slender shoulders with an hourglass like curvy waist with wide hips and a firm round ass. She smiled as she was pleased with her appearance and her tail started wagging which it did when she was really happy. Once she was done with that, she finished by getting dressed and brushing her long raven colored hair before leaving the bathroom for breakfast.

Today, she was dressed in a white tank top which showed off her midriff, a jean skirt which she bought just recently because she thought it was really cute and a plaid shirt like Thomas' only instead of buttoning it up like her host did, she chose to tie it in the middle just below her breasts so as to show it off a bit and hopefully impress her host. She smiled and blushed as she thought about her favorite human. Tamara was absolutely head over paws completely in love with Thomas. She believed that he was everything she was looking for in a suitable mate. He was strong, handsome, well built from working hard but also kind, caring, patient and very helpful. Whenever she needed him with help on the farm, he was there for her no questions asked.

Now she just wished that the Interspecies laws weren't in her way when it came to dating. She had tried making advances on him before and she could tell by the scent of his sweat that he had hormones rushing so he did find her attractive, but he always turned her down, in the nicest and respectful way obviously because of the rules forbidding humans and interspecies from engaging with one another physically or sexually. And that really sucked because she wanted nothing more than to tear off their cloths, jump into bed and show him how much she loved him and have him do the same for her. She was frustrated by the laws put in place that hindered her dreams of having and raising beautiful little puppies with the man she loved.

As she headed towards the staircase, she caught the sweet scent of breakfast and licked her lips as her mouth watered. One of the best parts of living with the Hayes was the meals because mom (Yes, she called Sally and Jim Mom and Dad since they are her host family now) was the best cook on the whole damn planet. And the southern BBQs she's been to with her surrogate parents and siblings have been the best in the world for her. While she did love her family back home and she did sometimes feel a little homesick for Siberia, she loved the State of Virginia very much and had high hopes for a future here once she finished her integration into human society. And hopefully, she would be living her new life with Thomas as her mate.

[Downstairs Living Room]

Thomas sat on the couch with his mother while his dad sat in one chair and Miss Victoria in another. Sally went out of her way to make her a cup of tea which she was very grateful for. There are two very big myths about Vampires that aren't true at all. The first is that everyone thinks they can only drink blood. Vampires can eat other foods sure, blood is just something they find most appealing and it's something they have a natural craving for do to them being related to bats. The other is that people think sunlight kills them. Vampires can go out in the daylight and they won't burst into flames and die. They're just a nocturnal species so are more lively during the night and they need to keep their eyes covered because they're sensitive to light.

This is why Victoria can be very tired during the day and why she wears the shades everywhere but indoors. She needed to wear a special pair of Rayban Predator glasses which protected her eyes from all angles during the daytime hours and she wore a special sunscreen that was very effective in protecting her skin from ultraviolet light. Beyond that, she would simply work only a few daylight hours before going home and going to bed before waking up when the sun set and resuming her duties during the night. Victoria Tepes was one of the best agents in the U.S. when it came to coordinating host families and their exchange students as well as dealing with politics between the Federal Union and the World Interspecies Union.

"I hope that you and Tamara are doing well my Dear." said the Vampire to Thomas.

"It's a slow process, but she's adjusting and she's been a big help on the farm." he replied.

"That's good to hear." she said with a satisfied look. "And where is she now?" she asked him.

"Should be done with her shower and coming down for breakfast any minute now." he answered.

"So what brings you here today Miss Victoria?" asked Sally before taking a sip of tea.

"I'm just making sure that Tamara is being treated well and that she's comfortable." she answered. "Plus as her Interspecies Coordinator, it's my job to be sure that Thomas is doing his job well. As someone who's knew to the work as a host family, he's kind of ignorant." she added which shocked him.

"Ignorant?" he asked in an excuse me tone. "The only reason she's here is because you lost track of her, I found her, and when you thought we were doing a better job of looking after her than you were, you just dropped her off on us when we didn't even sign up for the program." he explained as if she forgot.

[Flash Back]

Three weeks ago, Thomas was horseback riding along the family property to check the perimeter for damage which was a common job he had to do on the farm from time to time. They had to be sure that there would be no breaks in the fence so that if they were to let any of the animals out to graze, they wouldn't try leaving the property. It was out of nowhere some woman jumped out from some trees along the border and take him completely by surprise.

"Excuse me!" she shouted which spooked Thomas' horse and caused it to buck him off and ride away. "Oh, sorry!" she said when she saw the human fall to the ground with a thud.

He then sat back up with a groan and watched as his horse bolted off towards the barn. "Well that's just grand. Now I'll have to make the trip back on foot" he grumbled. He then looked to the girl who frightened his horse. "No don't worry about it. Our horses know the property, he'll just head back to the barn with the rest of the herd." he told her.

"Can you please help me?" she asked him. "I have no idea where I am and I don't have a way to contact my Coordinator." she told him.

"You're an Interspecies person, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a Kobold." she answered before offering him a hand to help him up.

"How did you get lost?" he asked her as he got back up to his feet.

"We were stopping at a gas station to fill up and I was looking around to stretch my legs, you know?" she asked. "And then I...well..." she said trying to find the right words without sounding really embarrassing.

"You, wondered off?" he asked.

"...Yes." she admitted while hanging her head in defeat.

He smiled and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Come on, I'll take you back to my house and my family and I will help straighten things out." he offered.

"Are you sure that they'll be okay with me?" she asked him.

"I see no reason why they wouldn't." he replied with a smile which got her to smile back. "Now come on, it's gonna be a bit of a walk to get back home so we better get going." he told her.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked him.

"My name's Thomas. Thomas Hayes and this is my family's farm." he answered. "You?" he asked.

"My name is Tamara and it's very nice to meet you." she smiled.

[Present]

"And so the only reason she lives here now is because you talked us into keeping her. But beyond that, we were never meant to be her original host family." he finished.

"True." replied the Vampire. "But you've all done an excellent job taking care of her and she says she really likes it here, so I see no reason why she can't stay." she told him.

"So, you said you're here to check up on her?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm here to make sure she's comfortable." she answered. "I also wanna make sure that none of you have been abusing her in any way." she added. "As you know, there are strict laws that forbid humans from harming the students while they learn on how to live in human society." she told him.

"I haven't laid a hand on her." he said plainly. "Nobody has." he added.

"There's more than one way of harming her you know." she said with a dark smile. "As I'm sure you know, there are laws that forbid cross species intercourse. It would be a huge diplomatic nightmare between our governments if some man were to take advantage of her." she explained.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Victoria, why are you telling me this?" he asked her.

"Are you two fucking?" she asked which caused his jaw to drop.

"EXCUSE ME?!" he freaked which caused both his sisters to snicker in the back.

"Are you two having sex?" she asked him. "Are you two getting it on? Perhaps making the beast with two backs?" she asked with a smirk.

"NO!" he shouted, unable to believe that she could be so blunt.

"Really?" she asked. "You mean you haven't even thought about it?" she asked as well. "Because I would have thought a healthy young man like you would have had a naughty thought or two in the last three weeks. True she's not human, but she does have all the working parts that make cross species intercourse possible. And you can't deny that she is beautiful. She has a pretty face, a slender figure, wide hips, a nice pair of tits and a sweet ass." she listed before getting up and walking over to him and leaning down so they were face to face. "And to top it all off, she's madly in love with you." she finished.

"Nothing has happened between us." he said trying to remain cool.

"That's good to hear, because I'd really hate to see what would happen to you if I were to discover that you've been taking advantage of her." she said as she got back up and walked back to her chair. "Do you know what the inside of a Federal Prison looks like? Because that's where you would end up if you were to pop her cherry." she told him.

Thomas was about to respond when Tamara came up from behind him while he was still seated on the couch and leaned in to wrap her arms around him. "Good morning Master!" she beamed happily. "Good morning Mom, Dad, Francis, Diana!" she said as well.

Everyone greeted her the same way before Miss Victoria stood up with a smile. "Good Morning my Dear. I hope you've enjoyed your stay with the Hayes Family." she told her.

"I love it here!" she responded happily. "This place has been amazing and my new Family is wonderful!" she told her as she wrapped her arms around Thomas in a hug. "And I love my Master so much!" she said with such enthusiasm.

"Of course my Dear." she said before getting back up. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, thank you very much for your hospitality. I will come by again soon to check on her progress." she told them before shaking their hands and headed for the door. "Oh and Thomas my Dear." she said before putting her shades back on. "I better not come back and discover that you've been engaging in any forbidden activities." she warned him in a sly and playful manner.

'The way she says that, it's almost like she's saying go ahead and break the law, just don't let me catch you breaking it.' he thought.

"Ta ta." she said before heading out the door.

"Now Tammy, would you like something to eat?" Sally offered.

"Yes please." replied Tamara as she got up and brought Thomas along with her to the table by the hand. They both took their seats and she was given her plate which she responded by taking a piece of bacon and tasting it. "Mom, you make the bet bacon ever." she told her which got her to smile.

"Thank you Honey." replied Sally with a smile as she took a seat with her family. "Now Tommy, do you have any plans for Tammy today?" she asked him.

"Once we're done with work on the farm, I was gonna take her with me to Richmond." he replied. "I think it would be great if she had another taste of city life." he explained.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." replied his mother. "But first, eat up everyone. We have a lot of work today on the farm and everyone will need to pitch in." she told them and everyone nodded before resuming their breakfast.

[Author's Notes] So as you can all see, I didn't really change a whole lot from how the chapter used to be, but I did go into details about the family and a little bit more about them as well as how Thomas and Tamara got together because I thought that was very important. I plan on doing the same with the next couple of chapters as well so that I've corrected the mistakes I've missed in the past and lengthened the chapters a bit more since everyone likes longer chapters in my stories.

Thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you can think of anything that you think may make the story better, please lay it on me cause I love listening to ideas and thoughts from my readers and if I like it, I'll use it for the story.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	2. The City Of Richmond

[Hayes' Farm]

Tamara helped Thomas finish their work on the farm very quickly. They had to bring out feed for the horses, slop for the hogs, plenty to eat for the goats and then they would saddle a few horses and lead the cows out to graze on the grass for a few hours. Thomas' family owned one of the largest farms in the state of Virginia. Nearly two thousand acres of land with rich soil perfect for their crops. The Hayes family made a great deal of money by growing corn, potatoes, wheat and grain which they would harvest during the summer once it was time as they did every year. They also raised their own cattle, horses, goats, alpacas, pigs, chickens, ducks, geese and turkeys which meant they could sell lots of fine farm raised meat, eggs, cheese and milk sold in stores statewide.

Once the cattle were led out to graze, Thomas and Tamara would return to the house for something cold to drink and a small snack before they'd resume work. They both helped Pa and the girls out with brushing the horses. The Hayes had nearly two dozen horses and it was important to brush them regularly to keep their coats clean and to clean out under their hooves too. Thomas and Pa would then move onto shoveling shit out of the stables while Tamara helped Francis and Diana with all the chickens, ducks, geese and turkeys. They had to add plenty of feed to their bins and some clean water too while they collected eggs from their coops. Once all that was done, Thomas would meet back up with Tamara and the both of them would saddle horses and ride out to the fields again.

Herding the cattle was tricky. You had to keep them moving or they would simply stop and start grazing again but if you just rode into them they could start scattering and then you'd have to waste time trying to round them up and get the heard moving again. Plus the Hayes had over six dozen cows and they were both the only two riding out there at that moment so it could make things challenging when trying to keep the herd moving as a whole. But they managed and soon, all the cattle were led to stalls where one by one, they were hooked up to the milking machines and given some more feed to keep them where they were at. Pa offered to handle it from here so they were both free to go to the city if they wanted but he wanted them back home in time for dinner.

The both of them headed up to their rooms to freshen up before heading back down to the truck. Thomas had two prized vehicles he got. He owned a Dodge Pickup Truck and a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. Thomas worked on both of them constantly, doing his own tuneups and oil changes. One of the things he wanted to do when he graduated was to work as a mechanic part time while he remained on the farm helping out his family. He figured that he'd be able to bring in a little extra money to help out if he was able to open up his own shop and work on people's cars and trucks. Once the both of them were ready, Thomas opened the passenger seat door and let Tamara in first before he walked around to the other side and got into the driver's seat and started his truck.

"So where are we going today Master?" Tamara asked smiling excitedly as she buckled her seat belt.

"There's a really sweet outdoor mall in Richmond I enjoy going to from time to time." he replied as he was checking his mirrors. "They have a very nice selection of restaurants and shops that I think you might like." he said with a grin.

"Alright!" she cheered. "Let's go to the big city and go on our date!" she beamed.

Thomas kept backing up but his eye twitched when he heard that. "This isn't a date Tammy Darlin. It's a Social Studies Field Trip." he replied.

"But we're going out together right?' she asked smiling.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Just you and me right?" she asked as well.

"...Yeah." he answered seeing where she was going with this.

"And we're going to a shopping mall to check out various stores, get something to eat and have fun right?" she asked smiling with her tail wagging behind her.

Thomas realized there was no winning this. "That's the plan." he told her.

"It's a date!" she cheered.

Thomas hung his head in defeat but figured it wouldn't be so bad if she called it a date. It's not like they were doing anything illegal. "Okay Tammy Darlin, it's a date." he said with a smile.

"Let's go!" she urged and pointed forward towards the driveway.

Thomas drove forward up the driveway towards the road and along the way, he was about to pass his sisters. He started rolling down his window because it looked like Francis wanted to say something.

"Yeah?' he asked her.

"You two headed to the capital?" she asked.

"That's the plan." he replied.

"Have fun then." said Diana.

"But not too much fun Thomas." said Francis with a smirk. "Remember, the laws say no Hanky Panky so behave little mister." she told her older brother.

Thomas' eye twitched again. "I had no intentions to anything of the sort." he protested.

"Oh Franny, a girl can only dream." said Tamara with a dreamy expression.

Both his sisters started laughing when Thomas banged his head against the steering wheel. "We're not having an affair." he protested. "I'm taking her to the mall, we're gonna check out some stores, get something to eat for lunch, probably play some games at the arcade and then come home." he told them.

"Sounds very nice Tommy. Sounds just like the sort of thing you do on a date." Francis said with another smirk.

Thomas let out a sigh and started rolling up his window. His sisters laughed as he drove off, getting onto the road and heading off to Richmond.

"Hey Franny?" Diana asked her sister.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Do you reckon Tommy and Tammy will have one baby at a time like most humans do or litters of puppies like dogs after they're married?" she asked.

"I reckon we'll have to wait and see." she replied with another smirk. "Now come on, let's get back to the house and get something cold to drink. It's hot out here.' she told her.

Thomas' family lived about a county away from Richmond so it was probably a good fifteen to twenty minutes before they'd leave behind the farmland and enter more civilized parts of the state. The fields would shortly disappear and they'd be driving through the more suburban territory before they'd reach the city itself. It wouldn't take long at all before traffic got a little heavier and they saw tall buildings like the ones in most American cities. They would pass by landmarks and other sights as they drove and would have to stop at a red light half the time whenever they were coming up to a four way intersection. Richmond wasn't a massive city like New York or Boston, but it was still very impressive to those who came to visit. And it still had that southern charm to it.

The trip was enjoyable. Tamara was telling her host how she wanted him to show her around and visit all their stores, buy some new cloths and souvenirs and try out some more new and "exotic" food with him. When she said that it really helped Thomas put that sort of thing into perspective because Tamara was from another land entirely so America must have seemed like a very strange, foreign and exotic place from her point of view. As they made their way through the city, she was barely able to keep seated and was looking out the window excitedly like a little kid with her tail wagging happily behind her. One thing that caught her attention was a statue of a man on a horse which was positioned high up on a marble pillar for everyone to see. She finally looked to Thomas to ask him about it.

"Is he someone important?" she asked him.

Thomas took a quick glance and smiled before answering. "That's an old monument dedicated to a hero from the Civil War era. That is General Robert E. Lee of the Army of Northern Virginia." he told her.

"Oh, I think I remember you mentioning him once. You said he was one of the greatest of American Generals right?' she asked.

"And one of the greatest Virginians too." he said with a smile. "Just like George Washington, he was one of my favorite historical figures when I was growing up." he explained.

"What kind of man was he?" she asked smiling.

"The model of a true American hero. A Patriot, a Soldier and a Gentleman.' he answered.

Thomas found a good spot to park before he and his charge got out. From where they were, the mall was a good ten minute walk from the parking lot. Tamara purposely reached over to grab hold of his arm and she remained clinging to her favorite human. He smiled at her, but really wished she wouldn't treat this like a date. They weren't supposed to be courting each other, he was supposed to help her adjust and integrate into American society. But Tamara was so clingy and often times very horny too. She was constantly trying to gain his attention and his affections that he sometimes wondered if she wasn't really interested in the Iterspecies Exchange Program. He knew she liked the U.S., but she seemed to be more interested in getting him to be her boyfriend.

[Flashback]

Not long after his family agreed to let Tamara stay with them, Miss Victoria sat down and spoke with Thomas in private. "Now my Dear, there are several very important rules for both the host family and the exchange students to follow." she began. "First and foremost is that neither Humans nor Interspecies are permitted to do harm to one another. We've made great strides in bringing the two societies together but we're not quiet there. It's important that both species are able to live their lives freely as fellow citizens of the U.S. to the point of normalcy. That's why one of the most important jobs you'll have my Dear is taking Tamara out on dates-I mean Cultural Exchange Social Studies Field Trips. It's important that she sees what day to day life is like for average Americans and it's the responsibility of the hosts to support and help them as they integrate." she explained.

"But isn't that the job of her Coordinator?' he asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not." she lied while waving him off. "Besides, Tamara would probably like you showing her around the State than me anyways." she added. "To the point, if you take her out on these trips, you'll be responsible for her safety and her behavior." she told him before leaning in and glaring into his cyan eyes with her crimson red ones. "And you had better not even think about taking her to a hotel and start lovemaking." she warned.

"I WOULDN'T!" he shouted with a crimson red blush.

"You say that now, but healthy young teenagers get into all sorts of troubles when you leave them alone and bear in mind that those girls can be very frisky." she smirked. "In the meantime, you two have fun and stay safe." she then said with her trademark grin.

[End Flashback]

Tamara's eyes lit up when she and her host entered the grounds. "Wow! Master this place looks amazing!" she beamed looking left and right. "There are so many neat shops here, I don't know where to start!" she told him.

"Well we're gonna be here for at least a few hours, let's walk around for a bit and if we see a store that looks interesting we'll drop on in." he suggested.

"Found one!" she responded. "Look, this Sports Center now has clothes and gear for Interspecies so let's check it out!" she told him as she took him by the arm and was practically dragging him.

"Hey! No need to pull Tammy Darlin!" he tried protesting as they entered the store together.

The both of them were browsing for a good thirty minutes and seeing what was on sale. Thomas was pretty impressed to see a large selection of sporting goods suitable for non human customers. There were items that could be used by both humans and non humans too mind you but there were some items meant specifically for those who's bodies were drastically different from humans. There were training and running clothes for centaurs for instance and there were sports shirts for those who had more than just one pair of arms and some cloths and equipment were so large that you had to be at least ten feet tall to use them. He'd look over from time to time to see Tamara acting like a kid in a candy store. Tamara loved sports, especially any sports that involved balls.

At one point though, she did disappear and he looked around wondering where she went. "Tammy Darlin?" he asked looking left and right.

"Hey Master, what do you think of this?" she asked him from behind. Thomas turned to see her wearing some new clothes. A soccer uniform which was a pair of blue short shorts and a yellow shirt with a green stripe. "Do you like it? I only want to get the outfits you love the most." she said smiling and with a wink.

"I think it actually looks very good on you." he replied smiling which got her tail wagging. "Clearly you know how to match colors that work very nicely." he added.

"Great." she beamed. "Then give a few minutes, I have a few more outfits I wanna try on and show you." she said running into the changing room. "No peaking." she said once the door was closed, although secretly wishing he would trying stealing a quick peak. She came out again this time in a tennis uniform with a blue skirt and white sleeveless top which hugged her body tightly. "How about this one?" she said bringing her hands behind her head and swaying her hips.

Thomas blushed a little at how it hugged her figure very nicely. "um, I think you look great." he said nervously.

"Alright, next outfit." she said before running into the changing room.

'I'll bet she's gonna try finding something even skimpier than that.' he thought as he started browsing again. 'No, give her the BOTD Thomas, she may like you but she's still a very decent young lady.' he thought grinning.

"Master, what about this one?" she asked sounding more sultry. Thomas looked behind again and blushed bright red again. Now she was wearing a one piece swimsuit and it hugged her body very tightly. It was red with white patterns decorating it. She once again struck a sexy pose and winked. "Do you like it?" she asked him. "I just want to wear something you find appealing for when we go swimming together." she told him.

Thomas did his best to remain calm but he did bring a hand up to his face because he started to have a nose bleed. "It, uh, definitely leaves a lot to the imagination Tammy Darlin." he confessed.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said with a smirk. "I got one last thing I need your opinion on." she said before skipping off to the changing room once more. Tammy smirked when she felt his eyes still on her body. She knew he was checking out her ass which was why she was swaying her hips.

'You've been wrong before Thomas, but it should be over now.' he said turning around and wiping the sweat from his brow. 'But she said she's got one last thing and I seriously doubt she'd try anything more revealing than that.' he said in his mind.

Seconds later, Tamara came up behind him one last time. "Master, I just need your opinion on one last change of clothes. He turned and nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing nothing but a very light blue pair of panties and a sports bra. "What do you think? I want your honest opinion Master." she told him.

"Tammy Darlin! We're in a public space! You can't walk around in nothing but your underwear! It's indecent!" he freaked.

"Indecent? So you don't like it?" she asked with her ears dropping.

"That's not what I said." he replied, trying to get her to put her clothes back on.

"So you do like them?" she asked with a smile and her tail wagging again.

"That's not what I'm saying either!" he protested before she charged in and pressed herself up against him with her tits squeezing up against his chest.

"But Master, I only wanna make you happy and pick out the clothes you like. Why is that such a bad thing?" she asked him hugging him closely to her.

"Tammy Darlin, I have no problem with that at all but there are rules and laws for public behavior and running around in a store in your underwear isn't appropriate." he told her blushing bright red.

"But how will I know if you like them if you can't see them Master?" she asked leaning in closer and closer. "I only wanna please you Master." she said now inches from his face.

"Um excuse me Sir? Miss?" they heard at the same time. Both of them turn to see a human woman and store attendant who looked at the odd couple. "I'm real sorry to interrupt but I think it's important that I remind you that you must remain fully clothed when in the store." she told them.

What was funny was Tamara wasn't embarrassed until after someone else saw her half naked. "Eeeeaaaak!" she shrieked before running back into the changing room.

'That was close.' Thomas thought with blood now leaking from both his nostrils. 'Tammy is very sweat but she needs to learn just a bit of self control.' he thought.

Tamara would buy all the clothes that she got from the store. She also got a brand new baseball bat and ball, a football and a frisbee to try out once they got back home on the farm. Her host promised that they would try them out once they both got back. One of the nice things about living on a farm was all the wide open space for playing. Tamara was a really outdoors kinda girl and wanted to play with Thomas and her family every chance she got. The both of them would walk the streets together for a short while and just look around. Over the years since interspecies people revealed their existence to the world, more and more have been immigrating to the U.S. and other western nations and joining the program by moving in with host families. Thomas saw many of all shapes and sizes while they walked.

"So what do you wanna do now Tammy Darlin?" he asked her.

"Any chances we could get something to eat? I am a little hungry." she she answered.

Thomas knew just the place to take her so they went to a restaurant called "Lucky's" which was a pretty decent burger joint. They entered and grabbed their seats and not long after a waitress came over to take their orders.

"I'd like the classic cheese burger with some onion rings, extra crispy if you will and with a coke." he ordered.

"And I'd like the double bacon burger with extra bacon, some of those curly fries and a pepsi." she requested after her host. Tamara loved bacon a lot and thought that bacon on steaks or cheese burgers was the best idea in the world.

Their waitress finished writing everything down and said she'd be back shortly before leaving Thomas alone with his charge once again. "So, do you like it here or what?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I love it here." she said smiling with her tail wagging behind her like it did whenever she was really happy. "I've only been to Richmond a few times before and it's simply amazing. I could wonder the streets and visit all the shops and I don't think I'd even see a tenth of the city. So many new and exciting sights and smells." she commented.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled. "And I hope you've been adjusting well with everyone back home." he told her.

"Absolutely." she replied. "When I first moved in, I was really nervous at first. I've met very few humans before coming to the United States. But everyone's been very welcoming and polite and I love your family Master. I feel like I've got a new family with them." she told him happily.

"I'm glad to hear it." he told her.

One of the really nice things about "Lucky's" was you didn't have to wait very long for your food. Within just a few minutes, their waitress returned with some trays that had their plates of food on em. Thomas took a bite of his cheese burger and was satisfied with how nice and hot it was. Tamara was glowing from the rick flavor of the bacon and beef patties of her burger.

"Applewood smoked bacon, my favorite." she said after swallowing her first bite. "I swear humans make some of the best food ever." she told him with a grin.

"Well just you wait for when Pa and I kill one of the hogs." he said before taking a sip of his coke. "You taste some of that bacon and it'll take your taste buds on a journey." he told her.

Once the both of them finished their meals and Thomas covered the bill, they took to the streets again and Tamara clung to his arm again like she did before. "So, are there any parks we can go to? I really wanna try out some of my new balls with you Master." she told him.

"I think we got some time to kill and there is a park close by so sure, let's toss around the old pigskin." he told her.

Thomas led her to a nice park and Tamara instantly fell in love with it. It was really nice and wide with plenty of room to go on long walks along the trails and wide open spaces to play sports. She was distracted at one point when she saw a human couple with their son on one of the playgrounds and for a fraction of a moment, her mind changed the scene she saw. Tamara saw an older and more mature version of Thomas, probably with a little facial hair and she saw herself with him looking older and more ladylike too. She saw them both playing with what she imagined what one of their sons looked like if they ever got together and he gave her the pups she wanted so badly. A little boy with the same hair and fur all over like her but his handsome father's cyan green eyes.

"Tammy Darlin, are you alright?" she heard which snapped her back into reality.

"Oh yes Master, I'm fine." she replied, thinking she really couldn't wait for the day she could have the family she dreamed of with her beloved human.

The both of them were about to start tossing around her new football when they noticed something going on not far off. A large crowd of people have gathered and from the sounds they heard the people looked angry.

"Master?" Tamara asked.

"Seems like something's going on." he told her and they both came in to investigate.

As they got closer to the scene, they noticed some of the people were holding picket signs and many of them looked really pissed off. Once they got close enough though, Thomas instantly knew what was going on. Standing on a platform in the middle of the park were thirty men and women in formation. They all wore black military uniforms and had their eyes hiding behind a pair of shades. Each of them wore a swastika armband on their left upper arms and a few of them carried crimson red flags with the swastika on it as well. It was even more insulting to see some of them carry the Star Spangled Banner too. As if they were both equal or something. The leader of this group wore an officer's hat and a cape draped over his shoulders. He shouted into a megaphone for everyone to hear.

"We are the National Socialist American Worker's Party!" he shouted into the megaphone. "We represent White America! The true America!" he shouted. "And today, we're here to protest against the Federal Government allowing Interspecies to immigrate to our proud nation!" he said loudly.

"Master, who are these guys?" asked Tamara looking a little disgusted in them.

"They're a Neo Nazi movement in the United States." he answered. "A racist hate group who believe in Ethno Nationalism and White Supremacy. There are several organizations like them in the U.S. but they're one of the loudest." he told her.

"I don't like them." she replied.

"Neither do I or any of the people here to protest them." he told her.

The Neo Nazis had over a hundred riot police surrounding them, preventing the counter protesters from getting any closer than what was permitted. It didn't take long at all before another group of counter protesters arrived. There were about a hundred guys clad in black with red bandana's covering their faces and shades concealing their eyes.

"Master, is that what I think it is?" Tamara asked as she saw them approaching.

They carried a flag that made Thomas even angrier than seeing the Nazi War Flag. It looked like a corrupted and perverted version of the Star Spangled Banner. Instead of the thirteen red and white stripes, it was thirteen red and black stripes. Red meaning Socialism and black meaning Totalitarianism. Instead of the blue in the upper corner it was yellow gold and instead of fifty white stars which stands for the fifty states, there was just one really large red star. In the middle of the star was a yellow gold Hammer and Sickle which symbolizes the Dictatorship of the Proletariat. These men were part of a neo socialist movement called the United Socialists of America. They referred to themselves as anti fascists which is highly ironic because they've proven to be more dangerous than the Nazis.

Now Tamara didn't know as much about the Nazis as she probably should have, but she was well aware of what the Communists were. When she was very little, her grandfather used to tell her stories about how he and their tribe led a secret resistance against the Bolsheviks and the Red Army. He told her how they would infiltrate the Gulags in the Soviet Union and described the horrors he witnessed there. Seeing the hammer and sickle made her feel really uneasy.

"We're here today to tell those freaks that they're not welcome here!" the Nazi commander continued as he shouted through his megaphone. "America is for humans only! You demihuman freaks are not welcome here! You will leave! We expect it! We demand it! SIEG HEIL!" he shouted before throwing his hand up in a Nazi salute.

His underlings then responded by all throwing their hands up too and started chanting "SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL!" over and over.

"Hey! Who are they to say I have to leave!" Tamara shouted angrily as she started growling and marching forward.

"Tammy Darlin wait!" Thomas shouted as he stepped in quickly and putting himself between her and the Nazis. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to hold her back.

"I'm heading up there to give that asshole a piece of my mind." she replied without really looking at him.

"Tammy Darlin you can't." he protested.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him, wondering why he would defend these jerks.

Just then, some whistles were blowing and a scuffle broke out between the police and the group of communists. When things settled down, three of the communists were cuffed and being taken away to police cars with their comrades chanting "Let them go! Let them go! Let them go!" but to no avail.

"I don't like them any more than you do Tammy Darlin, but we can't just go around assaulting people we don't like. I don't want you being deported because of those assholes." he told her. He thought back for a second to another conversation he had with Miss Victoria.

[Flashback]

"Remember my Dear, it is against the law for humans to harm interspecies students under any circumstances. Conversely, interspecies aren't permitted to harm humans either. If Tamara were to bring any bodily harm to any human, she would have to be deported immediately. Too bad, so sad but that's how it is." she smirked at him. "You keep her out of trouble now my Dear." she chimed.

[End Flashback]

Tamara just stood there while Thomas talked some more. "Look, I understand why you're angry and I'm sorry you have to put up with their bigotry, but if you were to go up there and hurt any of them, you will be deported." he told her.

She started shaking and even sniffled a bit. "That's not fair! What right do they have to say that I can't come here? I've spent a whole year learning English and worked really hard to be approved for the ICEP. They can't say those things to me, they don't have the right!" she shouted.

"I hate to say this Tammy Darlin, but they actually do." he replied which surprised her. "Whether they're Nazis or Communists, everyone has equal protection under the law and constitution. And freedom of speech in America is a protected right." he said before turning back to the Nazis. "No matter how boneheaded their opinions are." he said bitterly. He then looked back to see she was upset now. "Hey come on, let's go home and put this all behind us." he suggested before they headed back to his truck.

[On The Road]

Thomas was driving his charge home now and he noticed that Tamara was very quiet. He guessed that she was still very bothered by what happened with the Neo Nazis back in the park. He thought for a moment and decided that he should try to make her feel better.

"They're wrong you know?' he asked getting her to look up at him. "They can't decide who's allowed to immigrate to the U.S. the government does and they've given you permission to come here and become an American." he told her.

"But Master, they said-" she started before he cut her off.

"Who cares what they said?" he asked. "They're Nazis so who gives a shit? You saw the number of people who came to counter protest right?" he asked her to which she nodded. "That's because everyone hates them. They're the human shaped skid marks on the underpants of American society. White Supremacy and Ethno Nationalism are the least popular ideas in America and they'll never get anything accomplished. And I promise they can't make you leave Tammy Darlin, I won't let them." he told her.

Tamara was touched by that. Thomas could tell by the hopeful smile on her face that she was already feeling better. Once they pulled in and he parked his truck he let her out and she tackled him in a loving hug. "thank you Master." she said softly.

Thomas responded by hugging her back before smiling back to her. "We still have an hour or two before dinner. Let's try out some of your new sports gear." he suggested.

It was then Francis and Diana came up to speak with their older brother and his charge. "You two look like you had a good time today.' said Francis.

"Anything interesting happen?' asked Diana.

Both Thomas and Tamara looked at one another for a second and smiled before turning back and smiling to the younger girls. "Went shopping, got some lunch, went to the park and came home again." replied Thomas.

"Is that all?' Francis asked with a smirk. "You didn't try anything romantic or break the rules now did ya?' he asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing happened." Thomas said with a blush.

"Oh I can only dream." replied Tamara as she thought about Thomas again and the future she really wanted with him.

"You know Tommy, you really should just admit your feelings for her. You can't deny it forever." said Diana.

"Girls, please don't encourage her." he said with a small blush which only got them to laugh.

"Hey, Master and I were gonna play a game. I got a new frisbee, wanna play with us?' she asked excitedly with her tail wagging.

"Love to." replied Diana.

"Sure, Ma says dinner will be ready in about an hour so let's kill some time." said Francis.

The four of them would toss the frisbee around for at least an hour before Sally called them in for dinner. Today she made a delicious meal of breaded pork chops with some sweet yellow corn and mashed potatoes. It was right about that time Jim came back in and took his seat at the head of the table and his wife sitting at the opposite end. Both Francis and Diana sat on one side with Thomas and Tamara sitting on the other. Once all the plates and silverware were set up and the food was on the table, everyone was ready to dig in. About thirty minutes into the meal and suddenly Thomas' cellphone begins to ring. He reaches into his pocket to answer which annoys his mother.

"Thomas there are no cellphones at the dinner table, you know that." she said with a calm but stern expression.

"Yeah Ma, I know." he said about to answer.

"We've been over this." she told him. "And over this and over this." she repeated.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." he replied.

"Go ahead and answer but next time it's mine." she warned him.

Thomas stood back up and walked into the other room before answering. "Hello?' he asked.

"Good evening my Dear." he heard on the other end.

"Miss Victoria?' he replied.

"Glad you remember me." she said in response. "I hope I'm not bothering you or interrupting anything." she told him.

"No everything's fine, we were just sitting down for dinner is all." he replied.

"Glad to hear it. I wanted to call in advance to let you know that I'm stopping by your house in a few days. I have a favor I need to ask of you." she told him.

[Author's Notes] So as you may have noticed I'm rewriting some of my earliest chapters and updating them. There are two reasons I'm doing this. The first is that my earliest chapters seem too short and a bit rushed. Because so, they're riddled with spelling errors and frankly quite inconsistent. I'm doing this to try and correct these errors and make the story flow better but I also wanna be more detailed than before and lengthen the chapters a bit y'know?

Another reason is because I've fallen into one of the biggest traps and have kind of made Thomas a Gary Stu. In my defense, a lot of male protags seem like a Gary Stu whenever they write a harem story so I'm not the only one guilty of this but none the less I wanna rectify this problem. I'm hoping that by updating previous chapters and developing his character better both in previous and future chapters he'll seem less like a Gary Stu and more realistic and believable. If anyone else would like to help me out in this I'm more than happy to listen to some ideas.

I also wanna make more scenes involving interactions with his family, his parents and sisters and such. They're part of his life and therefore part of the story too. I'm also adding some more scenes which involve the girls acting suggestive towards Thomas and lots of more flirting too. They are trying to win him over after all.

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any ideas you wanna share please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	3. The Princess

[Author's Note] Sorry for the wait everyone.

[Hayes Farm]

Thomas sat comfortably on his living room sofa with his mother to his left and Tamara to his right, while he read the file handed to him by his coordinator. His father, Jim was sitting in his favorite rocking chair and rested as he watched his son read. Victoria sat and watched as well with her trademark grin and a hot cup of tea in her hands. She was eagerly watching and waiting for him to respond to the file. Tamara was not happy as her favorite human was reading about this new girl and how her coordinator asked him to be her host as well. Tamara wasn't the type who liked being the jealous person, but she didn't like the idea of some new girl showing up and taking her master from her. After a few more minutes, Thomas took off his reading glasses and looked up to his coordinator.

"So, let me see if I understand what you're asking me." said Thomas to the vampire sitting across from him. "You want me to host another Interspecies Student?" he asked.

"that is correct Mr. Hayes." she replied. "I'd like for you to assist with hosting another Exchange Student. I believe that you and your family are perfect for the job." she told him.

Thomas took a moment to put his glasses away (A heretical trait in the Hayes family is most men need reading glasses) before leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Beggin your pardon Miss Victoria, but isn't it against the rules for one host to be placed in charge of more than one student?" he asked her.

Victoria smirked and adjusted her shades before responding. "Not really no. The rules very, depending on how many rooms are available and how well the family is with the host. It also depends on if they're able to support the students with all their needs such as food, clothing and plenty of experience with other humans through Social Studies Field Trips." she explained.

Thomas looked over to his mother for a moment. "Did you and Pa talk with her about this too? Are you both okay with it?" he asked her.

Mrs. Hayes smiled and put her tea down. "Of course Thomas." she replied. "We have plenty of room for another student and you know that we could always use more help on the farm." she told him.

"Your Mother is right Son." said Mr. Hayes. "Even with all the hard work you and your Sisters put in, we can always use another pair of hands." he added.

"Furthermore." said Victoria, getting Thomas to look back in her direction. "It's important that once the students pass their Home Stay Exams, they have job skills for the real world once they're ready to live on their own and farming is a great job skill to have."

"Farm work is a very useful job skill to have." Mr. Hayes commented. "Also really builds character." he added.

Thomas looked over the file again then back up. "And what about when school starts back up again?" he asked. "I can't just leave them here at the house while I'm out taking my classes can I?" he asked her.

Again, the vampire smirked. "I'm glad that you asked my dear boy." she said. "Because modifications are being made to high schools and colleges all over the United States so that they accommodate to Interspecies Students as well. When school starts up for you at Summer's end, Tamara and many other Interspecies Exchange Students will be able to attend." she finished.

"Alright, but why me?" he asked. "There are other farms all over the US not just my family's." he explained.

"There's a number of reasons." she replied. "First of all, I trust you Thomas. In so short a time, you've helped Tamara make great progress in her pursuits to joining human society. The other reason, is because it's to help Interspecies Students of different races learn to coexist together, despite their differences. Asking you to take another student of a different species from that of Tamara and helping them both learn to live together peacefully, is just as important as helping Interspecies coexist with humans. I guess you could say this is also a test case." she explained.

By now, Tamara had enough and stood to her feet. "But why a CAT?!" she freaked.

"Tammy Dear." Mrs. Hayes responded. "Please use our indoor voices Hon." she told her.

Tamara blushed a little and sat back down. "I'm sorry Mom." she told her. "I mean, I don't mind her being another Lycanthrope. I'd be okay with it if she was Wolf, a Coyote or even a Dingo. But a Cat?" she asked her coordinator.

"I just explained Tamara, it's important in our pursuit as non humans to integrate into Human Society for our survival." she told her. "But that also means learning to put aside passed grievances or feuds and learn to live with other races as well. That last things Humans need is for various species of Linimals to start fights left in right because of our differences." she explained. She then turned her attention back to Thomas. "So my dear boy, will you do it?" she asked him.

Thomas sighed and picked up the pen. 'I've gotta be outta my bloody mind.' he thought as he signed his signature, much to Victoria's delight. Tamara had an irritated look as she saw him sign it and hand it over to their coordinator.

Victoria smiled as she read it over. "I will bring Lien over tomorrow at noon. I bid you all good evening and I look forward to seeing you all again soon." she told everyone, heading out the door.

Mrs. Hayes got up and made her way to the kitchen once her guest had gone. "Dinner's about ready everyone." she told them all from where she was at.

[After Dinner]

Tamara was in her bedroom furiously beating the daylights out of a pillow. To say that she was unhappy about the soon to be new arrival was an understatement. It was no secret at all that cats and dogs didn't get along well at all. But Tamara really didn't like cats or in this matter, Werecats. Spoiled, self entitled little brats who use their superiority to talk down their noses at Werewolves and Kobolds alike. And now, she was gonna have to share the house with one. Why would Thomas do this? It made her so mad at the moment that she had to beat something up and it wasn't till she was spooked by the knocking at her open door did she stop. She shrieked and turned to see her favorite human leaning against her doorway.

"Tammy Darlin, are you alright?" he asked her with a look of worry on his face.

Tamara sat up strait and crossed her arms, then turned to look away from him with a "Hmph!"

Thomas sighed and stepped in to take a seat. Tamara didn't even flinch when she felt his weight drop on her bed. "You're angry at me for saying yes aren't you?" he asked her.

The Siberian Kobold was quiet for a moment before turning to face him. This time her ears dropped which meant that she was distressed. "Why Master?" she asked him. "Why would you wanna let a Cat in the house?" she asked again.

"Tammy." he started. "I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't too sure of this myself. In my studies, I quickly became well aware of the checkered past between Werecats and Kobolds. But I think Miss Victoria is right about trying to house different species in one house together. It's important that even those who have poor relations, like Dogs and Cats, learn to live together in harmony. This is something that the ICEP has been working on and I wanna help them just as much as I wanna help you." he told her.

"But..." she started again. "What if she's really rude and mean?" she asked. "Or worse, what if she tries to take my Master away from me?"

Thomas did his best to shrug the whole "Master" thing off so as not to ruin the conversation and went strait to answering her question. "Because first of all, it'll help your chances in integrating into human society." he told her. "Part of integration is learning to get along with people who're different from you." he told her.

"You and I are different and we get along great. Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"But what happens one day if you meet someone you don't like?" he asked her. "If you get into a fight with them, you get in trouble." he told her. Tamara wanted to argue but couldn't with that. She remembered the Neo Nazis they saw earlier in the day and she wanted to kick their asses for the hateful things they were saying about interspecies people and Thomas showed her that if she tried anything, she would have gotten deported.

"Tammy Darlin, it's easy to get along with someone you like." he started again, getting her to look back up at him. "But what takes great courage and hard work, is getting along with people you don't like." he explained. She then felt his comforting hand on her shoulder. "And personally, I don't see why you're so worried about her making advances on me or anything like that. Just because I'm gonna be her main Host doesn't mean she's going to feel the same way about me that you do." he told her.

This got Tamara to smile hopefully. Maybe Thomas was right and she was worrying all about nothing.

"Can you make me a promise though?" he asked her. "Will you promise to be polite and try to get along with her? I'll speak with Lien as well and be sure she strives to show you kindness as well but I must ask that you do the same." he finished.

"Okay!" she beamed. Having this chat with Thomas really brightened the mood for her. "It's a promise Master." she told him.

"Tammy Darlin." he said again.

"Yes?" she asked with her tail now wagging behind her.

"Please don't call me Master." he asked her nicely.

"But I love you!" she protested.

The following morning, Thomas woke up once again to Tamara cuddling with him after sneaking into his room in the middle of the night.

"Tammy Darlin, we've talked about this." he said in mild irritation. He made it a mental note to get locks for his bedroom door. He hoped that if he got some installed, it wouldn't hurt her feelings or anything but she needed to understand that she had her own room and bed for a reason.

[ Afternoon]

The Hayes family stood outside the house, waiting for the van to arrive with their new guest. Thomas stood between his mother who was to his left and Tamara to his right. His father stood in between his wife and their daughters. At one point, Thomas flips out his phone to check the time.

'It's almost 2:00, where are they?' he thought.

They stood there for another five minutes when Tamara broke off and headed to the house.

"Tammy Dear, where're you goin?" asked Sally.

"Be right back, little girl's room." she replied as she turned to the house again.

"Alright, but please be quick." called James. "We want everyone out here to greet her." he shouted.

"I'll be right out!" she called back as she closed the front door behind her.

No sooner did the door close that the van they were waiting for showed up.

"Ah great." said Thomas. "Now it shows up. I thought we were all supposed to be out here to greet her." he said, turning to his mother.

"I'm sure it's not too bad." replied his mother. "It's not like the ICEP would bring her here without her at least knowing she'd be staying with another student." she added.

Thomas nodded but he still didn't like the idea of Tamara not being out here with everyone else to greet their newest arrival. Proper manners if you will. The black van pulled up to the front and stopped right before the family. Through the darkened windows, Thomas could barely make out the shape of the person sitting in the back seat. Their coordinator came around the front of the van to speak with the Hayes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, Thomas my Dear, I really appreciate it that you were willing to agree with this." the vampire woman said to them. "I believe this little experiment will certainly be a step in the right direction." she told them as she shook hands with James and Sally.

"Always happy to help." said Thomas' father.

She looked left and right real quick. "Where is Tamara?" she asked.

"Ran inside right before you arrived." replied Thomas.

"Very well." she replied as she reached behind her to open the door.

Thomas watched as it slid open to reveal a very lovely young interspecies girl step out. She had snow white cat fur all over her face and body and wore a lovely red Chinese dress with a gold trim. She had dark chocolate brown hair tied up into an elaborate bun behind her head with two bangs framing her fare face and her white cat ears poking up through the top. Her hair was also decorated with a purple lotus blossom a little off to the right of her bun. She also had sapphire blue eyes and a pink cat nose. She best resembled a cross between a white cat and a Chinese princess.

"Allow me to introduce you to Lien-hua." said Victoria to the Hayes family.

"It is very nice to meet you all." she said graciously with a bow.

Thomas was amazed with her posture and grace. He thought she was so elegant and gorgeous.

"My Dear, allow me to introduce you to your Host Family." said Victoria. "These are the Hayes." she said, gesturing to them.

James was the first to step forward and accept her paw (Yes paw, she's a cat and it's twice the size of a human hand) letting it rest in his for a moment. "It's very nice to meet you Young Lady." he said with a warm smile. "My name is James. With me is my Wife Sally and our Children Thomas, Francis and Diana." he said, listing everyone off one by one.

"We're very happy to meet you and have you here." said Thomas' mother.

"Hi." said Francis.

"Glad to have you here." said Diana.

"Welcome to Hayes Family Farm." said Thomas finally to his newest charge.

Lien had a lot of her attention on Thomas since she first saw him and smiled.

"While you will be living with the whole family, Thomas will be your main Host." Victoria instructed the Werecat. "Please listen and obey him and remember that he's responsible for you." she told her.

"I am very happy to meet you all and thank you all so much for the warm and friendly welcome." said Lien with another bow. "I've heard so many wonderful things about America, but I was a little nervous about meeting my Host Family. I am glad to feel so warmly welcomed to your home." she told them all. She then took a step forward to Thomas and smiled as she drank in his features. "And I've also heard that American men were very handsome, but the stories do you no justice at all Thomas. I am very glad that you're my Host now." she said with a bright smile.

"Thomas my Dear, please call me if you or your family are in need of anything at all." said Victoria. "you have my number."

"Of course." he replied to the vampire before turning back to his newest charge. "May I carry those for you?" he asked, offering to take her bags for her, much to her delight.

"Very handsome and well mannered." she commented. "I believe that we'll get along just fine." she remarked.

While Thomas carried her bags for her, his parents and siblings walked and talked with her as they headed to the house.

"Your house is so very lovely." she commented.

"Why thank you my Dear." replied Sally with a bright smile. "I've always thought that it was not only quiet but far from the loud city noises too." she told her.

"Our family had lived here for over a hundred and fifty years, since it was built by hand by me Great Great Grandfather" said Jim.

Thomas stopped and his mother opened the door for them.

"Well I think it is very charming and..." she started then stopped.

"Lien?" asked Thomas, looking back at her.

Everyone then saw she had a different expression. She looked a little intense. Her left eye twitched when she sniffed the air a few times and for a fraction of a second, they heard a low, catlike growl.

"Lien?" asked Thomas again.

She then turned her attention to her main host. "Do you have a Dog in this house?" she asked with a raised brow. "Because I'm not very fond of dogs really." she told him.

"...They didn't tell you did they?" he asked her, worrying about her answer.

"They didn't tell me what?" she asked back.

Thomas let out a sigh at that. He should have known that Victoria wouldn't have told her there was a Kobold living on the farm with them. "We don't have a Dog no." he told her. "There is however another Interspecies Student you'll be sharing the house with. She's a Kobold, a Siberian Husky." he explained.

Lien's mood changed completely at that. "I have to share this house, with a common mutt?" she asked, hissing the word mutt like she was trying to rhyme it with the word filth.

Thomas put Lien's bags down to face her. "Now Lien, I know this is a shock for you, but my family and I have already spoken with her and she's promised to give you your space and respect your privacy. All we ask is you do the same." he told her.

Lien crossed her arms and glared at him with those now very scary blue eyes.

"Just give her a chance, that's all I ask." he told her.

"Well..." she began before she was cut off.

Tamara dashed in the room, hugging Thomas from behind and squishing her large breasts into his back when she did so.

"Hi Master!" she cheered happily holding him close to her.

It was then she caught the scent of something she hoped she wouldn't notice. A Cat. Everyone, even the adults were nervous about how this was gonna play out. Diana got behind her mother and Francis, her father as both the Kobold and the Werecat started each other down. Thomas was just about to speak up and break the ice when Tamara did something nobody, not even Lien was expecting.

"Hi, my name's Tamara and it's very nice to meet you." she greeted the snow white cat with a smile and offering to shake her hand.

Lien wasn't expecting such a warm welcome from a canine before but she actually smiled and extended her hand to take hers and shake it. "Very nice to meet you as well Tamara." she replied. "My name is Lien-hua"

Everyone seemed to relax after that. Thomas was glad that this started out peaceful between the both of them. He was also very happy that Tamara was keeping her promise to try and get along with Lien. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all' he thought.

The rest of the day would go by for the most part, uneventful. Thomas took it upon himself to give Lien a tour of his family's house and farm, let her unpack her things and go over what kind of work they were to do on the farm together. The good news was that Lien seemed to be happy with the idea of working on the farm and getting to know her new family better. However, Tamara refused to leave his side no matter what they were doing. She almost followed him into the bathroom once which was weird. Tamara was clingy mind you but even she didn't mind letting go when he asked for some space. After dinner, Lien was gracious enough to help Sally with the dishes before everyone got ready for bed.

Thomas made sure both of his charges had what they needed and were comfortable before heading to bed himself. Little did he know of the hell he was gonna have to get into the middle of the following morning.

[Next Morning]

Lien was up bright and early. She stretched and yawned before changing out of her nightgown and into a bathrobe. Then she headed on over to the bathroom to start her day. Without even thinking about it, she swung open the door and spooked the person occupying it. Tamara was in a towel and standing before a mirror where she was now brushing her hair. She wasn't expecting someone to just barge on in because usually, you knocked to make sure that the restroom wasn't being occupied.

"Excuse me." she said in an irritated tone. "I was here first, will you please let me finish?" she asked.

Lien stomped her foot and pointed a finger at the Kobold in an accusing manner. "You Mongrel!" she yelled. "You have defiled this place with the foul stench of wet dog!"

That was all Tamara needed to hear to loose her cool. Lien watched as she dropped her brush and took a defensive stance where she started growling in a low and frightening manner like a dog. The Werecat did the same by taking a stance and like the Kobold, bore her fangs and started growling like a cornered cat.

[Author's Note] So now you've all met Lien-hua the Werecat. Just so you all know, there's still on the list to look forward to...

The Ditz

The Mother and her Daughter

The Huntress

The Nerd

The Stalker

The Pervert

And The Bitch

One of my problems right now is that the Monster Girl Wikipedia is so big, I can't really decide still. There are so many choices so I actually do need help from my readers to help me decide. Just remember also that even if your vote isn't used as part of Thomas' Harem, I'll still work her into the story somehow.

I really hope you all like it and look forward to reading all your thoughts and ideas on it.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all an excellent day!


	4. Cats Vs Dogs

[Thomas' Room]

Thomas slept comfortably in his bed when he sprang wide awake after hearing a loud crash. The shock wave also caused him to fall out of his bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. He heard another crash. "Oh no." he said out loud and standing to his feet. Another crash followed the the second. "No no no!" he said, running out the his bedroom door and strait to the bathroom where he heard yet another crash along with a boom and the sound of glass breaking. "No no no no no no!" he shouted before reaching for the knob, only for the door to crash open, breaking right off it's hinges and falling right on top of him.

Thomas was pinned to the floor by the bathroom door and being crushed underneath two very angry Interspecies girls, one dog and one cat, fighting and growling. Lien was pinning Tamara down beneath her and both glared at one another with absolute hatred in their eyes.

"You Flea Infested Stench Ridden Beast!" growled Lien to the Kobold beneath her. "How dare you proclaim your dominance as the Alpha in this household by prancing around naked!" she yelled at her.

Tamara rolled and flung Lien off of her. Lien back flipped and landed gracefully on her feet. "I wasn't prancing around naked you spoiled little brat!" Tamara snapped back. "I just finished taking a bath before you barged in! Why wouldn't I be naked?!" she screamed.

Tamara charged forward and lashed her claws at Lien only for the Werecat to dodge and move behind her then pin her up against the hallway wall while holding her arm in a lock. "And just what makes you think you have the right to the bathroom before me?!" she spat. "Your kind should remember their place. I shouldn't have to start my mornings in a bathroom that reeks of your filth!" she shouted in her ear.

Tamara pushed back just enough so she could run up the wall, jump and back flip out of Lien's grip and land right behind her. She then placed her in an arm lock as well. "I was using the bathroom first!" she shouted back. "And what ever happened to elegance and manners? I thought Cats were supposed to be graceful and polite but barging into the bathroom while someone is occupying it is pretty rude! Perhaps you're the Black Cat of your kind!" she shouted.

Lien elbowed Tamara in the stomach and then freed herself from the Kobold's grip. She then put some more distance between her and the dog and turned to face her. Behind them, Thomas just got back up to his feet and saw what was going on between them. "A filthy creature like you shouldn't even be worrying about bathing!" shouted Lien. "You and your kind are beasts who sleep in the dirt and roll around in it so what's the point?!"

Tamara growled again at that. "Just because I'm a Dog doesn't mean I don't wanna keep clean!" she shouted back. "I have just as much a right to take a bath as anybody else. Besides, why should you be the first each morning? I've lived here much longer than you!" she screamed.

Both gals had enough by now and lunged forward to attack, their fists balled and aiming for each other's faces. In a fraction of a second, their faces went from fury, to horror because both their fists made contact not with their intended targets, but with their host's face. Thomas made the mistake of trying to get in between both of them and stop the fighting, only for his face to be sandwiched between their fists. Thomas stood up strait for only a moment before falling forward and landing face down on the floor, out cold.

"MASTER!" shouted Tamara in absolute horror at striking her beloved human.

"DEAR SIR!" Shouted Lien just as alarmed at bringing harm to her host.

Thomas laid on the floor with his arms out and one of his legs twitching. "Purple...Monkey...Horseshoe." he muttered.

[In The Kitchen]

Thomas sat up in a chair, holding a rag with ice in it on his head. Both Lien and Tamara were scared out of their minds, standing before him and waiting to see how he'll react. In the other room, Francis was on her laptop and doing social media with her friends while Diana watched TV. After a couple of minutes, Thomas looked to his charges, keeping the ice on his head.

"Can someone please explain to me why we're having a fight in our hallway after just one day together?" he asked them. "And while we're at it, why is our bathroom in ruins?" he also asked. Thomas immediately regretted asking because both just started talking and then started yelling to try and talk over the other. "Please ladies, one at a time!" Thomas shouted. "Tammy Darlin, you first." he said to the Kobold.

Tamara took a quick breath to calm down before speaking up. "I had just got out of the shower to dry and brush my hair when Lien barged in." she started, looking over at the Werecat for a moment before looking back to Thomas. "She didn't knock or say she was sorry for violating my privacy. I asked her to leave and let me finish and instead she insults me by making a remark about wet dogs." she said starting to get riled up again.

Thomas looks back over now at Lien. "Lien, is this true?" he asked her.

Lien crossed her arms and turned to the side so her back was to Tamara. "I wasn't expecting that Mutt to be in there this morning." she replied. "I didn't think her kind cared at all for personal hygiene." she had to add.

This didn't help at all with the situation. "Hey!" shouted Tamara. "Just because I'm a Dog, doesn't mean I don't like to keep clean!" she shouted as well. "But here I thought your kind were supposed to be gracious and polite and yet you barge in on someone while they're in the bathroom and you insult them? I'm guessing you must be the "Black Cat" of your species." she said accusingly.

This really got under Lien's fur hearing that. The term "Black Cat" is actually a very offensive slur to her people. Lien turns back with rage in her eyes. "You better watch that filthy mouth of yours you Mutt!" she snapped.

Tamara looked back to Thomas who was trying to calm them both down. "See?! She's so rude!" she yelled.

Thomas had enough and wanted everyone to calm down. "Ladies please!" he shouted, actually startling them both. Tamara was really nervous now because she'd never seen him angry before. Lien was also very nervous, given that it was hardly even a day before she caused her host a lot of trouble by ruining his family bathroom and accidentally striking him in the face. Both were worried now that he was gonna call Victoria and have them transferred or even deported. Much to their relief, his angry face faded and let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his head. "Ladies, I know that a new roommate is something that you need to get used to, but this sort of behavior is regressive and would get you in a lot of trouble in the human world." he told them.

Both Lien and Tamara looked down shamefully at the floor. They knew he was right. They were supposed to work on integrating into human society and instead they fight like a couple of toddlers. It was disgraceful. "Master...I" started Tamara.

Thomas let out another sigh then replied. "I was hoping we could all have breakfast together this morning but that won't be an option anymore." he told them. "I'm gonna need to clean up the bathroom and fix the door before we start work on the farm." he told them.

"Dear Sir." said Lien sadly.

"Go ahead and eat, I'll get you both once I'm done and we'll head out to heard the cattle." he told them and he left.

Both interspecies girls sat and had their breakfast separately at the table. Diana was still watching TV as her new favorite diva was singing at her latest concert in New York City New York. A Siren named Stelliana Syremera had taken the USA by storm with her lovely singing voice. Each time she released a new track, it would instantly become a new #1 seller nation wide. The Siren was easily Diana's idol and really hoped that she'd have one of her concerts close by so she could go and see her in person. Meanwhile, Francis just finished on her laptop and took a seat at the table with Tamara and Lien.

"So how'd it go?" she asked them.

Tamara was the first to answer. "We... really messed things up." she replied. "We promised Master that we'd try and get along and after just one day, we already fought and destroyed the bathroom that he's cleaning right now." she added.

Francis smiled at that. "Yeah, you two really did a number on the restroom." she replied. "I saw the damage and it was pretty bad." she commented.

"And now I fear he may petition our Coordinator to have us leave." said Lien.

This surprised Franny who raised a brow at that. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because he asked us to simply get along and in the end, we couldn't keep one promise, no matter how important it was." replied the Werecat.

Franny only smiled at that. "Y'all had a fight." she retorted. "Do you know how often Diana or I fight with Tommy for one reason or another? How often our parents fight? You two made a mistake but I doubt Tommy's gonna have you kicked out over this." she told them.

This was making them both feel a little better now hearing that. Francis made some good points on what families are like and Thomas was very easy going.

"Well, how can we make this right?" asked Tamara.

Franny turned back to her before replying. "Just say you're sorry." she said plainly.

Both interspecies girls got up and walked out after thanking Francis for the talk and headed over to their old battleground from that morning. Thomas looked like he just got the door back on when he turned to them. "Ladies?" he asked em. The girls were actually a little surprised that he smiled when they came to see him.

"Master?" Tamara began. "We're really sorry for fighting earlier." she said, hanging her head in shame.

"And we're very sorry for ruining the bathroom and breaking your door down." said Lien who was also ashamed of herself.

"And most of all." Tamara added, beginning to feel a lump in her throat as she did her best not to cry. "For hurting you out in the hallway when we did." she told him.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt like that if Tamara and I didn't fight to begin with." Lien said to her host. "It's all our fault."

The girls were about to go one when Thomas came forward and placed a hand gently on both their shoulders. Both of them looked up to see him smiling again. "It's alright, apology accepted." he told them. "I just finished cleaning up and the door is back on it's hinges so everything's alright now." he told them both.

Almost instantly, both of them felt great relief washing over them. "You're not mad anymore?" asked Tamara.

Thomas simply shrugged his shoulders. "What's done is done." he replied. "Chances were there was probably gonna be a big fight no matter what kind of preparations we took. Better to have gotten it over with now rather than later." he finished.

Tamara was beyond happy that her favorite human was so quick to forgive her. She was beginning to feel foolish for believing that he was gonna have her leave in the first place. Thomas was very kind and forgiving by nature and she should have remembered that from the get go. Lien was even more relieved then Tamara was. She was so worried that she was gonna be sent back to her family estate in Hong Kong after this whole thing. She'd spent well over a year getting ready for the ICEP, learning English and American culture and really wanted to move to the United States. Starting a massive fight after just one day wasn't the best first impression and neither was hurting your host. She was glad he was ready to forgive her so quickly.

After about ten minutes, Thomas was dressed in his work cloths and favorite hat in the kitchen. He heard an all too familiar voice singing on the TV and looked to find sure enough, Diana practically worshiping her goddess the Siren Stelliana Syremera with a massive crowd of all her fans cheering and just wishing they could bring the lovely young interspecies girl home with em. Stelliana had a platinum, almost silver blonde hair, bio-luminescent blue snake like eyes and fair human skin. Upon first glance, she'd look mostly like an angel with her large wings on her back. But she also had what looked like bird talons for hands and webbed feet that resembled fins on a fish almost. Her voice glided over the microphone as she sang which had her fans squealing in delight.

'Sirens really do have such lovely singing voices' Thomas thought to himself. He then called over to his youngest sister. "Hey Diana, where are Ma and Pa?" he asked her.

Diana looked back to answer. "Both had to run to town for different reasons." she replied. "Ma's stocking up on more food for the girls, including fish and Pa's getting more feed for the Horses, Hogs, Sheep, Goats, Alpacas and Chickens." she explained before turning back to the TV.

Thomas nodded at that. Made a lot of sense when he thought about it. When Lien first moved in, they had to prepare special dishes for her. Like Tamara, Lien's mostly carnivorous. However, cats prefer less fatty meats like fish and poultry. They had some chicken to make her and Lien really enjoyed it but Ma wanted to make sure they'd have enough for several meals planned in advance. Thomas finished his breakfast quickly and headed out the door, reminding his sisters that they needed to take care of all the other animals once they were done. Outside, Thomas was getting some horses ready for riding. This time, he got a third horse ready for Lien so she could learn how to heard cattle with them.

Thomas just finished with the last horse when both girls came out of the house, ready to go. "Master! I'm ready!" shouted Tamara gleefully as she ran over to her favorite human.

"You certainly look like it." he replied, seeing as she was now dressed in her working shirt and shorts.

"Um, Dear Sir." called out Lien, getting the human male to look back to her. "Do I look okay?" she asked him. Lien has rarely worn anything except Chinese silk dresses her whole life. Now she was wearing a pair a ladies jeans with a white blouse and farming boots. She was a little nervous as to how he was gonna react to it.

Thomas smiled before replying. "You look great Lien." he told her. "I think it's a nice and very decent look for you." he complimented.

Tamara saw Lien blush happily and it made her very jealous almost instantly. The young Kobold jumped up behind Thomas and hugged him tightly to her, squeezing her breasts into his back on purpose. "Come on Master, let's go!" she wined a bit, trying to make him pay more attention to her instead of the cat.

"Alright alright." he replied and turned to help Tamara up on her horse. Tamara thanked him sweetly once she was properly seated on her favorite stead named Stormy. The horse got his name do to his lovely grey coat and black mane.

Thomas then came over to Lien to help her out with her horse as well. "Um, Dear Sir, I don't have very much experience riding horses." she said, nervous at the idea of sitting on the mount he brought over to her.

"It's alright, I know horseback riding can be a bit intimidating for first timers." he replied with a reassuring smile. "That's why I'm having you ride Apples." he told her. Apples was a beautiful tan colored horse with a dark brown mane and dark brown socks covering his hooves to his knees. "He's called Apples by Ma because he's very sweet and good for first time horse back riders. That and apples are his favorite treats. He'd eat a whole orchard if we let em." he told her. Lien was nervous, but didn't want the Mutt to tease her for it so she put on a confident face and proceeded to mount the horse. She first put one foot in the stirrup, then the other in Thomas' hands. "Now on the count of three, I'm gonna hoist ya up and I want you to swing your leg over the saddle and place your other foot in the other stirrup." he instructed. "One...two...three." and with a quick heave, he helped her jump up and sure enough, he was properly on her horse. "Like a fish to water." he complimented.

Thomas then got up on his brown stead and proceeded to have the girls follow him. "Dear Sir, how do I make Apples go forward?" he asked, wondering why the horse just stood there.

"Use your feet to gently tap his lower ribs and that tells him to move forward." he answered. "To make him stop, gently pull on the reins and he'll stop or slow down." he added. He watched Lien do as he instructed and Apples moved forward right up to Tamara and her host.

"I'm doing it." he replied in both excitement and surprise. "I'm riding a horse." she said happily.

"We'll make a farm girl out you yet." he complimented.

Once again, Tamara was feeling jealous that Lien was getting all the attention. "Come on Master, let's go!" she barked, bouncing in her saddle lightly.

"Alright, let's go let the cows out." he replied.

"Um, Dear Sir?" asked Lien again as they started riding slowly side by side with each girl to Thomas' left and right.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's your Horse's name?" she asked.

Thomas smiled and even chuckled a bit. "Loki." he replied.

Tamara and Lien were intrigued by the choice of the name for the horse. "You mean the old Norse god?" asked Tamara.

"Yup." he replied. "Loki the Trickster." he added.

"And how did he get that name?" asked the Werecat.

Thomas smiled again. "When I was ten, I tried riding him by myself, against the advice of Ma and Pa given that he wasn't broken yet." he answered. "You know us boys, we just don't wanna listen and we think we know everything." he added.

"What happened?" asked the Kobold to her host.

"Well you see, old Loki here can be a real stinker." he told her. "He'll let you mount him and ride him sure. But if you let your guard down, he'll buck and kick before throwing you right off his back. I soared probably fifteen feet through the air and landed right on the fence. I broke my collarbone." he told em.

"That's terrible." said Lien, trying to wonder how anything like that could happen to a poor ten year old. Tamara was just as shocked.

"You're tellin me." he replied. "In fact, I had a bone splinter sticking out of the flesh it was that bad. When I got to the EM, the surgeons had to break the bone a second time before snapping it back into place. I couldn't do any farm work for six months and it was so damn boring the whole time." he said before chuckling again. "Ah, good times." he said to himself as he started to ride ahead. "And that's why I'm the only one who rides Loki between the three of us." he called back.

Tamara and Lien were at a loss for words. How is it can someone look back at something like that happening and laugh about it and calling it the "Good Times"? they thought. Human males were certainly a very interesting species to say the least.

[Author's Note] And there you go everyone. The next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Already Thomas had to try and break up the first fight between his charges and believe me when I say that they won't be the last of em. Each chapter is gonna be a little crazier than the last, trust me.

Also, I've decided to use one of the ideas for a character recommended by a Guest review for the story as well. The Siren was a neat idea, but my problem with adding her to the harem was she didn't fit with any of the ladies that I planned to have join Thomas' household. So I figured, make her a super star and really famous like how in the Canon Series, Japan has ANM48. To the Guest who sent me that review, thank you very much for your monster girl idea and I promise I'll try and work her into the story further down the road later on.

Bear in mind, I would love to hear more ideas for monster girls from all y'all for either Thomas' harem or students in other host families. You''l be reading about more monster girls when school opens up again and Thomas having to bring his charges with him.

As always, thank you all so much for taking the time to read my stories, I look forward to reading any PMs or Reviews from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 hoping you all have a wonderful day :-)


	5. Character Bio 1

Name: Thomas William Hayes "Tom/Tommy"

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Appearance: Stands about five foot six with short sandy blonde hair and cyan green eyes. He has a light tan and a slightly muscular build from working on the farm and usually wears his favorite Confederate hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. He also wears mostly plaid shirts and loose jeans with light brown working boots.

Personality: He is usually very calm, easy going and very patient towards others actions, but like everyone else he has his limits. He's also very kind and caring to others and sees himself as the mediator and tries to resolve conflict peacefully if he can.

Interests/Hobbies: Loves the outdoors and plays sports of all kinds. Also likes to do some work on his truck to keep it running smoothly. Loves his work on the farm such as taking care of animals that live on it.

Background: Thomas William Hayes is the first born and only son of James and Sally Hayes. He has two younger sisters Francis and Diana. Born originally in Richmond Virginia, Thomas was just one of many who all came before him in a long line of farmers who've lived and made a livelihood on Hayes Family Farm. Thomas takes great pride in both his Irish Ancestry and his Heritage in the Confederate States. Although not very competitive like most of the other boys in his schools, he made up for it with his intelligence, his personality and generous spirit. He grew up with a circle around him given his popularity as a kindhearted and well mannered boy. His teachers were always pleased to see him excel not only socially or in sports, but in school as well. Thomas made strait B's except for in History where he always made A+. Thomas' love for History, especially American History was awoken at a young age when his Grandfather or "Papaw" he and his siblings call him, told him stories of the Civil War and the part his family played in it. Thomas is currently hoping to work part time as a Mechanic when he graduates so that he could work more with vehicles as he really enjoys. His Dad and Uncle Peter both got him into working on cars when he helped them fix one at the age of 10. Thomas loves his home in both Virginia and the United States. His father once made a remark that if he was any more patriotic, he'd bleed red, white and blue.

Occupation: Host Family, High School Student and Farm Hand.

Childhood Heroes: General George Washington and General Robert E. Lee who he calls "The Greatest of Virginians."

Favorite Food: Pork, (Ribs, Ham, Bacon etc) Corn and Potatoes.

Least Favorite Foods: Chocolate. (Doesn't like foods that are too sweet.)

Favorite Music: Listens to just about anything from classic to modern but loves Country.

Favorite Movie(s): The Original Star Wars Trilogy.

[Author's Note] So this was the first Character Bio for this story and from time to time I'll put up another like it about one of the girls in Thomas' Harem. A special thanks to martinpat94 for helping me put together proper Character Bios for all of you to enjoy. I'm always open to more ideas of what kind of monster should join his family next and I enjoy hearing these thoughts from all of you.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I hope you all have a great day. This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	6. Slowly Making Progress

Thomas never thought he'd miss the feeling of waking up with Tamara in his bed. Personally, he thought it was always inappropriate for them to share a bed for two reasons. The first is that he's her main host and she, his charge. As a host, he was responsible for her well being and to be sure she's able to learn and integrate into human society. He also has to make sure that no harm comes to her either and a part of that law was no interspecies intercourse either. Now neither of them have "Done the Deed" with each other sure, but he wasn't looking forward to the thought of anyone getting that idea of them should they walk into his bedroom and see her sleeping with him, cuddling up as close to him as she can like she usually does.

The second reason was because the both of them were not married and it would be inappropriate for them to be sharing a bed whether they were both humans or not. The truth is, Thomas does like her and he really enjoys her company sure. Tamara's really athletic and a lot of fun. And being a dog, her loyalty was second to none. His problem was they weren't married and she insisted on trying to push their relationship forward into a more intimate relationship when it wasn't right. He did his best each time to try and not hurt her or make her feel rejected, but she had to understand that they still didn't know one another too well and if they tried anything like she wants, both of them would be in real serious trouble with their governments.

But of course, that was back when she was his only charge. Now a days, his morning started out a lot like this.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Brush your fur before you take a bath!" shouted a very angry Siberian Kobold. Thomas' eyes opened and he sighed. His hopes of catching at least a few more minutes of sleep were gone now as he knew he was gonna have to end yet another fight. "Every time you brush your hair after you bath, stray cat hairs are left over in the brush and it's gross!" shouted Tamara.

Thomas got up and stretched before heading to his bedroom door. These fights happened often because the bathroom door was next to his. "And how many times do I have to tell you? Stop eating my Cat Treats!" shouted an equally angry Werecat. "Seriously, they're for Cats! Why do you eat them?!" she shouted.

Thomas opens his front door to find both Tamara and Lien-hua standing outside the bathroom door in their bathrobes. Neither of them have taken aggressive stances yet which was a good sign but Tamara's ears were pulled back as were Lien's and her tail was flailing wildly behind her as she fought with the Kobold. This is what his mornings have been like now for the last three days. Tamara and Lien fighting for one reason or another and he's caught in the middle of it. Personally, he's amazed at both his parents and his sisters level of patience with these two because it's been real strenuous for him. But then again, Ma and Pa sleep upstairs and have been known to sleep through the loudest and most violent storms. Francis and Diana sleep downstairs as well but if this bothers them, they haven't said anything.

"And furthermore, what were you doing outside our Host's room last night?!" Lien continued on. "And don't deny it, I heard and smelled you last night!" she shouted.

Tamara wasn't expecting that and fumbled to find the words for a moment. "I...I was just checking on Master." she replied. "I wanted to make sure nothing bad was gonna happen, that's all." she said, trying to excuse the fact she was hoping to sneak into his room last night.

"As if." replied the Werecat. "Your pheromones tell the whole story as to what you really want. But you better remember the laws you Mutt, unless you wanna get in real serious trouble." she warned.

"Well isn't that the Pot calling the Kettle Black?" Tamara snapped. "I've seen the way you've been watching Master and how you've been very "Friendly." with him." she said, making quotation gestures with her fingers. "You act like a cat in heat all the time whenever you're around him you slut!" she shouted pointing a finger accusingly.

Lien was about to speak again when Thomas figured that enough was enough and spooked them by clearing his throat loudly. Both interspecies girls were completely unaware that he was right behind them the whole time and did their best to hide their blushes. "G'morning Ladies." he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Master!" Tamara beamed, already forgetting about her fight with Lien.

"Dear Sir." Lien greeted happily. She kept her smile despite the fact that the Kobold jumped up to hug him and purposely press his face into her breasts to which he tried to get her off. Lien was annoyed but didn't want to cause her host more trouble so she let Tamara have the victory for now.

Once Thomas was free he addressed them both. "Now, what were we fighting about just now?" he asked.

Thomas stood and calmly listened to both girls make their cases. He pretty much heard the whole argument from before he left his room but he got a better picture hearing the whole thing and from both sides. What was interesting was both girls were willing to let the other talk and not try to talk over them or interrupt the other halfway through. Clearly, they were making progress, but they weren't quite there yet.

"Alright, well maybe I can talk to Miss Victoria next time she visits and we'll work on a solution to the bathroom that'll be both fair and beneficial to everyone. Until then, let's make do and remember that the other person has an opinion too." he told them.

Both girls nodded happily and headed to the dinning room to get breakfast while Thomas headed into the bathroom to get his shower and start his day. About ten minutes later, the blonde human reentered the dinning room to see both girls were eating peacefully and quietly. Both his sisters were at the table as well chatting with them. Francis and Diana had both gotten along very well with Tamara in the past and since Lien moved in, they've really opened up to her as well which made him very happy. What made things kinda funny was that both his younger sisters kinda had a favorite because Franny loved dogs a lot so she became quick friends with Tammy while Diana was very fond of cats so she'd get along with Lien.

Now he simply wished that both of them would stop encouraging his charges to pursue their desires for him. He didn't know why they were so obsessed with trying to hook him up now with either Tamara or Lien, but he'd notice them from time to time being really encouraging towards the interspecies girls in trying to convince him to be their boyfriend. Thomas felt like he had to explain to his sisters almost as much as he did to Tamara and now Lien that it was against the rules and they'd get in trouble if they crossed the line. He knew that Franny and Diana meant well, but it still made him irritated that he was simply trying to follow the rules while they were determined to try and break them.

Ma was in the kitchen doing the dishes while Pa was near the front door and he looked like was getting ready to go out as he just put his hat on his head. "Thomas, when you're finished with breakfast, meet me out in the fields, we're gonna be harvesting some wheat and grain today." the older man told his son.

"Okay Pa." he replied as he took his seat at the table. Much to his delight, Ma had prepared some cheesy potatoes and ham from the smokehouse for him along with some eggs and a glass of orange juice.

After about fifteen minutes or so, there came a knock at the door. Ma opened and delightfully greeted Victoria who smiled and thanked her when she entered. The Vampire removed her shades, revealing her crimson red eyes and took a seat at the table, smiling at her favorite human and his charges.

"Good morning Mr. Hayes." she greeted. "I hope you and the Girls have been doing well since the last time I've visited." she told him.

Both of the girls were a little nervous, given that they did assault him by mistake only a few days ago. They were afraid he was gonna tell her and they'd get in trouble. They were relieved when he calmly wiped his mouth after finishing the rest of his plate before responding.

"It was a bit of a challenge, making adjustments to such changes in the house." he replied. "But nothing too serious or anything to worry about." he finished.

Both of them were happy that he's already forgiven them and let it go. Victoria had a suspicion that he was hiding something but only smiled and chose not to pry.

"That is gratifying to hear." she replied. "Mr. Hayes, Tamara, may I speak with Lien in private?" she asked them.

Thomas got up and went to put on his boots before putting his favorite hat on. Tamara followed him out the door to lend him a hand with the work on the farm. She was very eager to help him out any chance she could and she was excited when she heard that she was gonna learn how to use some of the larger farming equipment. Francis and Diana had already gone outside to feed the animals, leaving the Werecat alone now with the Vampire.

"I understand that you had a fight with Tamara shortly after your arrival." said Victoria who looked her calmly in the eyes from across the table.

Lien wasn't expecting that at all. "How did you?" she started before she was cut off.

"I am very well informed." she replied.

Lien was quiet for a moment then sighed before replying. "Alright, I'll admit it. I started the fight she and I had my first morning here but to be fair, she was the one who overreacted too, not just me." she told her. "I refuse to be the only one who takes the blame in that fight. She's started just as many fights too." she finished.

Victoria smiled at that and leaned back in her chair before speaking. "Do you know why Canines and Felines fight as often as they do?" she asked the younger Interspecies girl. Lien was quiet and shook her head in response. "Dogs believe that they have the right to be with the people they love because they feel that the ones who they're close to return their love. Cats see Dogs when they're happy and actually get jealous of them. They don't like seeing Dogs happy and grow jealous of what makes them happy. This cause the conflict because the Dogs now feel threatened by the Cats." she explained.

"I...I'm not jealous of her!" shouted the Werecat who shot up to her feet in defense.

Victoria only smirked at that. "Then why would you react like that?" she asked. "I can also tell that you like him judging by your body language and how you watch him." she told her.

Lien couldn't help but blush because she knew that the Vampire was right. After just a few days, she'd grown very fond of her human host because of how kind, forgiving and polite he is. He was willing to help her out whenever she needed it and was very supportive the whole time. But she couldn't help noticing that she did get envious of Tamara whenever she would hang off his arms and act all lovingly to him and so openly. Was she really jealous?

"I don't blame you for liking him." Victoria said, getting her to snap out of her thoughts. "He is very kindhearted and handsome. If I were probably a few centuries younger, perhaps I'd like to try my luck with him." she said with a wink. "My point being, you should let Tamara have her space and let her be herself. I'm sure once you both finished adjusting to the new life style and you've given her a chance, the both of you will get along great. You may even find in her a friend." she finished.

Lien thought on that for a moment but then nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you Miss Victoria." she replied. Truth told, she did feel like the fights were getting old now and it would be interesting to see if she could find a friend in a Kobold. She also didn't want to make things too difficult for Thomas like she had been doing these last few days. He worked very hard to welcome her and make her feel comfortable in his house and didn't ask a lot from her. Perhaps a change in attitude towards Tamara really was a good idea.

[Later That Day]

Thomas and his charges had pretty much finished work out in the fields and he was happy that with the extra help, they were able to finish everything so much sooner. First they harvested the grain and all the corn as well which they were gonna sell to their usual clients, then they went out to the fields where Pa led the cattle so they could heard them all back to the farm from the pasture. Once the cows were hooked up to the milking machines, Pa told Thomas to take the girls out on another social studies trip to the city. They could shop around, maybe run into some of his friends while they were out and get a late lunch before heading home for the day. Thomas borrowed his Ma's car instead of taking his truck because now he had two passengers and the truck only had two seats.

Thomas would shop around in the mall for a couple of hours with the girls and this experience had shown more of a difference between Tamara and Lien. Unless they were shopping at a sporting goods store, Tamara had no interest in any of it at all. Everything she wanted had to do with balls and workout equipment. She had little interest at all in cloths and makeup. Tamara was clearly a Tomboy. Now Lien was the opposite. She would want to stop at any store that had some of the latest fashions in human and interspecies wear. One of the benefits of being more humanoid than most of the other interspecies girls that Thomas seen in the past was that shopping for cloths was much easier. Lien or Tamara could wear anything that a human girl could.

Something that baffled both Thomas and Tamara was how much money she could simply piss away and not think twice about it. They went to one cloths shop to see Lien grab whole arm fulls of clothing as well as have both of them grab loads as well, (Tamara hated feeling like she was her servant girl but she went along with it.) and buy it all right there at the register. Both their jaws dropped when it totaled well over ten thousand dollars and she simply ran her credit card through and completed the purchase. Ten grand and she didn't even think twice about it. They also stopped to get makeup and various perfumes and she'd buy loads of the stuff as well. Thomas had to wonder, was she a noble or royalty? How much cash did she have?

After a while, Thomas decided that they'd grab a bite to eat before heading home. He also thought it was better to take them to a nice restaurant rather than the food court because the food wasn't really the best and he wanted them to have a meal he knew they'd really be able to enjoy. They loaded up all of Lien and Tamara's new things they all bought, (All the years of playing Tetris with Pa and Papaw really sharped his skills in packing loads of items into small spaces really paid off.) then they drove to another very nice place that Thomas knew. The place was a tad bit busy that day but it was a Friday so no surprise there. But they were able to get there seats and after about a few minutes of waiting, a waitress came up to take their orders.

"Here are your drinks." she said with a smile as she got Thomas and Tamara their sodas while Lien, her tea. "By the way Sir, are you hosting both these Students?" she asked Thomas.

"That I am." he replied. "Tamara's lived with my Family and I for almost a month now and Lien moved in just a few days ago." he told her.

"Welcome to the State of Virginia Ladies." she said with a bright smile to which they girls both smiled and thanked her. "You should know that we have a special we're doing. Interspecies Students and their Host Families get half off on their meals for their first visits, so what can I get you all?" she asked as she took out her notebook.

"I'd like a Ribeye Steak, medium rare, a little bit charred and with some steak sauce." said Lien who's mouth was already watering at the thought of the tender meat she'd seen advertised on the menu. "And I'd like that with the Curly Fries." she finished.

Lien took a moment to look at her choices one last time before replying. "I'll have the Farm Raised Catfish, Cajun style and with the Chicken Strips." she told her.

Thomas put his menu down and leaned back in his chair before ordering. "I'll have the Polish Sausages with a Baked Potato, extra Sour Cream." he finished.

The waitress finished jogging down her notes and listed everything off to make sure she got it all down right before telling them she'd be back with their food.

"This is a very nice place Master." said Tamara who was looking around. "I can see why you wanted to bring us both here." she told him.

Lien seemed to like this place as well, judging be her smile. "The decor is a bit rustic, but very charming." she commented. "I should like to come back one day, if we get the chance," she finished.

"This is one of my favorite Eateries." Thomas told them. "Mamaw and Papaw used to take me and the Girls here all the time whenever they visited and I've loved it ever since." he told him. "They have everything here." he finished.

It was then, something caught his eyes. Two more people came in through the front door and one of them was an interspecies girl and the man with her was most likely her host. He had brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be the same age as him, more or less. The girl he was traveling with looked like a Lamia upon first glance, but there was something about her physical appearance that told him that she wasn't. He then got an idea and turned his attention to his charges.

"Hey Ladies, how would you feel about sharing our table with some guests?" he asked.

At first, they didn't know how to respond to that but when Thomas showed them what he meant they were delighted in the idea of having a meal with another host family and his charge. One of the nice things about this place was you not only could you sit wherever you like, but you're free to invite anyone else to sit at your table with you. Thomas then stood up and called over to the other boy who was looking for a good spot to sit.

"Hey, Billy Yank!" he called over, getting them both to look over at him. "Wanna come on over here and join us? If you're looking for a good place to sit, we've got some extra seats." he told them.

'Billy Yank?' both Tamara and Lien thought at once.

The guy smiled at Thomas. Especially when he saw both the interspecies girls he'd been traveling with. "Sure thing Johnny." he shot back in an accent that was clearly Boston. He then looked over to his charge. "Would you like to sit with some of the locals?" he asked her.

The girl smiled and blushed shyly a bit. "Of course I would Sweetheart." she replied.

The two of them came over to their table. Thomas and the girls got up to greet them formally and shake their hands. The boy had think, curly brown hair and Autumn brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and underneath his jacket, a shirt with his favorite team on it. The interspecies girl they met was not a Lamia for sure now. She had chocolate brown skin, shiny green eyes and long black hair that was done in many elaborate braids. Her hands were webbed, she had what looked like fins running up and down the length of her tail to the very tip and her skin felt very sleek and slippery. She also wore a shirt that exposed her midriff which on the sides of her ribs looked like gills. Thomas could only guess then that she was an Eel Mermaid.

"Very nice to meet y'all." Thomas said as he shook hands with the other boy. "My name's Thomas Hayes, these are my charges Tamara and Lien-hua." he said, gesturing to the girls who stood to his left and right.

"I'm a Kobold from the woods of Siberia." said Tamara who's tail was wagging at the joy of meeting someone new. (Tamara was an extremely social person and loved meeting new people.)

"And I'm a Werecat from Hong Kong." said Lien with a bow. "And it is very nice to meet you both." she told them.

"Very nice to meet you all." he replied. "My name's Jeffery O'Brian and this is Serenity." he told them, introducing his charge.

"It's very nice to meet other Interspecies People like myself as well as their Host Families." said Serenity. "I'm an Eel Mermaid from the Pacific Ocean." she told them.

All five of them took their seats with Thomas now sitting on one side of the table with Tamara and Lien to his left and right, while Jeff sat on the other side with Serenity to his left.

"Mr. Hayes, if I may, I have a question." said the Eel who looked to the blonde human. "What was it you called my Sweetheart?" she asked him.

Tamara and Lien were actually curious about that as well. "Yeah, come to think of it, he called you Johnny." said Tamara.

"What was the purpose to the names Dear Sir?" Lien asked.

Thomas smiled before answering. "In the US, Americans can be either Billy Yankees or Johnny Rebels, depending on the State you live or come from." he started.

"I come from Boston Massachusetts which is further north." said Jeff. "Northerners are called Billy Yankees while Southerners are Johnny Rebels. It goes back hundreds of years." he told them.

"But how did you know he came from the North Master?" asked Tamara.

"His shirt was a dead giveaway." he replied. "New England Patriots." he said, gesturing to Jeff's tee shirt.

"Well, it's very nice to meet someone from another State." said Lien. "You must tell us of Massachusetts and the City of Boston." she told him.

"I'd love to." he told her. "In fact, I highly recommend visiting and sight seeing if you're gonna be living here in the US." he told them.

Thomas leaned back in his seat before speaking again. "But what brings you all the way down south?" he asked him.

"I'm moving here." he replied. "Both of my parents have been offered great new jobs here. My Mom is a Math Teacher and my Dad is a College Professor. I'm gonna be attending High School here in Richmond once school starts back up again." he finished.

Thomas smiled at that before replying "Well, welcome to the State of Virginia then."

[Author's Notes] As you all can tell, I'm working on making the chapters longer so you'll all have more to read rather than just a bunch of shorter chapters. With that in mind, it'll take longer for me to update more often so I hope you're all okay with that.

I also told you all that I did intend on having other host families and their interspecies students as side characters as well. I chose Boston because I've been there a few times in the past and I really enjoyed it. I also thought that Eel Mermaids weren't used that often in MM Fanfics so I thought I'd throw one in there.

If you guys have ideas for side characters you'd like to see, be they human or monster girl, leave me a Review or a PM and if I like the idea, I'll work it in somehow.

The most important thing of all however is gonna be Thomas' Harem. I've already chosen all but one girl and it's the Nerd. I'm having difficulty figuring out which Monster would be perfect for the role but I'm a bit stumped on it. One of my readers suggested a Hakutaku which would work, but I personally think it would be too easy. Plush, she'd be too closely related to the Ditz and I want this harem to be a divers as I can make it. If anyone could come up with the best Monster for the role of the Nerd, I'd love to hear it.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me a Review or a PM as I love getting them and hearing from my readers. I hope you all have a nice day, this is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	7. Big Favors

Thomas turned over in his sleep when he heard the alarm on his end table go off. He flipped over onto his stomach and tapped the top to switch it off before sitting back up to wake himself up. That was when he realized that it was his alarm that woke him up. Ever since Lien-hua moved in and joined the household, he would have to wake up to stop some sort of fight between Lien and Tamara. That was one of the problems with hosting a Kobold and a Werecat in the same house. Both species have a long history of hostility towards one another that goes back centuries. Their Coordinator wanted him to act as a host for both girls as a step to bringing an end to the hostilities between Kobolds and Werecats so that they can coexist in human society.

But this morning was really nice and quiet. He got up and opened his door and nobody was in the hallway right outside the bathroom fighting for one reason or another. He took two steps out and seconds later, the bathroom door opened up and Lien walked out in a bathrobe.

"Morning Dear Sir." she greeted with a smile.

"G'morning Lien." Thomas greeted back. "Do you know where Tammy is?" he asked her.

She gently shook her head at the question. "Well no now that you mention it." she replied. "I think she may still be in her room but I haven't checked." she told him.

Thomas thought he'd check in on her to make sure she was okay before taking his shower. As her host, he was personally responsible for her health and well being. Thomas gently knocked on her bedroom door and called for her.

"Master? Please don't come in!" he heard from the other side of her door.

"Tammy Darlin, are you alright?" he asked. "I thought you'd be out of your room and ready to start your day by now." he told her.

In her room, Tamara was hiding under her blanket but keeping a fixed look on the door, praying that her host wouldn't open it up. "I'm fine Master, I just don't feel so good." she replied. "But don't worry, I'm sure I'll feel better later." she added.

From outside, Thomas grabbed the door knob. "Well, do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" he offered.

"NO!" he heard from the other side. "I mean no. I'm fine, I just need some rest." she told him.

"Tammy Darlin, are you sure that you're okay? That there's nothing at all I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Thank you Master, but I'm sure I'll be okay, I just need a little rest and I'll be fine." she answered.

Thomas sighed and let go of the door knob to her bedroom. "Alright, but if you need anything at all, please let me know." he told her.

"I will, thank you Master." he heard from the other side of her door.

Thomas would take a quick shower and later get dressed into his usual wear of blue jeans, a plaid shirt, farming boots and his favorite hat. He would then meet up with his folks, his younger sisters and Lien in the dining room where breakfast was being served. Ma really outdid herself with the eggs and ham this morning and the orange juice was to die for. Thomas explained to his mother that he spoke with Tamara and that she said that she wasn't feeling too well this morning and wanted to be left alone for the time being. She advised that he call Victoria about Tamara's current condition and get some advice on how best to handle the situation once they finished with breakfast. They also saved her a plate in case she got hungry later.

However, they needn't worry about calling her anyway at all because Pa saw that she was already pulling into their driveway and getting out of her black van once the vehicle had come to a complete stop. Pa would get up from his chair and open the door for her and greet the Vampire warmly before inviting her inside. Thomas got up and got an extra seat for her so she could sit at the table. Right off the bat, Victoria gave the young male human that look like she was thinking 'Just you wait and see what I have in store for you.' before taking a seat and bringing one leg over the other.

"Good morning my Dear Mr. Hayes." she greeted with a smirk. "I hope you and the girls are doing well." she added.

"We're adjusting." replied Lien before she took another bite of her eggs.

"And where is Tamara?" asked the Vampire.

"She's still in her room." Thomas answered. "She said she wasn't feeling well and just wanted some rest and to be left alone. I figured that I'd leave her be and ask for your help in that matter." he told her.

"I'll check on her before I leave, but there's something I need to ask of you Mr. Hayes." she replied.

"With what?" he asked her.

The Coordinator lifted a brief case and placed it on the table before her and opened it up. "I need you to act as a temporary Host for a student who is at risk for deportation." she explained.

This got a lot of eyes fully fixed on her. "What seems to be the trouble Miss Victoria?" asked Sally.

"The Student in question, her previous Host family is no longer suitable for taking care of her because one of the teenage boys in the family took advantage of her." she said which shocked everyone at the table. "Not what I meant." she quickly replied. "If he did indeed lay with her which is against the law, there would have been nothing I could do to stop her deportation." she added.

"Then what happened?" asked Jim.

"What I mean, is that he took advantage of her lack of understanding Human Society and it's Laws." she replied. "Her main Host was secretly using her by exploiting her skills in gardening to help him grow Marijuana. She has a love for gardening and he gave her a hobby while not explaining that growing pot and selling it was illegal in the State she was staying at. She was able to grow large quantities in a short amount of time, he'd process it and later, they'd take the packages to their drop sights on what he said were their "Cultural Social Studies Field Trips." She was completely unaware that they were doing anything at all that was illegal and by the time MON and the DEA had caught them, they had sold nearly $400,000 worth of Pot." she told them.

"And I take it that simply because she didn't know it was a crime, doesn't mean she's off the hook." replied Thomas.

"She has been removed from the care of her previous Host family and her main Host is facing charges for his crime." she replied. "The only thing that'll safe her from deportation is if she finds a new Host willing to take her in. I'm not asking that your family act as her new Host Family, just for now so that we can find a better and more responsible Family for the task." she explained. "Mr. Hayes, you've proven to be someone we can trust, I'd like to ask that you and your family watch her for now. Will you do this for us?" she asked.

Thomas sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. On the one hand, he already had his hands full trying to keep Lien and Tamara from killing one another and he had no idea what kind of girl this was that he'd be watching. He wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to accept because it could make things even more difficult if she turns out to be another species that hates either Kobolds or Werecats. On the other hand, it wouldn't really be fair for her to be punished for this because it was her host who took advantage of her to begin with. She shouldn't have to be sent home for something that wasn't really her fault and he could only imagine how hard she had worked at trying to learn English and what America was like.

Thomas let out a sigh and then a smile. "I'll do it." he answered.

Victoria smiled. "Glad to hear it my Dear." she replied. "It shouldn't take too long to find a better family for her at all. Give it a day or two and we'll take her to her new family. In the meantime, I'll bring her hear by the end of the day." she told him.

"Alright, but what about Tammy?" he asked her.

The Vampire got up and headed down the hallway where Tamara's room was. The Hayes and Lien sat and waited for a couple of minutes before she reentered the room.

"Well?" asked Sally.

"She told me the same thing." replied Victoria. "She said she was simply tired and wanted some rest, that she'd be fine and not to worry." she told them.

"I take it that she wouldn't let you in either?" asked Jim.

"I'm a Vampire Mr. Hayes." she replied. "I cannot enter someone else's house or room without being invited." she told them. "My Dear, please just keep an eye on her and if it turns out that she is sick, please give me a call and I'll have experts handle it." she instructed Thomas.

"Very well." he replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, thank you both for your generous hospitality and thank you my Dear for accepting my request." she said as she closed her brief case and headed for the door. "I'll bring her here later today, sometime around dinner." she said and like that, she was out the door.

Lien walked up to Thomas once her Coordinator had left. "Dear Sir, do you even know what species she is?" she asked him.

Thomas' eyes shot open at the question. "Darn it, I forgot to ask." he replied. "Guess we're gonna find out later today won't we?" he asked.

"Well, I hope she likes a BBQ." said Jim as he picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen. "We're having a cookout tonight for dinner and it's gonna be a big one." he added.

"Thomas, please tell Tamara that we have a new guest coming and that we're having a cookout tonight will ya?" she asked him.

"Yup." replied the younger blonde male and as he got up, everyone else did too to get their day started.

Thomas first came down the hallway and knocked on Tamara's door. "Please don't come in." he heard from the other side.

"I'm not Tammy Darlin." he replied. "I just wanted you to know that we're having a cookout for dinner tonight and a new student coming this evening as well." he told her.

"What?! Another rival?!" she shouted.

"Tammy Darlin, you don't even know if she'll take an interest in me and she's not staying for good, only for a day or two while Victoria finds her a new host family." he told her. He really wished that Tamara wouldn't think that each and every new interspecies girl they met wasn't out to get him like that. Tamara was really sweet but a touch paranoid.

"Okay Master." he heard again.

Thomas nodded and left. He then turned and headed to the bathroom to take a leak. What he didn't know was Tamara's sharp sense of hearing alerted her that he was now in the bathroom and she remembered that she left something super important in there. She freaked and bolted out of her room to start banging on the bathroom door right as Thomas has started.

"MASTER! MASTER!" she cried as she started banging on the door frantically, desperate to get in.

"Tammy Darlin, I'm occupied." he called back. "I'll be out in a second." he added. That was when he noticed something that wasn't there before. A pink bottle that looked like shampoo. "What's this?" he asked reached for it.

That was when she lost it and it kicked the door in, breaking the lock completely and scaring the living shit out of Thomas. "MASTER DON'T!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Tammy!" he called back, still in an awkward position. "It is VERY impolite to interrupt a man while he's midstream!" he said blushing.

Tamara wasn't paying too much attention to him while he was pissing but rather the bottle she left on the sink. She dashed forward to grab it before he had a chance to read what it said, but the floor mat under her feet slipped and caused her to fall forward and crash into her host. In a matter of moments, both of them were on the floor of the bathroom and Thomas was pretty upset now.

"TAMMY!" he shouted. "What the hell's gotten into you?! I'm caught in my zipper and I got piss all over my pants!" he shouted again. That was when the bottle on the sink fell onto his head. He picked it up to look at it. "What's this?" he asked. Tamara looked on in horror as he read the pink bottle he now held in his hand. "Interspecies Medicated Flea Shampoo" was written on it in golden letters. Thomas then turned to look at her with a questioning look. "Tammy Darlin, is this yours?" he asked. The Siberian Kobold looked down at the floor in shame as she started to cry.

[Minutes Later]

Thomas now sat on the floor of the bathroom after changing into a new pair of jeans and he was sure to close the door to keep others from listening in. Tamara sat next to him while hugging her legs to herself and burying her face into her legs as she cried. The poor thing was so embarrassed that the boy she liked found out that she was having a big problem with fleas. She only found out that she caught the little pests not long ago and it horrified her. The thought of Thomas, her new family or the Cat finding out was something that she just couldn't deal with. She had hoped to keep things quiet and wait till she had the chance to shower with the stuff before anybody else was the wiser. She made the mistake of leaving the bottle for Thomas to find.

"Tammy Darlin, is this why you were holding up in your room the whole time?" he asked. "Was this why you kept all of us away?" he added.

"(Sniff) I didn't want you to find out Master." she cried, lifting her head for a moment to wipe a tear from her cheek. "(Sniff) I was so worried you or somebody else would learn the truth and I didn't know how you'd react. I've always been very careful to avoid getting fleas and now that I've got them (Sniff) I was so worried that you were gonna think it was gross." she cried. Thomas then watched as she struck out to the side with a clenched fist. "The only thing worse was if that BITCH were to find out. She calls me a Fleabag all the time and if she found out, she'd never let it drop." she said in both sadness and anger. "You must think I'm gross now." she wailed before burying her face again in shame.

She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him smiling. "Not at all." he told her. He then turned again to face her, gently taking her paws in his hands. "Tammy Darlin, nobody means for these things to happen and sometimes, bad things happen that aren't within our ability to control them. But you shouldn't be afraid to come to me or your family if you have a problem and need help with it. That's why we're here, you can trust us." he said standing up and hoisting her up to her feet. "I'm your main Host, so I'm gonna help you with this." he promised.

Tamara looked loving into his eyes after hearing that. She started thinking how stupid she was for even thinking that he'd act any other way. "Master." she said lovingly.

Thomas took a moment to read the bottle and then turned back to his charge. "We need to speak with Ma and Pa real quick." he told her.

Before he left the room, she grabbed his arm. "Master, you said that things like this happen all the time." she said to him. "Do Humans get fleas too?" she asked him.

"Well yes and no." he replied with a smile. "Sometimes we can get lice and before you ask, yes. I have gotten lice before, once when I was ten and again when I was thirteen. My parents had to shave my head to get rid of em." he told her with a smile.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him with a shaved head. "It must have been terrible for them to have to shave off all that beautiful sunny yellow hair." she commented.

"It grew back." he replied with a smile.

[Minutes Later]

Tamara didn't like having to explain this to her host parents, but she knew that Thomas had a point. Thomas spoke to his folks and explained that Tamara had fleas and needed to take a special kind of bath to kill them before being thoroughly blushed to get rid of them. James and Sally understood and promised Tamara that they'd keep everyone outside and busy so that they wouldn't be suspicious of anything and they promised not to tell anyone. Tamara was so happy to have such a kind and compassionate family like the one she was staying with. Once they left, Thomas left the bathroom so Tamara could have her privacy. She striped down and started the hot water while adding the flea shampoo before just laying down and relaxing in the tub.

The process of killing all the fleas had three steps to it. The first was to take a thirty minute bath in hot water with the shampoo worked into her fur thoroughly. She could also relax for the remaining time and simply enjoy the water. The second and third parts were where she'd need help from her host. Once it was time for her to get out of the tub, Thomas was gonna need to use a towel and hairdryer to dry her off completely. Then he was gonna need to use the special brush that was included within the kit to brush off all the dead fleas and excess body hair. Tamara had already finished her bath and had gotten out of the tub. She then took a moment before calling Thomas back in to help her with the next steps.

Thomas had to do his best to fight the blush that was forming on his cheeks from seeing her completely naked. Now Tamara's body was covered in thick yet soft dog fur like all Kobolds were so he couldn't see her private parts very clearly or anything like that, but she was still naked before him and it was extremely uncomfortable for him to first help and dry her off with a towel and then use the hairdryer. He also couldn't help but notice that she hung her head in shame and looked like she was gonna start crying again.

"Tammy Darlin, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's...still embarrassing Master." she replied, trying to hide her face.

Thomas wanted to try and cheer her up. "Tammy Darlin, I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything and I'm not able to see anything at all. Your fur covers most everything so I can't see anything that I shouldn't see right?" he asked.

"It's not that Master." she replied. "I don't mind if you see me naked at all. Where I come from, everyone walks about in the nude. I only wear cloths because that's what humans do. I just know that once you start brushing my fur, you're gonna see dead fleas." she said turning away and blushing.

Thomas' brow raised at that. 'So...Kobolds are more embarrassed about having fleas then they are about being seen buck naked. Go figure.' he thought to himself.

Once she was completely dried off, Thomas laid down a large towel on the floor and had her lay down, figuring that it would be easier for him to brush her hair and fur if they were on the floor.

"I'm gonna start brushing now Tammy, are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and then started blushing bright red when she felt the brush moving down from the back of her shoulders and down to her lower back. At first, it was pretty easy. Thomas made great progress and brushing out the dead fleas and excess hair. But then he noticed that her breathing was starting to get pretty erotic.

"Master." she moaned. "That feels really good." she said in a very satisfied manner.

Thomas started blushing from her behavior. 'Why the hell am I getting excited now?' he asked himself inwardly. He then started picking up again because he was distracted. 'I need to finish very quickly before things get out of hand.' he thought.

Doing her shoulders and back was easy but then he had to move further south. He was sweating like a hog when he started brushing her backside and tail. Especially since she started breathing even heavier. He did his best to simply focus and not get distracted by her erotic breathing. Things seemed to get easier once he was done with her tail and ass so he was able to finish with her legs and feet with ease. Although, he did blush bright cherry red when she moaned loudly from when he did her thighs.

"Alright, I think we're done." he said with a relief.

"Um, Master?" he heard. Thomas looked but then started sweating twice as intensely when she flipped over onto her back. "I still need you to do the front for me." she said with a cute blush."

'You can't make this easy can ya?' he asked in his head.

Thomas started again and if doing her back was hard, then doing her front was near impossible. He did her arms as well as her pits and even then, found it was strangely erotic to do that. Doing her upper chest and belly was the worst for him. She was moaning loudly in ecstasy from how he worked the brush over the fur on her body. Not really meaning to, but he did learn something very interesting about the Kobold anatomy. Although Tamara had two fully developed D cup breasts like most human women do, she actually had three pairs of nipples. Looking underneath the fur on her abdomen, she had two pairs of nipples hidden closely to her navel. It didn't help him at all that they were fully erect.

He also noticed that her back arched at one point and her leg started kicking when he brushed her belly. "Master." she chimed. "That feels soooooo good." she moaned.

'Is...she really doing that leg thing that dogs do when you rub their stomachs?' he asked inwardly. Now that he really thought about it, she really was a dog. Not just in her physical appearance but her personality and behavior was a dead giveaway as well.

After about twenty more minutes, Thomas had finished up with her hair and the rest of her body. He nearly had a heart attack when he had to bring the brush down to her groin. He honestly didn't understand why she couldn't do that part herself but he did promise that he'd help her out for as long as she needed him and she asked him to brush her all over. Once the deed was done, he swept up all the dead fleas and excess hair from off the bathroom floor while Tamara got dressed. He was extremely careful as to vacuum every nook and cranny of the room so as not to leave any of her excess hair or one of those pests behind. He promised that nobody, especially Lien would learn the truth. Within minutes, they were done.

"Alright, I'm gonna switch out and got rid of the vacuum bag, I think we did go-" he was cut off when Tamara tackled him in a strong and loving hug.

"Thank you so much Master." she said lovingly. Before he even had a chance to reply, Thomas' eyes shot wide open when she took hold of his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. For what seemed like forever, Thomas just stood in the middle of the bathroom with the Siberian Kobold holding him close to him and her lips locked onto his. Once she was satisfied with the lip on lip contact with the boy she loved, she parted and took another moment to just gaze into his cyan green eyes. "I love you Master." she told him.

"T-T-Tammy Darlin." he stuttered.

She then took him by the hand. "Now come on, we have work to do!" she beamed and led him out the door.

[Much Later That Day]

Work on the farm went real smoothly. The day was perfect farming weather with a temp of 70 degrees and a gentle breeze. Thomas and Tamara did their thing and heard the cattle out to the field like they did all the time before bringing them back to be milked. Lien couldn't help but notice something different about Tamara and how she was behaving with her host. She was always flirting with him before but this was different somehow. And it really got on her nerves. Other jobs on the farm such as brushing the horses, feeding the farm animals and going over the fields with different machines went by smoothly as well. From time to time, Ma would come out for everyone to enjoy a nice cool glass of lemonade.

Thomas loved lemonade. His mother's lemonade was the best because she didn't make it too sweet and for an added refreshing taste, she would add mint leaves. Once work was done on the farm and the mid afternoon had come, Pa brought out the grill for the BBQ. Ma and Pa put on some burgers, bratwurst, ribs, chicken and even some fish and shrimp which delighted Lien to no end. Once Thomas had grabbed his plate of baby back ribs, he tried to make his way over to picnic table only for Tamara to jump on and hug him from behind.

"Come on Master, sit with me!" she urged.

"Hey!" shrieked Lien. "What has gotten into you you Mutt?! You've been acting real clingy all day with Dear Sir, what's with that?!" she shouted.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" replied the Kobold who stuck out her tongue at the Werecat.

'Why me?' Thomas thought. Everyone would then take their seats to begin eating. That's when Thomas' cellphone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello again my Dear." he heard.

"Miss Victoria." Thomas greeted, recognizing her familiar Romanian accent. "I take it that you're on your way right now with the new student?" he asked.

"I'm about ten minutes away." she replied.

"Good to hear, we just finished making dinner and we have room for another at the picnic table." he told her.

"I hope it's a big table." she said with a smirk on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Speaking of dinner, what have you prepared?" she asked.

"We're having a cookout today so everything has been prepared for a nice BBQ. We also could make a salad if she wants one too, with vegetables strait from Ma's garden." he told her.

"I'm glad to hear that." she replied. "But you may want to prepare several salads and I'm not just saying that because she's an Herbivore."

"...How many salads does she want us to make?" he asked.

"I'll see you soon." she replied, not answering and then hanging up.

"Did she say yet what we're gonna be hosting?" asked Jim.

"No, but we're about to find out." he replied, putting his cell away.

Very soon, the Hayes and their charges saw the black van pulling into their driveway. Thomas got up as did everyone else and they made their way over to greet their new guest. Victoria came over with a pen and clipboard so Thomas could sign it.

"Very nice to see you again Miss Victoria." said Thomas as he signed the document.

"I appreciate the warm welcome as always my Dear." she replied.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask by the way." said Thomas to the Vampire Coordinator. "What happened to her previous Host?" he asked her.

[Elsewhere]

In a Maximum Security Prison in another State, the newest inmate, a lad named Brian Taylor was sitting in his cell. He was still pretty mad about being busted and was slowly growing a deep seeded hatred for the ICEP for having him thrown in such a place as this. One moment he had it all, the next, he was shipped off and given twenty five years. And all for growing and selling Pot no less. That was when his cellmate entered the room. The guy was a massive well built man with no shirt on and his whole upper body covered completely in tattoos from his neck down his chest and arms to his abdomen and even his back. The guy was big, he was mean and stood six foot eight. He had a bushy beard and a shaved head too.

"You the new guy, Brian right?" he asked him.

Brian looked at him and sat up before answering. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

The guy smiled wickedly at his question. "I'm so happy you asked." he replied. "My name is Simmons, but I have a rep in this Prison. They call me The Meat Hammer." he told him.

Brian's eyes opened widely and he shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "W-W-Why do they call you that?" he asked nervously.

"...You're about to find out." he said with another evil looking smirk. Brian panicked and tried to run past him but Simmons grabbed him in a vice grip and threw him back on the bed before slamming the cell door shut. "Where do you think you're going boy? We're gonna have a party!" he said with a hungry look in his eyes.

[Morgan Freeman Narrating] "I wish I could tell you that Brian Taylor fought the good fight and that the Meat Hammer left him alone. I wish I could tell you that. But Prison is no Fairy Tale."

[Back At Hayes Farm]

Victoria only smiled at his question. "Don't worry at all about him." she replied. "He's just repaying his dept to society." she explained.

Everyone watched as she then opened the side door of the van. Everyone has been wondering what this girl would be and what kind of adjustments they were gonna have to make for her. They were not expecting this. The girl in question for starters was tall, nearly seven feet. She actually looked a little more humanoid than Tamara and Lien because of her human skin which was a Mediterranean tan. She also had long white hair that ran freely down her back but what really stuck out, was that her legs had white fur and in place of feet, she had black hooves like a cow. She also had a long white tail with a black bushy end to it which wagged happily behind her. Even under her straw hat she wore, they could see two small cow horns with black tips and white cow like ears.

She was wearing a sunny sky blue dress that stopped just above her knees where her human skin ended at her thighs and her cow like legs started. She also had the largest pair of tits Thomas or anyone had ever seen on a woman. Forget melons, these things were pumpkins and had to be J cups easily, maybe even bigger then that. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel and she smiled brightly at everyone with the sweetest grin ever.

"Buenas Tardes!" she greeted happily as she stepped forward with her bag in one hand while she reached to take Thomas' in a handshake with the other. "My name is Isabel, and I'm a Holstaur from Spain. It's very nice to meet you all and I look forward to staying with you Sweetie." she said with her cow ears twitching in a happy and delightful manner.

[Author's Note] Well, there you go everyone. You've all met the Athlete which is Tamara and you've met the Spoiled Princess which is Lien-hua, now comes the Ditz, which is the Holstaur Isabel. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me a Review or a PM as I love getting them and I love reading your thoughts and ideas as they are an encouragement for me to keep going.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	8. Character Bio 2

Name: Tamara (Tammy)

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Species: Kobold

Appearance: Stands about five foot ten with most of her body covered in short grey dog fur with a white underbelly and white around her eyes. Has sky blue eyes with long black hair that runs freely down to her lower back and a tail with a splash of white at the end. Prefers to wear cloths that are loose fitting and easy to move around in but cute too while she works out.

Personality: Very energetic and outgoing, loves meeting new people and trying new things. Can get jealous though if someone tries getting too close to Thomas who's her favorite human or "Master" as she calls him and is really quick to temper with Cats like Lien. Can be easily coursed into a fight is she feels threatened and doesn't take kindly to people who talk bad about others for being different. This was seen in Chapter 2 when she wanted to bash Neo Nazis who were opposed to the ICEP. Loves Thomas and his family very much, (Mostly Thomas) and living on Hayes Farm in Virginia.

Interests/Hobbies: Loves working out and sports. Whether it's running a marathon, or working out in the gym, she's a fitness nut. Also loves any sport that involves balls whether it's soccer, football or baseball. Mostly baseball because it involves lots of catching which is her favorite pastime with Thomas. Also has a Black Belt in Karate. Doesn't really care too much for TV unless it's a ballgame.

Background: Tamara is a Siberian Kobold who was born in the forests of Russia, further away from human civilization. She was the youngest of her litter, having three older sisters and three older brothers. Her litter was however the third litter of the family. She actually has nineteen siblings in all and over forty nephews and nieces. Tamara comes from a family of Miners who've made a living on digging everything from coal, to valuable metals such as gold and silver. When she explained to her parents about wanting to join the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, they were very much against it because of how much they didn't really trust humans. Tamara had heard of humans from her father before but he only explained the scary parts of humanity like when he and his father witnessed from the shadows the brutality of both the Bolsheviks under the command of Vladimir Lenin or the Soviets of Joseph Stalin. He was relived when he did hear though that she was going to the United States. Tamara was amazed at how wonderful and beautiful America was when she first touched down. She did however get lost in the excitement and run into a local farm boy named Thomas Hayes who she would later fall in love with almost overnight because of how kind and compassionate he was when she needed help. She was overjoyed when her coordinator told her that she was gonna be staying with him and his family as part of the ICEP. Since then, she's made great strides in trying to adjust to human society, however she has nearly fallen off the cart a few times. Tamara isn't too sure yet what she wants to do in life once she get's her citizenship to the USA but she does want to win Thomas over and bear him a litter of beautiful puppies who look like the both of them.

Occupation: Exchange Student and Farmhand

Childhood Heroes: Her Father and Grandfather who led secret resistance movements against tyrants.

Favorite Food: Anything made of Meat, mostly Pork or Beef, likes it BBQ. (She is a carnivorous species after all.)

Least Favorite Food: Any Peppers or Spices. Because she has such a sensitive sense of smell and taste, she can't really eat foods with strong Seasonings.

Favorite Music: Has really gotten into Pop or anything you can dance to. (Loves working out after all.)

Favorite Movies: Doesn't really watch that much TV but she does like anything involving Sports.

Name: Lien-hua

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Species: Werecat

Appearance: Stands about five foot eight and is covered from top to bottom with snow white, soft and silky cat fur but does have chocolate brown hair that is shoulder length which she enjoys having pinned up in elaborate buns and styles, usually finished with a lotus blossom. Has Sapphire blue eyes which provide excellent night vision. Likes wearing the latest fashions. She did move to America wearing an extremely expensive dress that resembled the kind worn by a Chinese Princess but has really gotten into western style clothing.

Personality: Poises herself with a very proper and elegant manner. Has a very calm and polite way about her but can turn ugly very fast if she feels threatened. Has shown that her mood can change if she's around canines or even worse in her mind, Kobolds. Her prejudice against dogs is what led her to losing her temper very quickly when she encountered Tamara having taken a shower before her and leaving behind the scent of her fur in the bathroom. Lien is also proven to be the jealous type as well when she noticed how much friendlier Tamara was to their host Thomas as she quickly developed feelings for the simple farmer.

Interests/Hobbies: Shopping and fine dining. Ever since she first came to Hayes Farm, she'd also taken an interest in horseback riding which is why she's usually the first to get on the back of a horse when the cattle are to be led out to the fields to graze. (And to have more alone time with Thomas.) As far as shopping goes, Lien has shown that she's quite wealthy as she's shown in a previous chapter that she's willing to piss away huge sums of money in one store alone. This could be evidence that she comes from a very rich and powerful family.

Background: Lien-hua was born in Hong Kong and raised with a silver spoon in her mouth. Being a Werecat, she grew up with the same unjust prejudices towards canines as her parents did before her. Lien's family became incredibly wealthy by actually pulling the strings of various Triads and Yakuza crime families in Central and Southeast Asia. They also raised large amounts of money by providing weapons and provisions to the Chinese armies during WWII when Asia was invaded by Imperial Japan. Despite her vast wealth, Lien has always felt like a bird in a cage. Never any real personal freedoms and never allowed beyond certain points. When she first heard of the ICEP, she had to sign up for it so she could get away from the life of a Doll to be dusted off and kept on display for only a few select people to see and start a real life elsewhere. Her parents were very much against her joining a human household but there was no talking her out of it. Once she got on the plane for the US, she never looked back. When she heard that she was gonna be living on a farm out in the countryside of the State of Virginia, she was overjoyed. She felt what better way to start a new life than living a humble and easygoing kind of life. She's had trouble at first with a new change in lifestyle and would get annoyed from time to time with how much harder farm work can actually be, but she was happy to be apart of it and was super happy that her new host was Thomas Hayes. She had very little experience with humans before coming to the USA and she was delighted that her new host was so well mannered and kindhearted to her upon her arrival. The only thing she doesn't like about the program is having to share a house now with the one type of creature that she dislikes more than any other and that is a Kobold. One of the things she seems to be struggling with most though is letting go of her dependency on her credit card. But then again, if you were raised in a family worth 6.10 billion American dollars that allowed you to use your card whenever you wanted to, you'd probably have a hard time letting go of spending habits too.

Occupation: Exchange Student and Farmhand

Childhood Heroes: Lord Lu Bu of the Han Dynasty. (Loves Generals who're renowned Warriors)

Favorite Food: Carnivorous, but prefers less fattening Meats like Chicken and Fish, her most favorites being Salmon and Tuna.

Least Favorite Food: Squid or Octopus which are the only kinds of Seafood she doesn't like. Thinks they feel like she's chewing on rubber.

Favorite Music: Loves Boy Bands because she has a weakness for male singers.

Favorite Movies: Loves anything that involves Kung Fu or Martial Arts in general. Her favorite Actor is Tony Jaa

Lyans

Both Tamara and Lien-hua are part of the Interspecies family known as Lycanthropes. Lycanthropes or Lycans for short are creatures that resemble half human and half beast appearances. They are covered in fur and have large paws. Most even have more than two pairs of nipples hidden under the fur of their abdomens and there are very rare cases where the females have more than one pair of breasts. The most common and famous of them all are the Werewolves but they aren't the only type that exist. Here are a list of the many species and subspecies of Lycans.

Werewolves: Werewolves are the most numerous and diverse kind of Lycan. They can be found all over the world from the Timber Wolves of the US and Canada right down to the Tasmanian Werewolves of Australia. They are also the most wild and have a more challenging time trying to join human society than their subspecies counterparts but there have been quiet a few who've been able to manage quite well. They are hunters by nature and have very aggressive and domineering personalities which leads them to engaging in frequent conflicts for control as they always seek to become the Alpha of the group they live with. They are completely carnivorous and one of only two kinds of Lycans who cannot wear shoes.

Kobolds: Unlike their Werewolf cousins, Kobolds are less hostile by nature and are actually very friendly and outgoing. This is do to the fact they're more closely related to Dogs rather than Wolves. They are also very active and in most cases, very competitive like in sports. Most Kobolds make a living as minors do to their natural skills in digging or laborers because of their natural desire to remain active. One trait they share with Werewolves though is they are very social and desire to be part of a pack. The difference is they aren't a very domineering people and generally want to cooperate with others instead. They also have a habit of choosing someone as their favorite person who they love above all others.

Werecats: Werecats are the second most common species of Lycan and like Werewolves, can be found all over the world. Werecats have a reputaion for having very high and mighty personalities as well as enjoy looking down on others, especially Werewolves and Kobolds as inferior. This kind of mentality has led to much conflict in the past between felines and canines throughout the centuries. One very redeeming quality however is that they are very polite and quite charming by nature. Most of the time, it's to try and get something that they want but they do express genuine feelings for others who meet their fancy. Lastly, Werecats as a cleaver species are very smart with money and most live lives with great wealth which usually explains the arrogant personalities towards other Lycans.

Werefoxes: Werefoxes actually come in three different subspecies of their own. Kitsune who're shapeshifters and tricksters, Yokou who're powerful sorcerers and magic wielders and finally, Inari who although act more like humans than anything else, have great skills in sneaking about while remaining completely undetected. Inari are also the only subspecies of Werefox that don't grow more than one tail and they don't live for centuries at a time but rather regular human lifespans. These species of Lycan live mostly in Central or Southeast Asia.

Wererabbits: Wererabbits are one of only two kinds of Lycans who most resemble humans and are actually herbivores. Wererabbits can really only be found either in North America, Britain or Europe and are naturals at farming. They are a very passive species and aren't renowned for being adventurous like their other Lycan cousins. They do however have a much higher birthrate than any other species on this list. Wererabbits have been known to raise a family of up to over one hundred children. Wererabbit communities are also some of the most warmest and welcoming of them all and their hospitality is second to none.

Weresheep: Also known as Pan Fauns, Weresheep are the only other kind of Lycan that best resemble humans and they are the second kind of Lycan that cannot wear shoes do to having hooves instead of feet. Weresheep are naturally very passive and easygoing, though they can become very uncomfortable with sudden changes. Like Wererabbits, most prefer working on farms and they can get by quite well with others, be they Interspecies or human. In the Summer times, they need to frequently sheer off all their wool as it can become very hot and this usually requires help from a second party to reach all the hard to reach spots on their bodies. Their wool is some of the finest and can be sold for very high prices. They can also be milked for some of the best milk ever to be bought and sold in local stores.

[Author's Notes] So I hope you all like this. I felt it best to add both Tamara and Lien so that we can keep up with everyone else. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and reading your Thoughts and Ideas.

To answer a Guest Readers question, yes I will add Stelliana Syremera the Siren to the story, I just haven't figured out how to yet.

This is Dragon1990 sighing out :-)


	9. You're Under Arrest!

"THAT'S IT!" BOOM!

Thomas fell out of his bed when his room shook from the loud crash. Once again, he was awakened by the Werecat and Kobold fighting for one reason or another. This was one of those mornings though were he had to quickly intervene because someone was gonna start trading blows with another. He got up and dashed to the door so he could break up the fight before it got out of hand. The last time Tamara and Lien fought violently in their household, it took him and his father over an hour to repair the damage done to the bathroom which included the shower, the toilet and the bathroom door which was knocked clean off it's hinges. The last thing he wanted to do now, was spend his morning doing the same thing all over again before work on the farm.

"What's going on?!" Thomas shouted when he swung open his door.

He was surprised though that Isabel had beat him to the fight. The Holstaur was standing outside the bathroom and holding both the other interspecies girls, one in each hand and apart from each other with outstretched arms, almost like she was scruffing them the way you do with dogs and cats while they both were trying to claw at one another with both girls just out of one another's reach. While they struggled, Isabel stood there holding them with her usually happy go lucky grin on her lovely face. How she could hold them out like that with no trouble and such ease was beyond him but then again, Tamara and Lien were both physically stronger than he was and Isabel has shown that she was crazy strong while they did farm work the last few days since her arrival.

"Oh come on Ladies." said Isabel in her cheerful tone. "There's no need to fight here. You start a fight and somebody's gonna get hurt and start crying." she told them. Both Tamara and Lien stopped to look at her calmly. "Now I think that we can solve our problems by finding out what started it, talk things out and figure out a calm and peaceful way to solve the problem in a way that'll benefit everyone." she finished.

"Ladies?" asked Thomas who got the girls to look at him. Once they were calm, Isabel put them back down on the ground gently. "What are we fighting about this time?" he asked.

Both of them were quiet for a moment before Tamara spoke first. "Lien accused me of making the bathroom smell like a wet dog again." she said crossing her arms.

"Well it's true." replied the Werecat, crossing her arms again.

"No it does not!" shouted Tamara who turned to yell in her face. "You and I both use the same fur shampoo and conditioner, yet I don't accuse you of smelling like a wet cat do I?" she asked.

"Please don't stand so close to me, I can smell your breath." she said in a manner like she was talking to a peasant.

"Oh like you have a right to talk." replied the Kobold who put her hands on her hips. "All that salmon and tuna you've been eating the last week have made your breath smell like a fucking fishing village." she told her.

This got under Lien's fur and got a reaction from her. "You Bitch!" she shouted. "My breath doesn't smell..." she began before Thomas placed his hands on both of their shoulders and breaking them up.

"Ladies please." he said in a firm but calm tone. "Can we please have a morning where we're not fighting?" he asked em.

"Sorry Master." said Tamara who hung her head now in shame.

"I'm sorry." said Lien who looked off to the side uncomfortable.

Thomas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and smiled to let them both know everything was alright. "Apologies accepted." he told them, getting both girls to smile back. "I know that both of you have your differences and that you're still getting used to sharing a house with someone that you don't get along with too well, but we can't keep starting our mornings like this. I'd like for us to set up a meeting with Miss Victoria and maybe talk about our current situation. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement that would be good for everyone. Does that sound fair?" he asked. Both girls nodded and went their separate ways with Tamara heading downstairs and Lien entering the bathroom to take her shower now.

"Thanks for the help Isabel." he said to his newest charge. "I believe that you may have saved this household from another war from breaking out in our hallway." he told her.

"Oh that sounds awful." replied Isabel, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth for a second in shock. "I didn't know a war could start in someone's hallway." she said with a worried look on her face, thinking about what would happen to Thomas and his family. "I mean, would there even be a house left once it was over? Where would you and your Family live?" she asked.

Thomas stood there for a moment with an "I can't believe she thinks I'm being literal about that." on his face. "Isabel, it was just a joke." he said, trying not to sound to obvious. "I sincerely doubt that if Tamara and Lien were to have another big fight, it would cause an actual war." he finished.

"Ohhhh." she replied. "Okay, well glad I could help you Sweetie." she said with a cheerful grin before walking off.

Thomas sighed again before rubbing that back of his neck. 'Man, Isabel is really nice and all, but that girl can be really slow sometime.' he thought as he headed back to his room to start his day. 'And what a nice treat, I have a new Pet Name.' he added.

[Thirty Minutes Later]

Not long after Thomas and Isabel stopped the fighting between Tamara and Lien, everyone was downstairs now and having breakfast. Isabel was the only one not at the table because she was getting her shower now and would be joining them in a few more minutes. Sally had to bring their last chair out for the table and thought she'd talk to Jim about getting another extension to the table and more chairs so that there's enough room for everyone at the table all at once. They also thought that they should talk to Victoria about reimbursements since they're son is taking care of three interspeces students and feeding them was getting expensive. Things were rough enough with just Lien and Tamara, but Isabel has been eating them out of house and home.

She does have four stomachs after all.

Diana walked over to the fridge and opened it to get herself a drink and was surprised to see rows and rows of bottles of milk. "When did we get so much milk? I thought that we haven't milked any of the cattle yet." she said.

"That's right, I saw that you were running out so I refilled all your empty bottles for you." said Isabel who got everyone to see that she finished and entered the room. She was now dressed in a white tee shirt and blue overalls.

"Where did you get it?" asked Sally, not getting it yet.

Isabel smiled and jiggled her breasts in front of everyone. "It's mine." she said plainly. "And I hope that you all like it because I've been feeling extra creamy today." she added.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open and they all turned to Thomas. Thomas was frozen where he sat at the table with his glass of milk still at his lips when he realized that he already emptied half of it. He first looked at the contents and then looked over to the Holstaur who looked at him with her usually cheerful grin like she always did. What was he supposed to do now? Would it be rude to refuse to drink Minotaur milk? He decided to shrug his shoulders and finish the glass. The farm boy then gently placed his glass back down on the table and licked his lips with the taste still in his mouth.

"I thought that this milk had an interesting flavor." he finally said when he wondered why the milk tasted so damn good.

"It makes me so happy to see that you like it Sweetie." said Isabel gleefully. "I'll be sure to keep everyone stocked up and don't worry, there's plenty to go around." she said as she walked over to get herself her vegan breakfast.

'I just drank a Cowgirl's breast milk.' he thought with his eye twitching.

Once everyone had their fill, it was time to get to work. Jim was gonna be herding the cattle out to the fields today and he wanted everyone else to take care of the rest. Tamara offered to help with feeding the horses while Sally asked Lien to help her daughters with feeding the animals.

"Thomas." said his mother.

"Yeah Ma?" he replied.

"As I understand, you're going to help Isabel in her garden this morning, is that correct?" she asked.

"She asked be if I could assist her today yeah." he replied. "She's grown some new herbs and wants to harvest some. Asked if I could lend her a hand." he explained.

"Well I'm glad that you're willing to offer some help to your Students when they ask for it." she replied with a smile. "Once you're done in the garden, will you show all the girls how to sheer the sheep? It's time we sheered their wool and I believe that this'll be a good lesson for them here on the farm." she explained.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied with a smile before putting on his favorite hat and heading outside to meet with Isabel.

Isabel honestly had the greenest thumbs on the hole damn planet. She had only moved in just a few days and already had big and very beautiful herb and spice garden. Isabel enjoyed adding these herbs to her salads and grew a huge variety on a small patch of earth that Ma and Pa let her have so she could have something to do while she waited for her new host family. Thomas followed Isabel out and they began picking the herbs and placing them in her basket. Isabel started humming her favorite tune and Thomas looked over to her with a smile.

"Is that Dixieland?" he asked.

"Oh yes." she beamed. "I heard this song a couple of times since I came to America and I fell in love with it almost instantly. It's such a delightful tune, don't you think so?" she asked.

He chuckled before he responded. "Oh yes." he told her. "It's a classic and one of my favorites." he added.

"Oh and Sweetie?" she asked again.

"Yes?" he replied.

"One of the lines is "I wish I was in Dixie". Where is Dixie really?" she asked him.

Thomas smiled before he responded. "You're living in it." he told her.

After a couple more minutes, they finished up and got up to head back to the house. That was when Thomas noticed a strange smell coming from the corner of the garden. He looked over and saw a strange patch of plants she had grown off to the side, away from the rest of the herbs.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Isabel?" Thomas started with wide eyes as he recognized the plants that were growing in the corner. "W-What are those?" he asked her.

She looked over and smiled before turning back to her temporary host. "Oh, that's Cannabis." she answered. "When I left my previous Host's family and came here to Virginia, I brought some here to grow some." she told him.

"Why?" he asked, looking over and freaking out a bit.

"Well, I thought that I'd process it and find some nice people to sell it to so I can pay you and your nice Family back for letting me stay with you." she told him, still smiling while Thomas was sweating bullets. "Turns out, Cannabis or Marijuana as it's also called, can sell for a lot of money." she added.

"You mean to tell me that you are growing Pot, in my Family's backyard?!" he asked with his eye twitching.

"Yup." she smiled before it dropped. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Yes it's a bad thing Isabel!" he shouted. "Growing and selling Marijuana in most States is..."

"FREEZE DIRT BAG!" shouted someone into a megaphone, followed by the sound of dozens of guns clicking. "Hands where we can see em and turn around slowly!" commanded the voice behind him.

"Illegal." he sighed as he put his hands up and turned to see over a dozen DEA agents all around him.

"Sweetie?" asked Isabel with a surprised look on her face.

Two officers walked up and forced him down to his knees before placing his hands in cuffs and leading him off to be loaded into a car. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes rushed out of the house with their daughters behind them, followed by Tamara and Lien who all looked on in unbelief as Thomas was forced into a cop car.

"What in the world is goin on?" asked Jim who was confronted by one of the officers. "Why are you arresting my Son?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Your Son is being charged with Drug Possession." he replied. "I need you both to come inside with me so I can ask you a few questions." he told them.

"Wait!" shouted Tamara who looked heartbroken from seeing her beloved human being taken away. "Why are you taking my Master?! Where are you taking him?!" she asked frantically.

"Young Lady, please calm down." said a female officer to the young Kobold.

Lien looked just as upset as the car that had her host was now driving off. "He's our Main Host." she explained. "What's gonna happen to us?" she asked.

"We're gonna speak with your Interspecies Coordinator and find you all some new Host Families." she told her. "I promise that everything will be fine." she said, trying to calm the Werecat and the Kobold down.

"But we don't want to leave, this is our home." said Tamara, trying to restrain herself from crying.

As the car drove off in the distance, Isabel looked on in disbelief at everything that was now happening. 'Did...I just get Sweetie in big trouble?' she asked herself.

[County Police Station]

Thomas had to go through the whole long and obnoxious process of having his forward and profile pictures taken, have his finger and thumb prints stamped so they could be put away later for the future. Now he was sitting in an interrogation room with his hands still in a pair of handcuffs. The poor guy was probably sitting there for a little over an hour before the door opens up which draws his attention to the people who were entering. One of the officers was an African American woman who was wearing a dark blue dress coat, business skirt, white blouse and a dark blue tie and high heels. Her partner was a caucasian guy with dark brown eyes and a shaved head. He whore black uniform pants and a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up just under his elbows.

Thomas watched as the male officer place a case file on the desk in front of him while his partner unlocked his cuffs and put them away before taking a seat in front of his while her partner paced the room and kept his eyes on the sixteen year old.

"Thomas William Hayes." she began while looking through the case files between them before closing it again. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking." she told him, too which he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Lt. Annette Fitzgerald, this is my partner Sgt. Alexander Young." she introduced.

"$2,000 worth of Pot." said the Sargent. "Two G's. That's how much we found in your little garden and it's all on you right now." he said to Thomas. "You tell us who you're selling it to and you go free." he finished.

"I wanna see my Lawyer." he replied.

"I'm afraid that we haven't been able to find him yet." said Officer Fitzgerald. "I was hoping that maybe we could talk while we wait for him." she finished.

"I'm not saying a damn word till he's here." replied Thomas, crossing his arms.

"Listen Kid." Officer Young started as he walked up to the table in an angry manner. "Our Force caught you there with all that Cannabis and it was clearly being grown by hand. You may be able to use the cover of a Host Family to hide your dirty business, but you're in our house now and you're up to your eyeballs in trouble. Tell us who your Buyers are or I'm throwing you in the slammer." he threatened.

"Alex, please!" shouted Annette who got his to calm down and back off. She then turned back to Thomas. "I apologies for that Thomas. My partner can get a little...excited during an interrogation. May I get something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"That's very kind of you Officer, but I'm fine." Thomas replied.

"Tommy, you don't mind if I call you Tommy do you?" she asked to which he shook his head. "Tommy, I'm sure that you're not the one who was growing the Marijuana in that garden and I'm confident that you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I've also been in this line of work for well over twenty years and I know when someone knows something that they're keeping a secret. I know, that you know who did grow that Marijuana. Just tell me who they are and who's their Buyer and you're free to go." she promised.

Thomas did think about telling her that it was Isabel who grew the damn stuff, but now she'd be the one in real serious trouble. If he's convicted for drug possession, he goes to jail naturally for it. But if he says that Isabel is the one blamed, she's deported back to her farming village in Spain. It wouldn't be fair at all because apparently, her Coordinator didn't do her job right and inform her that growing Cannabis in a garden with the intention of selling it is illegal in most States and could get you in real serious trouble. Isabel was slow sometimes, but that doesn't mean she should be punished for it. The girl like most of the ones living in his house have spent well over a year learning English so that they could come to the United States in the first place.

"Officer, I appreciate all the hard work that Police do in keeping the peace and protecting our communities." he finally responded. "But I can't tell you grew it." he told her.

"Who're you covering for Boy?" asked the male officer who slammed his hand on the table and making Thomas jump.

"Alex, calm down." said Annette.

"I wanna know who he's selling his product to." he replied before looking back to Thomas. "It's the Dixie Mafia, isn't it?" he asked him.

"You don't know that Sargent." said the female officer.

"You know what these people are like." he said, turning back to Officer Fitzgerald. "Living out in the boonies and doing Lord knows what. I'm not surprised when we found the Pot, I'm only surprised that we didn't find a Lab somewhere on his property." he finished.

Thomas was really irritated by such a statement as his family cooking Meth. "Oh I get." said Thomas with a hard look on his face. "Since I don't live closer to the cities or in one of those nice and fancy mansions in the suburbs, I'm obviously just some country boy Virginian Hick that about right?" he asked before sitting back in his chair. "I'm not saying another word till I've had a chance to see my advocate." he finished.

"Listen Kid." said the male officer again. "You're gonna tell me who grew that Pot and who they're selling it to, or I'll have you thrown in a jail cell with some friends of mine who're best described as Deeply Pornographic." he threatened.

That was when the door opened again which got the attention of all three of them. Thomas smiled when he was Miss Victoria who smirked at him from behind her darkened shades. The other guy in the room was the chief who looked like he had a very long and tiring talk not long ago with the Vampire.

"Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Young." said the Chief. "We're dropping all charges and letting him go." he ordered.

"What?!" they both reacted.

"Everything that has happened was a huge misunderstanding." he replied. "I'll handle everything from here, you two did a great job." he finished.

Thomas got up and walked over to his Coordinator. "Would you like a ride home My Dear?" she offered.

[On The Road]

"I apologize for what happened to you involving Isabel's garden." said Victoria who was driving him home. "When her first Host was busted, I assumed that her previous Coordinator had already explained that such things like growing and selling drugs was illegal." she told him.

"I'd only be upset if I wound up in Jail." he replied. "I knew that if you spoke for me, everything was gonna be alright. I didn't know that you'd be able get them to drop all charges like that though." he added.

"In my line of work, you can do a lot." she smirked. "Now, I can't do anything I want if that's what you're wondering, but I can pull strings if I need to for the good of the Students." she explained.

"How's everyone back home?" he asked.

"I wasn't there for too long. I just had a few questions for your Parents before coming to pick you up." she replied.

"And the Girls?" he asked.

"Worried sick about you." she answered. "I'd like for you to talk to Isabel when you get home. She seemed really upset when you were arrested." she told him.

Thomas made that a mental note to talk with her asap.

[Back To The Farm]

Victoria pulls into the driveway with Thomas and once they come to a complete stop, Thomas steps out and is barely out of the vehicle for a minute before first Tamara tackling him in a hug, telling him how worried she was for him and then Lien coming out to greet him as well before starting another fight with the Kobold that he was forced to break up yet again. Victoria watches how he reacts and handles the situation with real interest. She could tell that constantly having to break up fights between these two can be a real strain on his patience, but he's good at remaining calm for the most part and ending the fight before it begins so that they can go inside. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are grateful to the Vampire for her help with their son and invite her to stay for dinner which she accepts.

Before dinner was ready, Thomas headed upstairs to speak with Isabel who he found in her room. First he knocked and waited for a response. Once he got a response, he opened to see her sitting on her bed, facing away from her bedroom door.

"Isabel, is everything alright?" he asked her.

"It's all my fault." she replied sadly.

Thomas took a few steps in. "What is?" he asked her.

"I got you in trouble because I did something bad and really stupid." she said, slowly turning to him. "If it wasn't for Miss Victoria, you'd probably still be in Jail." she added before turning away.

Thomas came over and sat down next to her on her bed. "Isabel, everything turned out okay in the end." he told her, trying to make her feel better. "Miss Victoria worked things out with the Police and I'm home now. There's no need to beat yourself up over anymore." he told her.

"Sweetie, all I ever do is mess things up." she replied, turning back to him. "Whether it's my village in Spain or here in the United States, I make one mistake after another. I just found out why I had to leave my old Host Family in Michigan and just a few days after my relocation and I get someone in trouble again." she finished.

"Isabel, your previous Host was using you with intentions of making a profit because he was a drug dealer." he explained. "The only reason I got in trouble this time was because you weren't told that growing Marijuana was illegal. What's done is done so now we can put it behind us and start over." he told her.

"You're not angry?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'd only be upset if I was thrown in Jail and never got back out." he told her. "I've already forgiven you." he added which got her to smile.

[At The Dinner Table]

Everyone was sitting at the table and for supper, they had a pot roast, some fish, several large salads and since Thomas got back out, as a celebration, Ma made his favorite dish of Mashed Potatoes. As everyone dug in, Victoria decided now was a good time to bring the news to Thomas.

"Mr. Hayes, I have some news for you my Dear." she told him.

"Yes?" asked Thomas.

"There are a number of Host Families available now so there's no longer a need for you to continue watching Isabel." she explained. "Unless of course, you wish to remain her Host. There are more Students signing up everyday so these families will have their hands full with them, whatever you decide. But I feel that it's your choice." she finished.

Thomas first looked over to Ma and Pa who both smiled and nodded then over to his sisters. Francis simply shrugged her shoulders while Diana smiled at the idea of having another interspecies girl move in. Both Tamara and Lien didn't really seem to mind either (Although that's probably because neither of them saw her as a threat in their fight for his affections.) Thomas smiled before giving his answer. "Miss Victoria, I'll be her Host if she wishes to stay." he told her.

Everyone then watched as Isabel who was so happy and unable to restrain herself, shot up, grabbed Thomas and pulled him into one of her hugs. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETIE!" she said as she held him tight, not hearing his joints popping or seeing his face turn blue.

"ISABEL!" shouted both Lien and Tamara in fear of their host.

"You've made me so happy tonight Sweetie." said Isabel who kept hugging while he was struggling to free himself. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?" she offered.

"Not...hug me...in half." he coughed before she dropped him.

"Oh, I can do that." she beamed before seeing as he was gasping for air. "Oops, sorry Sweetie." she said with her playful smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength." she added.

[The Next Morning]

The following morning wasn't too different from most of his other mornings at all really. He'd get up to settle another squabble between Tamara and Lien who were arguing outside the upstairs bathroom like they do most mornings. The interesting thing was that the fight wasn't as heated as it used to be. Tamara and Lien simply argued over who was gonna be first one in this time. Breakfast was great thanks to Ma as always and once they finished their morning meals, everyone else got ready to go out and get to work on the farm. Before he headed out though, Ma asked Thomas to head out and grab some more feed for the horses and the chickens. Although the girls wanted to come along, Thomas said he was gonna be back really soon.

He also didn't have enough room in his truck for all three of them. Thomas drove for about a half hour to get several bales hay for the horses and several bags of feed for the chickens. As he was getting them loaded up, he couldn't help but notice something strange going on across the street. Taking a look, he saw a house where the town ended and the neighborhood began. On the front porch of the house stood a human couple talking to a very shady looking man in a black suit. With the black couple was an interspecies girl who was watching the conversation between between who he could only guess was her host family and the man on their porch. He had a very bad feeling about this so he made sure he was out of sight before sneaking around to listen in.

Once he was within earshot, he heard the human couple and the man in the black suit continue speaking and that's when he realized what was going on. Quickly, he got out his cell and took a few steps away so nobody could hear him so he could call his Coordinator.

"Hello?" he heard on the other side of his phone.

"Miss Victoria? It's Thomas." he replied.

"You decided to call me my Dear? I'm so flattered." she said in a somewhat flirty manner.

"Miss Victoria, this isn't the time for joking around." he responded with his eye twitching. "Something bad is about to happen. There's a Host Family who's about to sell the rights to their Student to someone else." he explained.

There was a moment of silence before she replied to that and she certainly sounded a lot more serious. "What's the address?" she asked. Once he gave her the address to the house, she then gave him the instructions. "I'm getting ready to bust these people right now. I need you to distract them for at least ten minutes." she told him.

"Distract them? How?" he asked her.

"You're a smart young man, use your imagination." she replied before hanging up on him.

Thomas took a deep breath before sighing and taking a moment to think then pinch the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe that I'm gonna do this." he said to himself before getting up and running to the front gate of their property. "Excuse me!" he called out to them with a cheesy looking smile to get everyone's attention. "I'm real sorry for botherin all y'all, but are you a real live Dragonewt?" he asked.


	10. The Red Dragon

[With Thomas]

"Excuse me!" he called out to them with a cheesy looking smile to get everyone's attention. "I'm real sorry for botherin all y'all, but are you a real live Dragonewt?" he asked.

Thomas now had the full attention of the four people who stood on the porch of the house. There was of course a couple who had to be the host family, the man who came to buy the rights of the Interspecies Girl who they were watching and then the student herself. The girl herself was a Western Dragonewt and this was made obvious by her reptilian appearance and bat like wings on her back. She had dark red hair which was decorated with many fine braids and amber colored eyes with slit pupils. The scales that were near her eyes and covered her ears, as well as her shoulders, back, lower arms and legs as well as her tail and wings were crimson red. She had talons on her hands and feet and an arrow like tip at the end of her tail.

Another interesting thing she did was rest her wings on her back with them hanging off her shoulders by the digits on them so that they would hang off almost like a cloak or cape. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms before asking "As opposed to a fake dead one?"

Thomas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay maybe not the best choice of words." he replied.

"Hey Kid, this is private so beat it." said the guy in the suite.

"I'm sorry, it's just I see Interspecies Girls on TV and stuff all the time but I've never seen one in person." he replied. "I just wanna talk and ask a few questions please?" he asked them.

The Dragon Girl looked over to her hosts and the man they were talking to and waited for their response. "It's alright Marg, go right ahead if you want to." said the woman.

Thomas watched as she walked past them and down the walkway before leaving the gate and then walking away with him around the corner so they could talk more privately. Thomas shot one more look around the corner before turning his attention back to the girl he wanted to talk with.

"So, what was it you wanted to know Human?" she asked with her arms still crossed.

Thomas smiled before responding. "Well for starters, your name." he replied.

She paused when she realized that he wasn't acting really excited and energetic like he was moments ago. Then she finally replied "I'm not entirely familiar with Human customs. But as I understand it, if you wish to know someone else's name, it's polite to first introduce yourself." she explained.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck again in response to that. "You're right, my apologies." he replied. "My name is Thomas Hayes. I live on a farm about a half hour from here with my family. What's your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Marguerite Stephanie Blanc." she replied. "Call me Marg if you wish." she added.

"A real pleasure to meet you." he replied extending his hand to shake hers.

Marg was actually not expecting this from a human. He's actually the first human she'd ever met to offer a handshake and show genuine interest in her. She smirked and took his hand in hers before shaking it. "And you as well Thomas." she told him.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been here in Virginia?" he asked her.

"Less than a month really." she replied. "And I must say, I'm not all that impressed with the people here." she told him while crossing her arms again.

Thomas' smile dropped hearing that. "You don't like it here?" he asked.

"It's a lovely place. A bit hot but very lovely." she answered. "I just wish that the people here were less...irritating." she added.

"What sort of problems have you been having with the people?" he asked her.

"Well for starters, my Host Family." she started. "I'll bet when they signed up for the ICEP, they were expecting a more softer looking kind of girl, not a Dragonewt. The looks on their faces when I arrived were real works of art, let me tell you." she complained. She then looked over to the side a bit and hardened her look. "I knew before joining this stupid program that I would probably have to put up with something like this, but I've been having a really tough time just trying to brush it all off. Every time I enter the room, Dennis and Rachel tense up and get real quiet, like mice when the cat arrives. And if that's not enough, they've always, ALWAYS tried to keep me from getting too close to either of their children." she said, now sounding less angry.

"I'm really sorry about that." he responded.

"It's a shame really." she went on. "They have a toddler and ironically, he hasn't shown to be afraid of me at all. In fact, he's actually really cute." she added.

"It's not right." said Thomas, getting her to look at him. "Your Coordinators should have taken the time to find a family who wouldn't have a problem with Dragons at all. Secondly, your Hosts should have known what they were signing on for and understand that students are joining this program because they want to be apart of society. And that means learning to accept that people are different and that's okay." he told her. That was when he looked to see her looking up at him in a strange way. "What?" he asked.

"Do you...really have no problem at all with me being a Dragonewt?" she asked him.

"I don't see any reason why I should." he replied. "Physical appearances should never matter at all, only the content of a person's character." he told her.

She then smirked before looking over to her hosts again who were still talking with the man who showed up to their door. "I get the sense that you're not really here just to ask me questions because you're curious about Dragonewts." she said.

"That guy, is he your Coordinator?" he asked her, referring to the guy on her host's porch.

"No, he showed up not long ago, claiming to be interested in taking me off their hands and being my new Host Family." she answered. "Why?" she asked.

Thomas then had her come in a little closer so they could watch around the corner and then to their shock, they watched an envelope and a document change hands between the the guy and the couple. Both of them could only assume that the document was Marg's legal papers and the envelope was money.

"Because what both of them are doing is illegal." he replied. "Did they tell you that money was gonna change hands?" he asked.

"No, they just said I was gonna be living with a new Family." she answered.

"And they never once spoke with your Coordinator?" he asked.

"I don't know, they just said someone else wanted to be my Host Family, where are you going with this?" she asked him.

"Because if what you say is true, they just committed a real serious crime." he answered. "If a Student wants to live with another Host Family or the Host Family is unwilling or unable to take care of the Student in any way, it's the Coordinator's job to sort things out. You can't just give away your Students to other people, that's a direct violation to joint Interspecies and Federal Laws. If your Family profits from doing so, that makes it even worse." he added.

"You mean, they sold me?" she asked with wide eyes and with absolute disbelief.

"Yes which is a direct violation to the 13th Amendment. People can't buy, sell or trade other people in the U.S. that's Slavery which as been illegal in America for over 150 years." he explained.

Thomas was quite surprised to see steam shoot from her nostrils and it get even hotter as she looked pretty mad. "They sold me, a proud Dragon?!" she growled. "I have half a mind to go back there and burn their house to the ground." she threatened as she was about to go over and do it.

Thomas stopped her before she could. "Hey now, hey." he said, getting her to face him again. "I've already called and informed the right people, they'll be busted real soon." he told her.

She was taken back by that. Clearly, he had everything planned out. "Did you call the Police or the Interspecies Program?" she asked.

"Iterspecies." he answered. "In fact, my Coordinator asked me to stall them so that she can bust them. In fact, I'm sure that she'll be here any minute now." he told her.

'His Coordinator? Then he must be a Host Family too.' she thought. "Do you really have no problem with Dragonewts?" she asked again, getting him to turn back to her.

"Not at all." he replied with a smile.

The both of them then jumped in surprise as vans and cars with sirens on them came in out of nowhere and surrounded the house. The young couple and the guy hoping to buy Marg looked way more surprised than Thomas or Marg when officers in full SWAT gear rushed in with guns drawn and surrounding them.

DON'T MOVE DIRT BAGS!" shouted an Officer as the three of them put their hands up.

Thomas smiled and started singing "Bad Boys, Bad Boys, What Cha Gonna Do? What Cha Gonna Do When They Come For You?"

Marg actually laughed hearing that and seeing the guy in the suite clapped in cuffs. "You know what, I like you." she said to the blonde human.

Within minutes, the guy who bought her was forced into the back seat of a police car while Marg's previous family were talking with some other officers who were giving them a court summons for their crime. Meanwhile, Marg's Coordinator who much to Thomas' surprise was Victoria, walked up to speak with the both of them.

"I really appreciate the distraction my Dear." said the Vampire, smiling behind her shades. "There have been incidents like these popping up all over the States. You've done a great thing for both Humans and Interspecies by stopping something like this from happening. If you hadn't been there, this could have done a lot of damage to the relationships between both of our governments and it would do great harm to Marguerite as well." she told him.

"Happy to do my part." he replied tipping his hat to her.

She then turned her attention to the young Dragon girl. "I apologize for this Marguerite." she told her. "I should have checked up on you more often and made sure that you and your Hosts were comfortable. In fact, I should have made better sure that you were assigned to the right Host Family from the very beginning." she explained.

"I don't really care at all that much anymore, we were having problems anyway." she replied casually. "Even if they weren't gonna sell me to some random stranger, I was probably gonna call and ask for a transfer anyways." she told her.

"I see." replied Victoria.

Marg then turned her attention to Thomas. "Thank you, for being there for me." she told him. "You didn't know me or had any real obligations to me either and yet you saved me from who knows what." she told him with a grin, all the while Victoria noticing the look on her face and getting an idea.

"I'm real happy I could help Marg." he replied. "I'd like to wish you luck and I hope you find a better Host Family to take you in." he told her before turning to the Vampire. "You'll make sure she finds a suitable home right?" he asked her.

"My Dear, it's my job to." she replied. "I promise that I'll have her assigned to the best home available." she told him.

"Well, alright then." he replied before tipping his hat again. "Then if you've got everything under control here, I gotta get home because Ma and Pa are waiting on some feed for the animals." he told them before heading back to his truck.

Both Interspecies ladies watched as he headed off before picking up where they left off. "Now, I'm sure it wouldn't do the ICEP any good if word got out that a Host Family I was assigned to tried to sell me, wouldn't it Miss Victoria?" asked Marg.

"No I don't believe that it would." the Vampire replied.

"And I'm sure that you know that this means finding a new home will require someone who's A, trustworthy with Interspecies Girls like me." she said listing off with her clawed fingers. "And B, has no problem with Dragonewts." she finished.

Victoria then crossed her arms before responding. "That really narrows it down." she replied. "In fact, only one house comes to mind." she says which results in both of them grinning.

[With Thomas]

Thomas was driving home now with several large bags of feed for the animals and he was probably twenty minutes away when his cellphone rings. He answers to hear his sister Diana on the other end.

"Diana?" he asked.

"Thomas, some men are in our house and taking down walls while putting up new ones." she replied. "Did you say they could change our house?" she asked him.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah we did." he answered. "The contracts that I've signed as a Host, Ma and Pa know this too, is that if for any reason modifications need to be made to the houses for the comfort of the Exchange Students, they can be made and will be." he told her. "I really wouldn't worry, they're probably making some more room since we're now housing three of them." he added.

"Well okay." she replied. "Wait what?...Okay I'll tell him. Tamara says she misses you." she told him.

Thomas smiled, thinking that this was the sort of thing Tamara would do. "Tell her I'll be home in about fifteen or twenty minutes." he told her.

"Okay, bye." she replied before hanging up.

Thomas would drive on and then start thinking about the changes that were being made to their home. 'Wait a minute, why would they start making changes now? Tammy, Lien and Isabel haven't had any problems before with space.' he thought to himself. 'But then again, Isabel is a tall drink of water so I guess it makes sense to try and make a little more room for her, but why not before and instead of after?' he asked. These things he'd ponder until he'd make it back home.

[Hayes Farm]

Thomas first drove over to the barn where he would first park his truck and unload all the bags of feed which took him only a few trips. He then got back in and drove over to the house and shortly after pulling into the driveway and parking his truck, Thomas would begin unloading the feed that his mother sent him to get. That's when his cellphone rang again. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Victoria again. He flipped his phone open and held it up to his ear before answering.

"Miss Victoria?" he answered.

"Hello my Dear, I hope you're doing well since our last talk." said the vampire on the other line.

"Just fine. I'm home now and just finished unloading the feed Ma sent me to get for her this mornin." he replied. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've found a new home for Marguerite." she replied.

Thomas was actually surprised to hear that. "That was really quick." he commented.

"It's my job my Dear." she replied. "Also, I hope you'll be happy to know that her new Host Family has no problems with Dragonewts." she added.

"Well that's great." he replied smiling.

"Yes, Marguerite is really happy and can't wait to meet everybody. I'll be bringing her to her new house tomorrow morning. I just wanted to give you an update on her well being, given you've played a very important role today." she explained.

"I really appreciate that Miss Victoria." he replied.

"Anyway, I have some work to do. I'll see you again very soon my Dear. I'll be checking on you and the girls as always." she told him.

"Have a pleasant day now." he said before they both hung up. As Thomas then started heading to the house from his truck, a thought crossed his mind. 'Wait a minute, Diana said that laborers were here earlier and added some extensions to the house and that was shortly after that whole mess with Marguerite.' he thought. 'She wouldn't...no.' he then thought smiling again. 'Nah, she's just making sure that the girls here have plenty of room in the house. I mean, how many other families are hosting three students? You're worrying about nothing at all old Tom Fool.' he told himself.

He decided he was gonna grab himself something to eat and get something to drink too before he'd pick up on farm work again. After all, work on Hayes Farm is very long and demanding. The young farm boy would enter the house and see Tamara laying on the couch in his family's living room. It looked like she was napping but when he stepped in, he saw her ear twitch which meant she heard him and shot up to see him. Tamara smiled and jumped up to run forward and greet him with a hug, nearly knocking him off his feet as he tried to remain standing. He really wished that she would learn to control herself a bit because she was much stronger than he was and did get a little too overexcited whenever he got back from an errand, even if it was a short one.

"Master, I'm glad you came home!" she cheered with her tail wagging behind her happily.

Thomas smiled and hugged her back before putting his hat up on the rack near the front door. "Yeah, Diana told me that you missed me. You do understand that I was only running to town to get some feed for the horses and chickens right?" he asked her.

"I know, but you left without telling me anything and I also wanted to go with you." she replied. "So I decided that once I was done with chores, I was gonna wait right here for you." she told him.

"So you've been sitting on the couch the whole time waiting for me to get back then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I did Master. It's because I love you." she replied happily.

Thomas couldn't help but smile and shake his head at that. Tamara really was a lot more like a dog than anything else. He then walked up and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Then how about we have a glass of lemonade and a quick break before we start work again." he suggested.

"Okay." she agreed before heading over to the fridge and getting some glasses.

Thomas took a look around the house and noticed it looked a little different. That's when he realized that it looked a little wider than before. "Did the crew who came here earlier today redo the whole house?" he asked her as he first poured her a glass and then himself.

"No, not the whole house." she answered. "They did do the living room, dining room and they added some more rooms upstairs." she told him.

"How many?" he asked.

"Three." she answered.

'Why three more rooms? Tammy, Lien and Isabel already have rooms of their own and they're quite comfortable in them.' he thought. "Well, you're supposed to be learning more about Human Society, did you learn anything while watching the construction crews work?" he asked her.

"Actually, yes I did." she answered smiling. "One, those guys work really fast. They weren't even here for twenty minutes before they were done." she told him.

'How the Hell is that even possible?' he asked himself. "And Ma and Pa are okay with it?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad love it." she replied happily. "They say that the house looks even better before and they didn't even need to spend a single penny." she told him, getting him to chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose Ma and Pa would be happy if their house could get remodeled for free." he said before taking a drink of the yellow lemon juice. "What I find really interesting is that while the inside looks different and all that, the outside of the house hasn't changed at all." he commented, remembering that the outside of the house looks just the same as how it always did. "Anyway, what else have you learned?" he asked her.

"Francis, Diana and Lien are very territorial." she replied. "They wouldn't let anyone near their rooms." she told him.

Thomas nodded hearing that, thinking that was how Lien and his sisters were. Both Thomas and Tamara would finish their glasses and then head out to continue work. Thomas would first head out to the fields and help Isabel bring the cows back from the pasture and much to his surprise, the cattle really seemed to like her. Had to be that she was a Holstaur but he wasn't too sure. He also met up with Lien who was milking goats by hand and while trying her best to be sneaky about it, couldn't hide the fact she'd take a sip of the milk. (Werecats have a love for fresh farm milk and goats milk from Hayes Farm was the best. At least Lien thought so.) Once the day was done, everyone had dinner at the table and then went to bed for the following morning.

[The Next Morning]

Thomas rolled in his sleep and noticed that it was really chilly this morning. Did he leave the window open? He got up and stretched before heading over and then freaked when he saw where he was. Somehow, he was no longer in his room, but on the roof of his family's barn. He looked around to see that the Sun was slowly rising in the distance which meant that it was morning now and he was supposed to be getting ready for work in the fields with Pa. So how the hell did he get all the way up here? That was when he heard some laughter from behind him. Turning, he saw standing on the roof with him was a Dragon girl with wings resting on her shoulders, her arms crossed and a smug looking smirk on her face, seeing his expression.

"Good morning Thomas." said Marguerite who was smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Marg?" he asked, still confused. "How did I get all the way up here?" he asked her.

The Dragonewt raised a brow in response. "Why, because I brought you up here of course." she replied as if that were obvious.

"How?" he asked.

He then watched as she lifted and spread open her wings which now looked a lot bigger than he thought they were. "Do you believe that these are only for looks?" she asked him back.

"But...how?" he asked again.

She then rolled her eyes before answering. "Okay, I came in through your window, lifted you out of your bed and flew you all the way up here. Does that make sense to you?" she asked him.

"R-Really?" he asked, hardly believing it.

"You're a very heavy sleeper and you're not to heavy to carry either." she replied. "And you still haven't answered my question from earlier. Did you sleep well?" she asked again.

"I slept fine I guess." he answered before looking over the side of the barn he was standing on top of. "Would you mind helping me down please?" he asked her.

Marg had him stand on the edge then she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You smell nice." she said, getting a whiff of his scent.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a blush, not sure he heard her right.

"Hold on tight." she replied before spreading her wings and then having the both of them jump off together at the same time.

Thomas was tense for a second but then relaxed a bit as she used her wings like a parachute, allowing them both to glide down slowly and easily. She then let go once both their feet were on solid ground again.

"Thank you." he told her once he felt his heartbeat returning to normal.

"Of course." she replied as her wings folded in and rested on her shoulders like they always did.

"Anyway, I heard from Miss Victoria that you found a new Host Family, but I didn't expect a visit from you so soon." he told her.

Marg raised one of her brows at that. "What do you mean by a visit?" she asked.

"Why else would you be coming here?" he asked her.

Marg didn't answer but she did smirk and keep looking at his face, waiting to see his reaction. She didn't have to wait very long at all because his questioning look changed very quickly to a startling realization as he started putting two and two together.

"You cannot be serious." he finally said to her.

"Our Coordinator is in the house right now, finishing the paperwork with Mr. and Mrs. Hayes." she replied with a sneer. "I'm so happy that Miss Victoria found me a new Host Family who has no problem at all with Dragonewts." she said to him.

"You said she's still here?" he asked getting a nod from her. "Good, because I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind." he said as he started walking off.

'This should be good.' she thought as she followed him.

Thomas turned around and headed back to his house. There was no way he was gonna let this go forward. He's already responsible for three students, there's no way Victoria was gonna drop another one on his lap and use him as a means to make her job in finding willing host families easy. He was gonna march straight up to the house, look her dead in the eye and give her a piece of his mind. Or at least he was going if it wasn't for the Kobold who'd charge out the front door when he was about to open it, tackle him to the ground, now straddling him and looking very distraught.

"Master! Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me this is just cruel sick joke!" she begged.

"As much as I love cruel sick jokes, this isn't a joke." replied Marg. "We're housemates now Fleabag and I've gotta say, this is gonna make my home stay even more interesting." she said.

"Who are you calling a Fleabag?!" Tamara shouted as she glared daggers at the Dragonewt.

"Was that a real serious question?" she asked back which got the Kobold to start growling at her.

"Ladies, please." said Thomas as he got back up. "Let's not fight, let's remain calm and work this out." he said as he dusted himself off. "Tammy Darlin, is Miss Victoria still inside with Ma and Pa?" he asked her.

"I think they're signing the papers right now." she told him.

'Well that's just fine and dandy.' he though as he marched straight up to the front door.

[Inside The House]

Jim had just finished signing the papers and handed them over to the Vampire who smiled as she read them. "I really appreciate your willingness to take in another student and on such short notice." she said to the farming couple. "It's just very difficult to find families willing to house a Dragonewt and Thomas has proven to be our most trusted Host and you, our most trusted Family." she complimented.

"Oh, not at all." replied Sally with a smile. "Our Family is more than happy to help these girls in their mission to join human society and we're glad to hear that our Son is someone you can trust with such an important job." she told her.

"Plus, we can always use another pair of hands on the farm and this will be good for them too." Jim added.

Victoria stood up and made her way, walking past Thomas, Tamara, Lien and Isabel and up to Marguerite. "Here's your new ID my Dear." said Victoria as she handed it to the young red Dragon girl. "I really hope that you enjoy your stay here on Hayes Farm." she tells her.

"I have no doubt that I will." she replied with a smirk while looking over at Thomas.

Thomas simply hung his head in defeat. What was the point? Victoria wasn't gonna listen to him anyway.

"Oh, and remember my Dear." said Victoria, getting Thomas' attention again. "No prohibited activities." she warned with a smirk as she put her shades back on. "Ta ta." she finished before heading out the door.

"Alright, who would like some breakfast?" asked Sally who was heading behind the counter to begin working on some eggs and french toast.

"Oh, I would love some Mrs. Hayes." replied Marg who then looped her arm with Thomas' and dragged him to the table. "Would you care to join me Babe?" she asked him sweetly.

Thomas' eye twitched when he heard the new pet name he'd been given. Francis and Diana didn't really seem to react to it in any extreme way and just went to the table to wait for their morning meal. Ma and Pa didn't really seem to make a fuss over it either. It was the other girls who heard her most clearly. Isabel raised a brow, being the ditsy sorta girl she was while Tamara and Lien both stood frozen for a moment, trying to fully process what she just called him. 3...2...1...

"BABE?!" they both shrieked in unison.

"What?" asked Marg with a playful smile. "You both have nicknames for him, why can't I have one for him?" she asked.

"This is just great!" complained Tamara who stomped her foot. "Now I've got another rival!" she spat while Lien was actually thinking the same thing since she wanted Thomas' affections too.

"Rival?" asked Marg. "Please. That would imply that we're on equal playing fields, to which we're not." she remarked, getting both the Kobold and the Werecat to start growling at her. Marg just smirked again at their reaction. 'This is gonna be fun.' she thought to herself.

Thomas leaned forward with his elbows on the table and placed his face in his hands. 'This is gonna quickly become another massive pain in my ass.' he thought.

Sally made everyone another delicious meal of scrambles eggs, some strips of bacon and she also made some classic oats with mixed berries added in for flavor. She also brought some nice cool and refreshing milk and orange juice so everyone could wash it down. Once breakfast had gotten started, the girls did calm down which was a very good thing mind you. Ma's cooking had a way of making everyone feel a whole lot better and to forget their troubles because Tamara, Lien and Isabel were happily eating at the same table with Marguerite and they were acting like they were never mad at her at all. While they ate though, Marguerite did wrap her tail around one of his ankles which was either to show affection or hold him prisoner.

Once breakfast was done, Jim and Thomas led everyone outside so they could begin work. They got just outside when Jim turned to everyone.

"Alright, Tommy and I are gonna work the fields this morning." he began. "We've gotta spray some pesticide over the fields to protect our corn and other vegetables from the pests that would do harm to them. So we're gonna assign some tasks for each of you to do this morning. Around noon, we're gonna meet back up for a break and a brief lunch and then we're gonna spend the rest of the day outside until the job is done. Now for your duties." he started. "Isabel, Sally and I have noticed that you do great with the cattle so we'd like for you to lead them out to the pasture so they can graze for the next several hours." he told her.

"Okay." she said cheerfully. Everyone watched as she walked over to the pen where the cows her and opened it up. "Come along now ladies." she called out and sure enough, the cattle came out and followed her as they made their way to where they enjoyed grazing.

"Tamara, Lien and Marguerite." he continued. "You three are gonna help Francis and Diana with feeding the other animals. This includes the horses, the sheep, the goats, the alpacas, the chickens, the ducks and the hogs." he listed off. "I'm sure the girls have already shown you how it's done so I trust you know what to do." he told them.

"Not a problem Dad." said Tamara.

"We'll get right on it." said Lien.

"Um, Mr. Hayes." said Marg who raised her hand. "I was kinda hoping if it was alright that I come out to the fields with you and Thomas actually." she told him.

"I suppose there's no real harm in it. But why?" he asked.

She responded by looping her arm around Thomas'. "I want to spend a little more time with my Host." she answered while smirking at how annoyed both Tamara and Lien looked off to the side.

"Alright then." he answered. "But I hope you know that it's gonna be hot out there today." he warned her.

"How bad could it be?" he asked as they all parted ways to do their chores.

She got her answer when they started working the fields and after just one hour, she thought that the heat was unbearable. What made things even more harder for her was that as a reptile, she was coldblooded and wasn't able to regulate her body heat the same way a mammal does so she was sweating heavily through her clothing now while riding behind Thomas on the tractor. She was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tag along just to annoy the other girls and was now wishing she just stuck with feeding the other animals. By noon, everyone would meet back up and much to her relief, Mrs. Hayes had a large pitcher of ice cold lemonade waiting fr everyone and boy did she feel like she was dying right now.

Once they all had their fill of lemonade, Marg was the first to speak. "I'm glad that's all over." she said while pouring herself another glass to bring her body heat down just a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked her. "Our day is just starting." he added.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Farm work isn't done in only a few hours y'know." said Tamara with a smile. "We're gonna be out here at least for a few more hours." she told her.

"I'd say we're actually about a third of the way done." said Lien who was satisfied with seeing Marg's expression.

"You've gotta be kidding me." she replied, starting to regret what she just got herself into.

"Welcome to Hayes Farm." said Thomas with a smile.

[Author's Notes] Well everyone, you've met the Athlete, you've met the Princess and you've met the Ditz too. As I'm sure you can all guess, Marguerite is my personal favorite...The BITCH! Just a little something to look forward to next chapter. I'm gonna be having a 4th Of July special since we did just celebrate Independence Day just recently. I would have done that chapter quicker but work and stuff got in my way. Something else to look forward to next chapter is I will be introducing the next home stay and I would like to see if anyone can guess who it's gonna be and I'm also gonna introduce some people I've been meaning to for a while now and you're finally gonna see them. The American MON Squad!

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me a Review or a PM and let me knew what you all think of it and if you have any thoughts or ideas that you'd like to share, please lay em on me because I love getting em.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	11. Independence Day Pt 1

[Hayes Farm]

It's been two days since Marguerite moved to Hayes farm and it's been a real strain on both Tamara and Lien's nerves. On the one hand, Marg's high and mighty attitude really got under their fur. Tamara used to think that Lien was bad when it came to looking down the nose at you, but Marguerite constantly comparing them to average household pets in the presence of a dragon was way worse. It was funny how both a Werecat and a Kobold could actually agree on something for a change and the bitter irony was that Dragonewts were infinitely way worse than the other. Her unearned sense of moral superiority and perceived sense of entitlement made them both wanna throttle her sometimes. If it wasn't for Thomas, they probably would.

Then there are the mornings in the house. Marg is always the first up and the first in the bathroom. If it isn't taking the longest bath any living creature could ever take or spending an entire hour brushing and braiding her hair that was bad, it's taking the time to polish each and every single scale on her body one at a time until they shine. Her excuse is that it's customary for a dragon to clean and polish her scales since it's something that her species takes great pride in but truth told, they could tell she's doing it for shits and giggles. She knows full well that it gets on their nerves when she takes a whole hour more to shine her scales to perfection and getting to them entertains her. Both of them made a mental note to talk to Victoria about this.

And if it wasn't how rude she was or how high and mighty she acted that got on their nerves, it was her constant complaining. The first day of working on the farm and both Tamara and Lien were stuck with her bitching about either how hot it was outside or how the labor was causing her joints to cramp up or hurt like something an old woman would nag about. She was constantly trying to slack off to take a break and leave them to do everything else or complain how thirsty she was. The Kobold and the Werecat were amazed at the level of patience the Hayes family had with her. They actually asked Mrs. Hayes and she said that they just had to give her time to adjust. Thomas, his dad and his sisters said the same thing and would just go on.

Isabel remained as cheery and happy as ever, not really having much of a problem with Marguerite which was surprising for the others given how many mean jokes she cracks about the Holstaur all the time, insulting her intelligence or making mean remarks about her height. Yet Isabel didn't really seem to notice or care all that much. Perhaps there was a benefit to being a little slower than other people and not noticing when someone makes you the butt of their jokes. Really, the only people who had such a huge problem with Marg were Tamara and Lien. Marg's constant attitude and shameless flirting with Thomas because she knew it would get under their skin would lead to more fights than ever before. She probably took a sick pleasure in making life harder.

Today was an extremely busy day on the farm and the girls never heard the end of Marg's whining. The sun was already setting when they were finally done with all the farm work and they were quite tired. All four of them entered in through the front door where Mrs. Hayes was already in the kitchen and making dinner for everyone. Tamara just sat down and laid back in the sofa with Isabel while Lien headed into the kitchen to grab herself a drink of water. Marguerite slumped down in the love seat and brought one of her feet up to rub it.

"This sucks!" she complained. "How can you do this every single day? My feet are killing me." she whined.

"Will you please keep it to yourself?" Tamara asked in annoyance. "We've had to listen to all your bitching all day long." she told her.

"Hey, I'm not meant for this kind of work." she retorted. "I only stayed on because I like Thomas, not because I wanted to break my back doing the work of lowly commoners." she told her.

"Now Marg, I know you're still adjusting and it isn't easy, but you'll get used to it in no time at all." Sally called to her from the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure I want to." she mumbled.

Isabel looked to her left and right before looking over to Tamara. "Hey, where is Sweetie?" she asked her.

Lien reentered the room and took a seat between Isabel and Tamara. "Come to think about it, I haven't seen Dear Sir for several hours now." she observed.

"He left with Dad while we were out in the fields with the cows." said Tamara. "Said he was asked to help him with something very important." she added.

"Did he say what?" asked Marg.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and all four girls shrieked in shock at the sight. A tall individual stood in the doorway wearing a white apron that was covered in blood splatter. His face was hidden under the shadows but he had a bloody meat cleaver in his hand. All four Interspecies girls felt like they were now on a classic slasher film. That was when he stepped inside and they saw the smiling face of Jim Hayes.

"Evening Ladies." he greeted before walking past them.

Thomas then walked in and he too was wearing a bloodied apron like his father. "Girls." he greeted.

"Master, why do you and Dad look like you committed a murder?" Tamara asked still looking really freaked out.

"Pa and I just finished some work at the slaughterhouse." he answered with a grin. "We killed one of the hogs and had to carve him up, gut it and get it ready for tomorrow." he told her.

Now the four of them were less scared and more curious. "What's going on tomorrow?" asked Lien.

The young blonde male human smiled at the question. "Only one of the greatest Holidays ever celebrated in the United States of America. Tomorrow is July 4th which is Independence Day." he answered.

Isabel bounced happily in her seat. "Oooooh, a Holiday? That sounds like fun." she said excitedly.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of this Holiday coming to this Country. Is this important in America?" asked Marg.

"You bet." replied her Host who took his hat off and hug it up. "We're celebrating our Independence from the British after winning the Revolutionary War and becoming our own free country." he told them.

"What sort of things are we gonna be doing tomorrow?" asked Tamara.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun." he replied. "Ma and Pa are gonna leave with Francis and Diana early tomorrow morning with the Truck so they can reach the park first. We're gonna get up and have a light work day, basically feeding all the animals before taking the Van and heading to Richmond. There's gonna be a Parade we're gonna see and then we're heading to the park there to meet up with everyone else. Ma and Pa are gonna set up a Hog Roast for us." he told them.

"A BBQ?" asked Tamara who shot up from her seat in excitement, her tail wagging happily behind her.

"That's right." he answered. "That two hundred and fifty pound Hog is gonna slow roast for a good long while until it's just right for us to carve it up and enjoy. To the point where the meat just falls right off the bone and the fat glistens in the light and...Tammy Darlin, you're droolin." he told her.

Marg burst into laughter and Lien even chuckled as Tamara brought her paw up to wipe her chin and blush in embarrassment from just oozing on herself in front of the boy she loved.

"And we're gonna have more food too." he continued. "Ma grabbed some fish which she finished seasoning and we'll be grilling too." he said which caused Lien to smile and lick her lips. Lien loved Mrs. Hayes fish. She always cooked it so well and added just the right amount of seasoning. "We're also bringing fresh vegetables from the fields and the garden for you too Isabel." he told her.

"Thank you so much Sweetie." she chimed.

"And lastly, we're gonna grill some chicken too." he said which made Marg smile. Marguerite loved chicken, be it fried, grilled or roasted. "Plus, my Uncle Peter and my Aunt Nichole are coming up from North Carolina to join us and they're bringing their own very special homemade BBQ Sauce. Once you spread it on that Pork fresh from the fire and taste it, it'll take your taste buds on a journey." he told them. "Also, there's gonna be lots to do tomorrow." he continued. "There's a massive pond where you can go swimming on one side but won't disturb the people who're fishing on the other side. There's also Skeet Shooting contests, football, music and games or just sitting around the bonfires and enjoying the day with Family and Loved Ones." he finished.

"And don't forget the Fireworks!" Ma called out from the kitchen.

"OH! How can I forget the fireworks?!" he shouted. "Ladies, I hope you all like Fireworks cause you're gonna see what an American Independence Day Fireworks Show really looks like." he told them and they all looked excited.

"I can hardly wait!" Tamara cheered practically jumping up and down.

"I wanna go fishing!" said Lien excitedly.

"I love Parties!" said Isabel happily.

'I'm starting to think that staying here in this house was the right decision after all.' thought Marguerite. She then eyed Thomas again to drink in more of his handsome features. 'And it definitely seemed like the right idea to start with.' she further thought.

"Thomas, head upstairs and clean up then come back down for dinner." said Sally in the other room.

"Okay Ma." replied the young blonde who headed upstairs to wash up.

That night, everyone ate dinner with the excitement of the following day in their minds. Each of the four girls were thrilled at the chance to experience a real human holiday. And each of them also went to bed thinking that they wanted to do something special with Thomas.

[Next Morning]

"MASTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" screamed a very angry Kobold which woke a sleeping human up and shoot up in his bed.

Thomas was now wide awake and looking to see that Tamara was in his room and she looked pissed. "What is it Tammy Darlin?" he asked. That was when he looked down to see what was making her angry. Laying next to him was Marguerite who stirred a bit before opening her eyes and yawning. "Marg, what are you doing here?" he asked blushing at the sight of the Dragonewt who was cuddling up next to him. She was also only wearing her custom made bra and panties which certainly left a lot to the imagination.

"Morning Babe." she greeted before sitting back up and yawning.

"What are you doing in Master's bed?!" shouted Tamara still mad as hell.

"What?" she asked as she got back up and wrapped herself in a bathrobe. "Last night was very cold and I needed to regulate my body heat so I thought I'd get warm from my Host." she answered before turning back to Thomas. "After all, I am coldblooded." she told him.

Thomas rubbed the back of his head and got up. "Okay, if that's the case then I'm sure there's nothing to be too upset about." he said which didn't really help with how mad Tamara was. "But next time, let me know if you're cold and I'll turn up the heat okay?" he asked Marg.

"Thank you so much Babe." she replied while shooting a teasing look at Tamara.

That's when Thomas turned to look at her as well. "Tammy Darlin, why are you here though?" he asked.

And as if it never happened, she was instantly happy. "I wanted to wish you a happy Independence Day Master." she beamed.

Thomas smiled at the kind gesture. "Well thank you very much Tammy Darlin, that's very sweet of you." he replied. "Now if you Ladies will kindly excuse me, I need to get my day started." he said before walking past them and heading to the bathroom.

Once he was out of the room, Marg turned back to Tamara and put one of her clawed hands on her hips. "So, why were you really in his room?" she asked walking past her with a raised brow.

"Like I said, I just wanted to wish him a happy 4th of July." she answered while she followed her out to the hallway.

"Don't give me any of that." she turned back with a sneer. "I've seen the way you look at him. How you watch his every move or turn whenever he enters the room. And Master? Really?" she asked her. Tamara didn't reply but Marg did focus on someone from behind her. "And I know you're right around the corner listening in on us Fur Ball." she said, causing Lien to reveal herself.

"I believe you already know my name Marguerite. It's Lien-hua and I would appreciate it if you addressed me as such." she replied.

"Whatever." she retorted while shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is that both of you, just like the Bimbo have the hots for the Human." she told them.

"It's not against the rules for us to love our Master." Tamara protested.

"Which is fine by me." replied the red Dragonewt. "In fact, there'd be no satisfaction otherwise." she added.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lien.

"When I first met Thomas, I thought he was kind and very cute. For a Human." she started. "Than he proved that he was different from all the others so I found him very intriguing. After spending some time with him, I realized I liked him. But then I found out that all of you have strong feelings for him too." she said with another wicked smile.

"Even if you like him too, we're not gonna give him up." Tamara protested.

"That's right." Lien cut in. "We've been here longer than you have and we're not gonna just let you have him simply because you're some high and mighty Dragon." she told her.

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun for me if you gave up, now would it?" she asked. "And I don't want you to give up on your efforts to win him because what I want, is to be the one who steals him from you." she said with another cruel face. "I wanna see the looks on all your faces when he chooses me over you and leaves you all betrayed and forgotten." she finished before heading back to her bedroom while listening to the sound of an angry Kobold and Werecat snarling.

Both the Cat and Dog then turned to one another. "Truce until we get rid of the Bitch?" Tamara asked.

"Truce." replied her rival.

Thomas and the girls got work on the farm done very quickly. All they really had to do was make sure that all the farm animals had plenty of food and water to last them the day. This was of course the cows, the goats, the pigs, chickens, ducks, turkeys, alpacas and the sheep. Once they were ready to go, Thomas let them all file into the van and then got into the driver's seat before taking off for Richmond. While they drove, Tamara asked Thomas to explain what Independence Day was about. He was more than happy to give her a brief history lesson and told everyone how nearly two hundred and fifty years ago, America was actually a part of the British Empire. Then the Colonies declared their Independence which started a war with the English.

While he talked, they could hear the passion in his voice as he told them the story of their Founding Fathers like Thomas Jefferson who wrote the Declaration of Independence which was then signed by fifty six Delegates from Congress before having it sent to England on July 4th 1776. How James Madison wrote the Constitution of the United States and how against all odds, General George Washington who Thomas said was one of the Greatest of Virginians, led them to war against the British until the British Commander surrendered in Yorktown Virginia on September 3rd 1783. It was then after that, George Washington was the first man ever elected President of the United States.

"Is that why you're wearing a different hat Sweetie?" asked Isabel.

She was referring to the hat he had on his head. Rather then his favorite hat with the Confederate Cross on it, it was a white hat with the Star Spangled Banner.

"I wear this hat each year out of respect for the Founding Fathers and the Patriots who fought for freedom from England." he replied. "Back then, there was no Confederacy yet so it would be a little inappropriate for me to wear the Confederate Flag for the 4th of July." he told her.

It didn't take a long at all before the five of them made it to their destination. As they got out, the four Interspecies girls marveled at the sky when they heard a loud boom with lights in the sky.

"Wow!" Tamara said in excitement, her tail wagging behind her as she saw the lights of red, white and blue.

"This is so beautiful." Lien commented.

"I've never seen anything at all like it." said Isabel.

"Just you wait when the sun goes down." Thomas said with a grin. "These are just the little lights. You're in for a real treat tonight." he told them.

Even Marg was impressed with the display of fire works. "I've gotta admit, Humans do know how to throw some pretty great parties." she complimented.

"Come on. Let's go find Ma and Pa." he told them and they headed off to the park.

Along the way from the parking lot to the park itself, there was a parade. They took a moment to watch it go by. Everybody in the crowds, both humans and interspecies people alike, saw massive floats and troops marching while carrying banners. Even the Boy Scouts and the Girl Scouts marched in the parade to pay their respects to the United States. There was even a troop of two dozen men dressed in traditional blue uniforms of the patriots from the Revolutionary War with tricorn hats. They were carrying the original stars and stripes and had several young boys playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" on the fife and drums. There were several marching bands to follow as the parade went on and Thomas saw that the girls loves it.

"Tommy!" called out a girl which made them turn to face her. She looked to be the same age as Thomas with orange/red curly hair and brown eyes with freckles. "Long time so see Tommy." she said with a smile. She was wearing a white blouse and a navy blue jean skirt with a pair of sneakers.

The other girls looked at her with curiosity while Thomas smiled back and walked up to greet her.

"Is she someone who knows Sweetie?" Isabel asked.

"They look like they know each other." replied Marguerite.

'If she tries something, then so help me...' Tamara thought, seeing how she was a very pretty human.

"Perhaps a friend of his?" Lien suggested.

They were surprised to see them hug with the redhead girl pop her foot and then give him a quick peck on the cheek. This made Tamara very angry very quickly.

"It's good to see you again Beth. Come on, I wanna introduce you to some people." he told her.

The two of them walked up to the girls and once they were close enough, Tamara dashed forward and wrapped her arms around Thomas, hugging him from behind and then glaring daggers at the redhead girl. "You better not try anything at all with Master, because I saw him first! He's mine!" she warned her.

"E-E-Excuse me?" she replied with the most startled look.

Thomas face palmed before turning back to the Kobold who was hanging off his shoulders. "Tammy Darlin, this is Bethany Hayes. My Cousin from North Carolina." he told her. "Beth, these are the students living with us back on the farm. Tamara from Siberia, Lien-hua from Hong Kong, Isabel from Spain and Marguerite from France." he told her listing them all off.

"Wait, Cousin? So that means..." Tamara asked which got the other girl to laugh.

"I love my Cousin sure, but I don't love him that much." she replied, getting Tamara to blush a little from overreacting.

"Smooth move Flea Bag." said Marg who crossed her arms and sneered at her.

"Shut up!" she called back to the Dragonewt.

"Tommy, are you really acting as a Host to all of them?" Beth asked in amazement.

"Yes and it's been very interesting." he replied with a smile.

"Well come on." she said turning towards the park. "Uncle Jim and Aunt Sally asked me to find all of you so we can meet back up for where we're gonna be having the picnic." she told them.

"Let's go everyone." he said and they were all off.

Beth lead Thomas and his charges to the place were their families were setting everything up. In addition to seeing James and Sally, the girls all saw two other adults who they had to assume were Thomas' Aunt and Uncle. Peter looked like Jim, just a little younger with only a mustache in place of a beard like his brother but he does have the same grey eyes and brown hair. Nichole looked like an older and more mature version of Bethany. Same curly orange/red hair and brown eyes as well as the same freckles on her lovely face. They also met another one of Thomas' cousins, Beth's little brother Brandon who had his mom's red hair and brown eyes too. He was twelve years old and has shown to be very interested in the girls because he's only seen them on TV.

"Alright." Jim said getting their attention. "The Hog should be ready in a few more hours so go ahead and explore a bit if you want, have some fun and enjoy the celebration." he told them.

"You all have permission to go on your own too if you want Girls." said Sally. "So long as you stay within the park grounds, feel free to explore and try out anything you want." she told them.

Marguerite was the first to head off because she was interested in having some time to herself and Lien wanted to head down to the pond because she wanted to try out fishing. Meanwhile, Isabel and Tamara wanted to stay with Thomas. They all agreed to meet back up with the Hayes in about three hours when the hog was ready to be carved up for dinner.

[With Marg]

Marguerite walked about freely through the park, seeing people setting off fire works while kids ran to and from the place playing games. She also saw men and women playing various instruments and playing songs she wasn't too familiar with. She made it a mental note to ask Thomas the names of some of these songs because some of them seemed quite delightful. What caught her attention was when she actually heard gun shots going off. She looked and saw some humans shooting some skeets out of the air with shotguns. She watched as an older looking gentleman fire off another round and the clay disk explode in the air. He then turned around and saw the red dragon girl.

"Afternoon Young Lady." he greeted, tipping his slouch hat. "Would you like to try it? Squeeze off a couple of shots?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." she answered stepping forward. 'Can't be that much fun though.' she thought as she took the gun offered to her. The man then pulled the lever and launched the skeet through the air. She took aim and fired and on her first shot, it shattered. A satisfied smile spread across her face. 'Oh, fuck the Hell yes!' she thought as the guy fired off several more which she shot out of the air with each time she cocked then gun and then squeezed the trigger. She didn't notice how a crowd was gathering and cheering for her as she shot skeet after skeet. Finally, she missed one which fell to grass. She growled in frustration before looking to the guy who was firing the skeets for her. "Can I please finish it off?" she asked.

The guy thought it was a strange but didn't want to argue with a young lady with a gun and nodded. She walked over the place where the disk landed and aimed her gun square at it. "I will see you in Hell." she said to it in a deep and angry voice before squeezing the trigger.

[With Lien]

Lien was having a field day at the pond. She got the fishing gear from the truck that Mr. and Mrs. Hayes used to bring the pig to the park and was catching huge catfish. Each time she caught another one, she'd remove the hook gently and toss it into the bucket with all the others she wanted to bring these back home and for Mrs. Hayes to help her process them later for cooking. She was quickly beginning to like human holidays because this was heaven for her. She loved catching fish and the fact that she could fillet these fish, cook em and eat em later was just the best.

"I am so happy that Dear Sir brought us along." she said as she cast her line out again. "I could never do something like this back in Hong Kong. America has some of the best holidays ever." she said before feeling her pole tugging which meant that there was another bite. She quickly reeled it in and licked her lips with anticipation when she lifted the fish out of the water. "Oh! This is a very big one." she said as she pulled out the hook and dropped the fish into the bucket. 'I do hope Dear Sir likes it.' she thought as she prepared to cast out another line. She wanted to catch enough for the whole family and share some of these with Thomas.

Another thing she really liked about this event were all the fire works. Thomas told her and everyone else that there were gonna be a lot of fire works and he wasn't kidding. She marveled as they exploded into stars of different colors and light up the sky. She honestly couldn't wait until the sun went down and for the grand finale. She wanted to see how big this can possibly get. Back when she was home in Hong Kong, she read once that there were some fire work shows in the U.S. that could be seen from space. Now that was a show she wanted to behold. And hopefully, with Thomas.

[With Thomas, Tamara And Isabel]

The three of them walked about trying out different events and enjoying snacks that were being sold at local stalls. Isabel heard for the first time the lovely sound of a banjo and wanted to know if she could get one later and learn to play it. Tamara asked her host to buy for her what looked like one of the most delicious things she'd ever seen in her life. It was a burger with bacon bits and cheddar cheese cubes cooked inside the patty. Eventually, the three of them stood and watched a ban play patriotic songs on a stage in front of the crowd. Everyone from humans to interspecies people were enjoying classic songs from the old times right up to more modern and recent songs. People even danced to the classic tunes of the guitar, banjo and fiddle.

Not long after the music died down, Thomas and the charges he was traveling with met back up with Marguerite and Lien.

"Have y'all been having a good time?" he asked them.

"The best." replied Lien who showed him the bucket of catfish she caught earlier.

"I admit, you Humans know how to throw parties." said Marg.

Suddenly, Thomas was actually knocked off his feet when something dashed in behind him and right through his legs. He flew up and crashed down on the floor while they watched him land hard. "Master! Are you okay?!" Tamara freaked as she reached down to help him back up to his feet.

"That really smarts." he grunted.

"Mariko, Darling, you need to apologize when you knock somebody over." they all heard from behind them.

Thomas and his charges turned to see another Interspecies woman. She looked like another Lycan do to the fur that covered her whole body. She was in fact a Werefox known as an Inari. She had light tan fur covering her mostly with a white underbelly starting at her neck on down. She had brown hair put up in an elaborate hairstyle like geisha girls in Japan wore and orange colored eyes. She also had two long tan fox ears poking up through her brown hair and a light tan colored furry tail behind her and like her ears, it had a splash of white on the tip. She was wearing an elegant purple Kimono with a yellow sash tied around her waist which was fashioned into a bow on her lower back. She looked very refined and proper as well as very pretty.

"I'm sorry Mama." said the Inerspecies child who knocked him down seconds ago. The little fox girl was the spitting image of her mother. Same colored hair and fur along with white underbelly and tips on her ears and tail. She wore a pink Kimono with a little purple sash around her waist just like her mother.

"Do not apologize to me, it was this young man you tripped." she told her.

She then turned to Thomas and bowed her head in a traditional bow as custom in Japanese culture. "I'm very sorry Sir." she said to him.

Her mother also bowed her head to him as well. "I sincerely apologies good Sir. My Daughter was getting a little too overexcited to be attending a real Human Holiday and wasn't watching where she was going." she told him.

Thomas simply smiled and actually bowed back with his hands at his hips. "It's quite alright, kids will be kids." he replied. "So please, don't worry about it." he told them.

"Thank you so very much good Sir." she replied standing back up straight and smiling. "And happy 4th of July to you Sir. I understand that this is an important Holiday in America." she added.

"And a happy Independence Day to you as well Madam." he replied tipping his hat. "It most certainly is a very important day here in the U.S. Allow me to handle introductions. My name is Thomas Hayes. These are Tamara, Lien-Hua, Isabel and Marguerite who're all students of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Accord." he told her.

All of the girls with Thomas greeted her and her daughter nicely when introduced. "It is very nice to meet you all." she replied. "My name is Rumiko and this is my Daughter Mariko. We are students as well and have just arrived in America Yesterday." she told him.

"I see." replied Thomas. "Is your Host Family here today as well?" he asked her.

"Sort of." she replied. "We were given special permission to come here on our own because Mariko wanted to see a human festival like this one. We're waiting for our Coordinator to come and then introduce us to them." she told him.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us until then." Isabel offered.

"Oh, we don't want to impose." she replied.

"No it's fine. Right everyone?" Thomas asked them.

"Sure, I have no problem with it." replied Marg.

"Neither do I." said Tamara.

"Sure." said Lien.

Suddenly, some gun shots went off which made everyone jump. Someone was firing off automatic weapons into the air and causing humans to scream. They all looked to see dozens of guys who looked like another subspecies of Lycan. They looked like half man and half hyena. All of them were wearing cameo jackets and trousers with their bare feet exposed and all of them had ammo belts around their chests and AK-47's in their hands. The leader of the group spoke loudly to address the crowd.

"Greetings and salutations you pathetic little humans!" he said in a menacing voice. "Today, you, all of you, are now our Prisoners!" he shouted before he and all his cohorts started laughing obnoxiously.

The entire crowd then erupted into chaos as people began running around shrieking and shouting while Hyenamen started rounding up humans and other interspecies people and capturing them. Thomas shouted for all his charges and for the Inari mother and her daughter to follow him. The group were hoping to run out and away from the park, but there were Hyenas placed strategically in places where they'd capture them if they tried running. The group then dashed and jumped behind the stage where the bands were playing earlier. They weren't to gracious when they all landed though and all just fell on top of one another.

"Will you two Flea Bags get off of me?!" Marg shouted to both Tamara and Lien who were piled on top of her.

"Who the Hell are you calling a Flea Bag?!" they both shouted back down to her.

"Where's Mama?" Mariko asked looking around back and forth.

"And where's Master?" asked Tamara.

That was when they noticed that while Isabel landed flat on her stomach, she had two very familiar human arms sticking out from under her abdomen. They twitched while she lay there.

"Isabel! You're laying right on top of Master! Get the Hell off of him!" she shouted.

Isabel looked and noticed that his arms were sticking out from underneath her. "Oh, that's where he was. What's he doing under my belly?" she asked with her head tilting a little.

"It's because you landed right on top of him now get off!" shouted Lien with irritation.

Isabel got back up and her smile vanished when she looked down beneath her. Apparently, she didn't just land on top of Thomas, but Rumiko as well and the other girls were freaking out when they saw that Isabel's massive boobs were pressing down on the Inari woman's head and forcing her lips up against his. Both Thomas and Rumiko looked into one another's eyes with shocked expressions at the situation of the Holstaur's breasts forcing them to kiss.

"HEY!" shouted Tamara, Lien and Marguerite in fury.

"Mama?" Mariko asked tilting her head a little to the side, seeing her kiss the human boy.

She quickly got out from under Isabel and started frantically waving her arms in protest. "I-I-It wasn't my fault! We all landed on each other completely by accident!" she tried to explain to the three younger angry looking girls.

"Everyone, quiet." Thomas hissed, reminding them they were under attack.

From where they were, they were very well hidden from the Hyenas and it seemed to them that they weren't noticed at all when they jumped into their hiding spot. They had to keep their heads down but they could peer through and see as the Hyenas were gathering up more prisoners and rounding them all up in the center of the park.

"Sweetie?" Isabel asked, getting him to turn to her. "Are you as a Host Family trained to deal with a situation like this?" she asked him.

"Do I look like Liam Neeson?" he asked back.

[Author's Notes] So I tired to cram as much as I could into this chapter and I thought that this would make for an interesting cliffhanger. Bear in mind that the next chapter is when I introduce the American MON squad and I hope you're all looking forward to it as much as I am because it's gonna be fun.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM and let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas or thoughts, I'd love to hear em.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	12. Independence Day Pt 2

[Park Grounds]

It was the late afternoon now with the sun setting in the back and the day was now more lively than ever. Ever since the demihuman terrorists attacked the Independence Day party in the city park, you'd swear that everyone was preparing for full scale war. The Werehyenas had taken over two hundred hostages and were holding them in the center of the park grounds which they've fortified in preparations for the upcoming conflict. Just outside the grounds, the FBI, the US Army, State Militia and the Police Force have gathered to address the crisis. Even the Motorcycle Club, the Hells Angels have decided to throw in with the Militia to save the civilians from the terrorists. In a tent, many commanding officers were going over the situation.

Inside was an Army Colonel who was African American and the one leading the operation, a Colonel of the Virginia Militia who was an older gentleman with white hair and beard with grey eyes, two members of the FBI wearing bullet proof vests over their black suites and the Police Chief who was a man with dark hair and eyes. In the room were several other officers and staff who were all going over the situation with them.

"Alright, so what's the situation?" asked the Army Colonel.

"There are three dozen Werehyenas who're armed with AK-47 Assault Rifles and they've taken two hundred and eleven hostages." replied a member of the FBI. "The leader of the group is their Alpha known as Black Jaw." she told him, gesturing to a picture she had up on the board of him. "He's well known and a wanted man both in the US and in several African countries." she told him.

"He's also a tactical genius." said her partner. "His men singled out and captured any and all humans who were armed and caught them right when the attack began. Once he had a fair amount of prisoners, he set up the best defenses for fighting against any counterattack we launch." he told him.

"My men have done a recon." said the Militia Colonel. "His men are effectively using prisoners as human shields and threatening to start executing hostages if we come too close with any firearms." he said. "If we tried to attack now, not only would I lose half the men under my command, but he'd kill all the hostages before we could rescue them." he finished.

"Any demands yet?" asked the Colonel.

The Police Chief stepped forward in response. "They allowed one of my officers to approach and gave him this letter." he said, handing it to the Colonel. "He's also shouting it over a megaphone over and over." he added.

The Colonel took it and began reading.

[The Hyenas]

"I say again!" shouted Black Jaw over the megaphone. "We demand two million dollars for each hostage we have in our possession and for every three hours we don't get a response, I'll shoot and kill one hostage and with each one I have executed, the price for the remaining hostage doubles!" he shouts before chuckling and getting his cohorts to start laughing too. "And then, every year on the anniversary of this day, you will send us one hundred human girls on the cusp of womanhood to be our new brides!" he shouted before he and his cohorts all started laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

[HQ]

"He cannot be serious." said the Colonel after he finished reading the demands. "He's demanding not only an unreasonable amount of money but for us to just hand over human girls as sex slaves?" he asked looking around.

"He's very serious." they all heard coming from the entrance to the tent. They all turn to see a woman in a full body black and yellow SWAT uniform with MON on the back of it. She had long black hair and glowing red eyes and she carried a case. "Werehyenas blame the US for all their woman leaving them." she said stepping in and placing her case on the table before opening it up. "Males among their species are cruel and abusive so the female frequently run away to western countries like Canada, the United States, Britain, the EU, Australia and New Zealand for a better life. Now they want the US to send them human women as sex slaves." she said before she began assembling a rifle she had in the case with her.

"And just who are you?" asked the Colonel.

"Victoria Tepes." she replied. "Interspecies Coordinator and Agent of the ICEP." she told him.

"Well we have the situation under control." he replied. "We don't need you here and you have no business anyway." he said sternly.

"More than half the hostages are Interspecies students and their families so actually, it is my business." she replied sharply. "Also, the terrorists are also demihuman which is why I'm here." she added. "The Federal Government and the Interspecies World Union haven't ratified the Interspecies Self Defense Laws yet so it's still illegal for any of you to shoot and kill them." she finished.

"She has a point Sir." said a human soldier off to the side.

"I assume that you're here to help us with the situation?" asked the Colonel.

"I'm not just helping you Colonel." she said after fully assembling a sniper rifle. "I'm here to solve your problem for you." she said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce my subordinates." she said, gesturing for her MON team to enter the room.

They all watched as five interspecies women in matching uniforms entered the room. They all began to introduce themselves to the humans within. The first was a tall young interspecies woman with blue skin, long black hair tied back in a ponytail that ran freely down to her lower back and two horns on her forehead. She brought her right hand up to readjust her glasses that she wore over her golden colored eyes while her other hand held onto a Japanese Katana which hung from her belt.

"A pleasure to meet you all." she greeted in a calm and proper manner. "I am Majime. I'm a Blue Oni and the team's chief strategist. I plan the missions and the teams carry it out quickly, efficiently and always with success." she told them.

The second women looked a little like she did only with red skin and a little taller. She had wild and spiky silver colored hair, two large horns on her forehead and the same gold eyes as the first. In her right hand, she held a massive spiked Kanabo (War Club) made of titanium steel which she let rest on her shoulder while in her other hand, she held a large gourd with _"SAKE"_ written on it in Japanese. She took a large swig before addressing the humans with some of the booze leaking down her chin.

"What's up?" she asked in a less calm and proper manner as the girl to her left. "The name's Koemi. I'm a Red Oni and the team's heavy hitter and raider captain. My place is in the thick of the fight and bashing heads in left and right." she bragged.

Majime looked over to the red Oni with mild annoyance. "Cousin, we've talked about drinking on the job." she said as Koemi just lifted the gourd to her lips again.

"Actually, you were the one talking while I was just drinking." she remarked.

"And you weren't listening either were you?" she asked back just as annoyed.

"That's not true, I heard every word." she replied.

"But you just didn't care." she responded.

"Not at all." she retorted, getting on her cousin's nerves again.

The third girl looked to be a canine of some sort with think brown fur all over and black hair on her head. Her feet were massive paws which were left bare and she had brown eyes and wore a slouch hat decorated with crocodile teeth.

"G'day." she greeted with her arms crossed and a cold look in her eyes. "The name's Sui and I'm a Tasmanian Werewolf from the Land Down Under. I'm the team's tracker and hunter. You tell me if an enemy's trail has gone cold and I'll prove ya wrong." she said in a thick Australian accent.

Next to her was a young harpy with short dark brown hair and razor sharp talons for feet. She had streaks of silver in her hair and wings which made her look a little like a hawk or falcon. She was easily the shortest member of the team, standing just over four feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Vivi. Vivi's a Raptor Harpy, that's what Vivi is." she said with a salute. "Vivi's the team's Recon expert and the eyes in the sky. Nothing get's past my sight." she declared proudly.

The last girl was easily the tallest, even more so than the Oni. She had shoulder length brown hair that was neatly trimmed and brushed. She also had big, almost ape like ears on the side of her head, massive ape like hands with thick fur on the back and huge feet with thick fur growing on them kinda like a Hobbit from the LOTR Trilogy. She had brown eyes and wore a bronze maple leaf on her uniform to display her proud heritage.

"How's it goin Eh?" she asked in a happy and bubbly manner. "My name's Daisy and I'm a Sasquatch from Saskatchewan Canada bud. I'm the teams muscle and crowd control. Been stayin in DC for a while now and I gotta say, what a treat to visit the beautiful State of Virginia eh?" she asked.

"This is your team?" asked the Army Colonel.

"And you won't find anyone better for the job Colonel." replied Victoria. "I promise that we'll rescue your civilians and bring the criminals to justice." she told him.

"I take it that means you've already got a plan then?" he asked.

"The sixth member of the team is already getting to work." she replied with a smirk. "She's infiltrated the camp and is pretending to be a hostage. Once I give the signal, we'll begin the attack so you can let us handle everything from here." she told him.

"Now wait just a minute." said the Militia Colonel stepping forward. "You can't honestly expect us to stand by and do nothing. Many of us have family trapped by these terrorists, myself included." said the old man.

"I'm sorry, you are?" she asked.

The man in a State Militia Uniform and a green hat that had _"Vietnam Veteran"_ written on it in yellow gold letters saluted her. "Colonel William Hayes, Virginia Militia." he answered.

"Hayes, you wouldn't happen to know a James and Sarah Hayes then, would you?" she asked him.

"My Son and Daughter in law." he replied.

"Then I suppose it would be insulting to ask you and your men to stand down wouldn't it?" she asked.

"Me and everyone else here." he replied. "We're not gonna stand idly by while terrorists attack our people or while others do our work for us." he told her.

[With Thomas And The Girls]

At the park grounds, Thomas and his charges as well as the Werefox mother and child hid from view of the Werehyena terrorists behind the stage where the various bands were playing music earlier today. The spot they were hiding in was kinda small and tight but they didn't have a whole lot of options because they didn't have a lot of time to think. In their space, Isabel sat down while ducking her head because she was the tallest out of all of them and was worried about them finding everyone because of her. Rumiko held onto Mariko for dear life who was scared to death of the hyenas. Finally, Lien, Tamara and Marg were either to Thomas' left, right or right behind him while he would peek out from time to time to see what was going on.

Thomas pocked his head out from the hiding place for a moment to see some hyenas leading a group of humans and their own demihuman student to where they were keeping the rest of the hostages.

"Master." whispered Tamara who got his attention. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked while hanging off of his arm.

"Right now, I wanna get everyone out of here and meet back up with Ma, Pa and my Sisters if they're alright." he replied. "Now I'm not a coward but dealing with terrorists isn't something I can do." he told her.

He then watched who he could only assume was their leader walk up to the group.

"Well, well, well." he croaked. "What do we have here?" he asked his soldiers.

"Found this group hiding in one of the tents." one of them replied. "Neither of them were armed so they surrendered quickly Boss." he told him.

"Take them and throw them with all the other prisoners." he barked. "And head back to the borders of the park and keep an eye out for the human forces. The last thing I want is for them to take us off guard." he added.

"Sir." he replied.

Thomas then watched as he walked away but wasn't paying close attention before slipping on some BBQ sauce that was spilled during the panic and falling on his butt in a comedic way. The other hyenas saw that and started laughing obnoxiously and he even noticed that they weren't paying too much attention to their prisoners. Of course, their boss wasn't too happy with their behavior.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOTS!" he shouted which got them to stop. "One of these days you pea brains are gonna laugh yourselves to death! Now get these prisoners to where we're keeping the rest of them!" he shouted which got them to move them along.

Thomas then watched as he sniffed the air and he ducked out of sight, hoping it wasn't him they were smelling. The leader however walked over to a tent, reached in and grabbed hold of someone who screamed loudly. He then pulled out a green scaled lizard girl wearing a dress. She had blonde hair and amber colored eyes and struggled in the monster's grip.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to get out of his tight hold on the collar of her dress. "Please let me go! I just wanted to party!" she pleaded.

The Werehyena sneered and licked his lips. "If a party is what you want young lady. Then a party I can give you." he said before licking her cheek and getting her to cringe and blush.

Thomas was trying to think of a way to get the girls out of here. He figured he'd wait for a blind spot to appear and lead them out. That was when he was startled by Marg shouting. Apparently, Tamara accidentally sat on the tip of her tail and it hurt. (Reptilian tails are very sensitive after all.

"That hurt Fleabag!" shouted the angry Dragon to the Kobold.

"I'm sorry." she said raising her paws in defense.

"You should be sorry. Do you have any idea how much extra care I have to apply to the scales on my tail each morning?" she asked in an annoyed manner.

"Ladies, please shush." Thomas said trying to get them to quiet down.

"It was an accident." Tamara responded now getting angry herself at how mean and snobbish Marguerite was getting.

"Well maybe if you paid more attention to where you were sitting your fat ass, then maybe it could have been avoided." she retorted.

"Marg, Tammy Darlin, please." Thomas pleaded, now beginning to sweat.

The other girls were trying to shut them up as well while the Dog girl and the Dragon girl kept fighting. "Who are you calling fat?!" she shouted down at her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you?" she asked back in a mocking tone.

"I get plenty of exercise everyday." she protested. "If anything, you're the one who's looking like she's put on weight from all the fried food you've been eating." she shouted while pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Are you calling me fat?!" she shouted back at her.

"No, I'm saying Chris Farley is skinny. What the hell do you think?!" she shouted.

That was when Thomas had enough and brought his hands around their mouths to shut them up. "Ladies please!" he urged. "I'm trying to keep us all hidden and to get you all out of here. Have you forgotten that we're surrounded by terrorists?" he asked looking to them to his left and right. "Now you both need to quiet down before..." he was cut off when everyone heard guns clicking and they all looked around to see a half dozen hyenamen aiming their rifles at them and chuckling. Thomas let out a defeated sigh before raising his hands above his head. "Before somebody hears us and we get caught." he finished.

[The Hyena HQ]

The boss was inside one of the large tents and standing around a table with several other members and holding the lizard girl who was now in cuffs and standing by his side. He had just finished talking with one of the FBI agents over the phone who said he was gonna get back to him about the deal. That was when the flaps of the tent opened and he turned to see his boys shove several more Interspecies girls and a blonde human boy to the ground.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"This kid was hiding behind the stage with these demihumans." replied one of them. "I overheard him talking about helping them escape from us." he added.

"Really." replied the Boss known as Black Jaw. He then walked over and stood over top of Thomas who was now on his knees. He then looked over to the other Interspecies girls. There was a Kobold, a Werecat, a Holstaur, a Dragonewt and a Werefox with her young Kit. "Right, he's a spy." he said turnin around and walking to the table before turning back with another evil grin. "And you boys know how we love to do with spies right?" he asked getting them all to chuckle.

[Moments Later]

"NOOOOOO!" screamed all the girls in Thomas' family while Rumiko held Mariko close to her and allowed her to hide her face.

The girls were all horrified to see their beloved host on a horse that was brought out from the horse riding ring and under a tree with a hangman's noose around his neck. Apparently, the Werehyenas had decided that Thomas was a spy for the human forces and that they were gonna hang him as a message to the other humans. Thomas' heart was beating against his rib cage as he felt one hyena tighten the noose a bit while another stood behind the horse he mounted. Once he'd slap the horse from behind and allowed it to run off, Thomas would suffer an awful fate by hanging from the tree he was under. He saw that each of the girls he was in charge of beginning to cry at the thought of seeing the kindhearted boy they all loved about to die.

Black Jaw then walked up and smiled at Thomas with delight before speaking. "Any last words filthy Human?" he asked him.

Hearing them all chuckle in anticipation reminded him of how easy it was to get them to laugh which gave him the craziest idea. He honestly didn't even think it was going to work, but he was about to die now so maybe this was his best chance.

"Did you all hear about the Zombie who walked into a bar?" he asked.

Everyone fell silent and even the leader was taken back by that. "What?" he asked him.

"Did you all hear about the Zombie who walked into a bar?" he asked again.

"...No." he replied.

"So a Zombie walks into a bar and up to the bartender before asking can I get a lemonade? and the bartender replies, sure I've never seen a stiff drink." he says with a grin.

That was when all the hyenas around him started laughing hysterically from the joke. Even Black Jaw was trying hard not to laugh. The girls who were crying moments ago now watched in disbelief at what Thomas was doing.

'Huh, I didn't think that was gonna work.' he thought as the hyenas kept laughing.

"Stop it!" shouted Black Jaw in between chuckles. "This is supposed to be a hanging, not a stand up." he barked.

"Hey, do any of you know how to find a Football Stadium in the State of Michigan?" he asked with another grin.

"Hee hee how?!" asked one of the hyenas.

"It's easy." he replied. "You go north until you smell it and then you go west until you step in it!" he answered which got even bigger laughs from them.

"STOP IT!" shouted Black Jaw struggling to keep control of himself. Even he thought these jokes were funny.

"Hey, do any of you know which animal has two grey legs in the front and two brown ones in the back?" he asked.

"What kind?" asked another hyena.

"An Elephant with Explosive Diarrhea." he answered which now got all the hyenas laughing and even Black Jaw could no longer control himself.

The girls watched in disbelief as they even started dropping their guns to start laughing and rolling on the ground.

"I can't believe that's actually working." said Marg as she saw them begin to crowd her host.

"Hey kid! Tell another joke!" shouted one hyena.

"Yeah yeah! I love jokes!" shouted another.

Thomas cleared his throat before he began. "So there's an Englishman, a Scotsman and an Irishman who walk into a pub..." he begins.

[With Victoria]

Victoria was taking her position with her sniper rifle and getting ready for her mission to save the human hostages and the demihumans who were taken with them. The plan was simple. Her sixth member who infiltrated the camp will cause a distraction while she uses her sniper rifle to take out the look outs and isolated guards. Once that's done, her team will move in and engage the enemy while her spy frees the hostages. Then the US Army, State Militia, FBI and Police Force will move in and overwhelm them. She knew this was gonna be close because one wrong move and innocents will die. She's hoping that at the very least, the only ones who do will be those who're prepared to die. The paperwork after tonight was gonna be a huge pain in her ass later.

She brought one of her hands up to her communicator. "Are all teams in position?" she asked. She got a yes from first Majime, then Koemi, followed by Sui and Daisy who were ready to go. All human teams were ready as well so she then asked Vivi if their last team member had started the distraction. "What do you see Vivi?" she asked her over the comm.

"The hostages are already leaving." she replied which surprised the Vampire.

"What?" she asked.

"It's true." she replied. "They're all quickly and quietly leaving while all the Hyenas are distracted." she told her.

"I see Thalia has already gotten started." said Victoria with a smirk.

"It's not Thalia who's distracting them." replied Vivi.

"Well then who is?" she asked.

"Some cute blonde human who's about to be executed." she replied.

The Vampire looked through her scope and not only did she see all the human and demihuman hostages escaping in large groups with no trouble at all, but she saw Thomas sitting on a horse underneath a tree with all the hyenas gathering around him. She smiled hoping that whatever it was he was doing to get their attention, he'd keep it up so they could finish the job.

"Just keep talking my Dear." she said as she took aim. She then spoke into the comm again to everyone on the frequency. "All teams move in but do not engage until I give the signal." she ordered before everyone replied with an affirmative.

[With Thomas]

The girls all sat and watched as Thomas just kept telling one joke after another and how all the prisoners had already left. Now they were just wondering how they were gonna save Thomas.

"I can't believe he actually managed to pull this off." Lien commented as she saw how empty the park was now.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" asked Marguerite. "Werehyenas are a species of Lycan after all so there's a reason they're not that smart." she said in a bitchy manner.

"FUCK YOU!" shouted both Tamara and Lien in anger.

"But Ladies, what are we gonna do about Sweetie?" asked Isabel which got their full attention. "He can't keep this up forever and these Hyenas won't be happy when they realize that he's freed all their hostages." she added.

"We have to do something." said Rumiko. "He's trying to save all of us so we cannot leave him behind." she told them.

"I'll bet you just wanna save him so you can steal another kiss from him." replied Marg who got the older Inari to blush.

"I-I-I-I-I told you, that was an accident!" she panicked.

Suddenly, the ground right in front of them caved into a hole and the head of a brown Werewolf popped up. "G'day Sheilas." she greeted. "Climb down this hole and along the tunnel and you'll be safe." she said in a thick Australian accent. "We'll take it from here." she added.

"Are you gonna rescue Oniichan?" asked Mariko, worrying about Thomas who was still telling jokes.

"Have no fear Sheila. We're gonna save him too. I promise." she replied. "Now, all of you, into the hole." she ordered as they all started climbing in one by one.

Meanwhile, Thomas was still sitting on the horse with the noose around his neck and telling jokes which the hyenas were just eating up. He figured now he'd use one of his favorites because he loved telling this one the most.

"Now, Ethan Allen was a close friend and confident to General George Washington who was also our Country's first President." he began. "When the War of Independence was over and peace was concluded between America and England, Ethan Allen was invited to London to help our new country conduct business with the King. While he was there, the British loved sneering down at us Americans, thinking we're a bunch of rude and simple minded folk. Eventually, he was invited to dinner at the townhouse of a great English Lord. Dinner was served and beverages were imbibed, time passes as all things do and Ethan Allen found that he needed to use the privy. He was grateful when they showed him where it was. "Relieved" you might say." he said which got a few chuckles.

"Now upon entering the water closet." he continued. "He was surprised to see that the only decoration inside was a portrait of George Washington. Well, Ethan Allen came to do what he had to do and then returned to the dining room. And the English were disappointed that he never mentioned the portrait of Washington so finally, his Lordship could no longer resist asking if he noticed the picture and he said he did. Well what did he think of it's placement? Was it appropriately located? they asked and he said it was. And his host was astounded. "Appropriate?" he asked in a mock British accent. "George Washington's likeness in a water closet? Mr. Allen only laughed and replied yes indeed where it will do a good and noble service." he told them.

"The whole world knows that nothing will make an Englishman shit quicker than the sight of George Washington." he finished.

Once he delivered the punchline, all the hyenas were roaring with laughter. It went on for several more moments before another hyena tapped his shoulder.

"Tell another one." he said still laughing.

Thomas cleared his throat again. "So I once brought a Honey comb and a Jackass into a Brothel..." he began before he was interrupted.

"THE HOSTAGES! THEY'RE ALL GONE!" shouted Black Jaw in both shock and rage. He then turned his attention to the human under the tree. "You distracted us!" he shouted accusingly.

"And it wasn't that hard to do to be honest." he remarked.

Out of anger, he slapped the horse on the backside which caused it to run off and Thomas was now dangling from the rope around his neck, gagging and gasping for air. Suddenly, a very well placed sniper shot snapped the rope and allowed him to fall to the ground so he could breath again.

"SNIPERS!" he shouted. He pulled out his AK-47 only for another well placed shot to shatter it in his hands.

One by one, each hyena watched in disbelief as their guns began to shatter in their hands from well placed sniper shots. Whoever was doing this was one hell of a marksman. That was when they were attacked. The first was a Blue Oni who charged in and swung her sword with blinding speed and slashing left and right with flashes of blue light around her. Now, she actually wasn't killing them but she was cutting their belts so that their pants would fall down around their legs. "You made a big mistake choosing to attack Americans on this most sacred Holiday." she said before readjusting her glasses.

Another Oni, this time a Red one charged in and slammed her massive war club on the ground and causing all the hyenas to be blown back. She then heaved her huge weapon back up and rested it on her shoulders before smirking. "I hope you boys are ready for a fight." she said before getting ready to swing her Kanabo again. "Because I just ran out of sake and that makes me wanna smash something!" she shouted.

Next, a Bigfoot walked up and slammed two hyenas heads together knocking them out. "How's it goin eh?" she asked before smirking and cracking her knuckles.

One hyena was about to draw a dagger before he was forced to the ground by something swooping down. He was on his back now with the talons of a Harpy around his neck. "Don't move!" she shouted down in anger. "Or I'll cut your throat." she warned.

Another hyena was about to attack when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked behind to see a brown Werewolf who had the coldest look in her eyes. "G'day mate." she greeted.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" he asked her.

"Right in the down under." she replied before sweeping his leg and pinning him to the ground beneath them.

"Cleava gal." he remarked.

Black Jaw was beginning to panic and then saw the Lizard girl he had earlier and ran up to grab her before holding his sharp claws at her throat. "None of you move!" he shouted which paused everything around him. "I'll tear her throat out! I swear it!" he warned.

That was when she made her move. She slipped out of the cuffs with ease and out of his grasp just as quickly. He didn't even notice what had happened before he felt her kick him in the jaw, knocking him back. "I knew you were gonna fall for the whole "helpless little girl act" I put on." she said with a smirk. He watched as she removed her dress and was now dressed in the same black and yellow MON uniforms as her friends. "The name's Thalia. I'm a master in infiltration and hand to hand combat. And you fell for the bait hook, line and sinker." she bragged before taking a stance for battle.

"You little bitch!" he shouted. "I'm gonna skin you and make a pair of lizard skin boots out of ya!" he shouted before reaching for his holster.

That was when he noticed that his pistol was gone. He then heard a clicking noise and turned to see Thomas who got his hands free and the noose off from around his neck, now pointing the gun right straight between his eyes. "You better give up now." he warned him. "Or I'll blow what little brains you have into hamburger meat." he warned him.

"Do you even know how to use that boy?" he asked, not thinking he could.

"Hell yes I do. I'm a Virginian." he replied.

"Y-You wouldn't." he said now sweating. "Humans can't harm Interspecies. You kill me and you'll face Interspecies Justice. Are you really willing to risk that?" he asked him.

"Try me." he replied without flinching or even blinking once.

Black Jaw realized then he was beaten and put his hands up before stepping back. The rest of the hyenas surrendered too and everyone then looked to see someone fly in. Victoria, who now had her massive bat wings out flew in and landed gracefully on the ground before swinging her sniper rifle over her shoulders.

"Black Jaw, you're under arrest." she said as human forces then swarmed into take him and his men in. "You've got a long list of crimes to answer for. I actually almost feel sorry for you." she said as he was placed in cuffs.

Thomas watched as they were all lead away. He then jumped when he felt someone spank him really hard and turned to see the Red Oni who smirked and laughed at him. "Good job Handsome." she said placing her hand on her hip. "That distraction was what we needed and thanks to you, nobody was hurt." she told him.

"Glad I could help." he said before removing the magazine clip from the pistol and tossing it aside.

Victoria walked up to the young human who put his star spangled banner hat on his head. "You did remarkably well my Dear." she said rather impressed. "You know, we've been meaning to welcome Humans into the MON program. If you wish to join, I could get you in." she told him.

"I appreciate the offer Miss Victoria." he replied before sighing. "But more than anything else, I just want to return to my family." he told her.

"Come, I'll take you to them." she replied as she lead him away.

They walked away with all American Soldiers, Militia, FBI and Police chanting "U.S.A! U.S.A! USA! U.S.A! U.S.A!" in celebration for this moment.

[With The Hayes Family]

Thomas returned to see his family standing around and talking. Tamara was the first to see him and was so happy to see he was okay that she almost cried. Thomas smiled and waved only for the smile to drop as he was tackled by Tamara, Lien, Marg and Isabel who were hugging him and crying with joy to see that their beloved Thomas was okay. "Ladies." he gasped. "Could you please let me down?" he asked as they noticed him turning blue from a lack of air.

Once he was freed and able to catch his breath again, he was also hugged by his parents and sisters, his aunt and uncle, his cousins and his grandfather who met back up with them once the whole situation was done. Each of them were all telling him how proud they were of him for not only saving the girls, but being such a huge help to MON and the U.S. forces.

"Master! That was amazing!" said Tamara who hugged him from behind with her tail wagging happily behind her.

"How did you know it was going to work?" asked Lien who was becoming more and more in love with him by the moment.

"I didn't." he admitted. "It was all a gamble and luckily for all of us, it paid off." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were amazing Sweetie." said Isabel who was beside herself with joy to see he was okay.

'Thomas Hayes.' Marguerite thought to herself. 'You never cease to impress me.' she said with a blush that she hoped nobody would notice.

"You did your Family and your Country proud Tommy." said Bill who smiled at his grandson.

"Thanks Papaw." he replied.

Rumiko and Mariko walked up and bowed their heads to him. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." said the Fox lady who was grateful for her life and the life of her child.

"You're a hero Oniichan!" cheered Mariko.

That was when Victoria walked up to speak with them after speaking with Jim and Sally. "Rumiko, Mariko, I'm glad to see that you are both safe and sound my Dears." she said, getting their full attention.

"It is all thanks to Thomas-Kun that my Daughter and I are safe." she said with a small blush, deeply impressed with the actions of such a young but brave human boy.

"And it also pleases me that you've had a chance to meet your Host Family too." she said with another smirk.

Thomas' smile dropped from hearing that. "Wait, what?" he asked. All the other girls were surprised by that as well.

"I've already spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Hayes Rumiko. Thomas will be your new main host and you'll be staying with him and his Family on Hayes Farm." she told them.

"WHAT?!" freaked Tamara, Lien and Marg, who then looked over at the Werefoxes.

"YAY!" cheered Mariko who then jumped up into Thomas' arms and hugged him tight.

"Uhhhhh." was his only response.

"I've already spoken with your parents my Dear." she said. "They said they were fine with it." she told him.

Thomas let out another tired and defeated sigh. Now he was responsible for the safety and well being of six Interspecies students. The house was getting crowded and his joints were beginning to ache thinking about it.

"Master?" asked Tamara who tugged on his arm.

He then let out another sigh and then smiled. "Don't worry about it." he replied. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night. Their gonna be starting up the fireworks again in a bit." he told them.

The whole family cheered and headed back to the park to continue the celebration of America's independence. For several more hours, they would feast and enjoy games and events. Mariko would spend the rest of the night in Thomas' arms, refusing to let her hero put her down. Eventually, the fireworks stopped and an announcer spoke to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all species, please turn your attention to the Star Spangled Banner as we honer or National Anthem." they heard over throughout the park. "If anyone is wearing a hat, please remove it and everyone else, put your hand over your heart." he said while the Marines brought out the Flag onto the stage for everyone to see. There was also an Interspecies girl who got up before the mic. "And please welcome Interspecies Pop Diva Stelliana Syremera as she sings our National Anthem." he finished.

The Siren on the stage looked a lot like an angel. She had a mostly human appearance with platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes with mostly human skin covering her body. She had large white bird wings on her back, bird like talons in place of hands and blue scaly legs from the thighs on down with webbed feet and she had a tail that looked like that of a fish. She looked like the mix of a human girl, a mermaid and a harpy. She then brought her lips to the mic and began to sing while Thomas and many others took off their hats and put their hands over their hearts.

 _"O say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?_

 _And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

 _O say does that star spangled banner yet wave_

 _O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave?"_

Her voice rang in the hearts of everyone who listened and even Thomas along with many others felt tears welling up in their eyes. Once she finished, Everyone watched in amazement as the sky was lit up with a grand finale of fireworks. The crowd roared with cheers and Thomas then lifted Mariko up onto his shoulders so she could get a better look. He couldn't help but smile at the wonderment the girls all had in their eyes.

"Happy Independence Day everybody." he said happily before cheering along with everyone else.

[Author's Notes] So as you guys can probably tell, this was a pretty damn big chapter. I'm glad that I finally got it done and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. I wanted to give the American MON team the best entrance so I hope you all thought it was worthy of them. Bear in mind that I have some other ideas coming up later on down the road. I'm doing a character bio for Isabel next, I'm doing a very special chapter with a Full Moon so anyone who's a fan of the canon series should know that that means and I'm also gonna start doing short Omake stories from time to time for shits and giggles. If any of you have any ideas for an Omake and wanna share it, leave it in a PM and if I like it, I'll use it along with a special shout out to the one who had the idea.

Also, I plan on doing something else for fun as well. I'm sure you all know I'm famous for smut stories so I'm gonna do special one shots of humans and their monster girlfriends getting hitched, having some awesome and steamy sex under the sheets and having kids years later. If you all want a special human guy and a special monster girl in mind, please leave me their names and descriptions of what they look like and if I like it, I'll do it with a special shout out to the person who sent it to me too.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM because I love getting em and hearing from my readers and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please lay em on me because I love reading what you have to say.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	13. Character Bio 3

Name: Isabel

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Holstaur

Appearance: Stands six foot eight and has a very humanoid appearance with Mediterranean tan skin on her body. From her thighs on down, her legs have white fur and in place of feet, she has large black cow hooves and on her head, she has two small horns with black tips along with a long white tail with a bushy black end. She has long white hair that usually runs freely down her back and hazel colored eyes. She also has a massive pair of J Cup breasts and likes wearing dresses with short skirts that stop just below her knees as well as straw hats to cover her head.

Personality: Isabel is very cheery and bubbly but also a bit of a ditz, like when she started growing weed without realizing that it was a crime in the US. She actually has a tendency to let mean jokes like ones hurled at her by Marg to just fly right over her head without even realizing that she's been insulted. She can also be a bit of a klutz and is very passive and gentle, only ever getting really aggressive if she feels like she's either threatened or if someone's trying to take something or someone (Mainly Thomas) away from her and has shown to be very strong despite her gentle nature.

Interests/Hobbies: Isabel has the greenest thumbs of any Demihuman girl alive. She's had a love for gardening and farming since she was first brought out to work on a field or garden by her mother at a very young age. She also loves to listen to music and often hums various tunes while she works. Since coming to the US, she's come to adore old fashion songs like the ones sung in the 18th and 19th century as well as classical music such as songs composed by Mozart or Beethoven. Lastly, she also loves going on long walks like walking with the Hayes cattle who've taken quite a liking to her (Probably do to her being a cow) and has developed a strange habit in talking with them.

Background: Isabel was born an illegitimate child of a Minotaur father and a Holstaur mother. She grew up her whole life basically working for her father, step mother and half siblings in their hidden village in Spain. Her father is a steel worker while her step mother works as a farrier and metal worker. Her mother is a maid that was hired on to work in their household and would later bear a child for her employer as the results of coming home completely drunk one night. Despite this, she grew up very happily with her mother and extended family. Her dad was good to her, her step mother excepted her as one of her own and she played often with her half brothers and sisters when she was done with the chores. Such was the life of many Holstaur children in Minotaur villages and towns. When members of the ICEP came to inform them that Demihumans and Interspecies people were now granted permission to live in human society, she signed up like all her siblings did out of a sense of exploration. She was thrilled when she was accepted and learned she was headed to the United States of America. Her first home was in the State of Michigan where she would regularly attend the school with her host siblings. However, one of her hosts, Brian Taylor, hoped to exploit her skills in gardening by having her grow Pot so he could score some quick and easy cash with the gangsters he was going to school with. Once they were busted, the Coordinators weren't too sure if she should be the one punished given that her host didn't explain to her that growing drugs and selling them was illegal. She was a little sad having to leave Michigan but was thrilled about being welcomed on a farm in Virginia and immediately took a liking to her new host, Thomas William Hayes. She did however get him in trouble by growing Pot in her garden again and was sure she was gonna be transferred again. She was overjoyed that he was both quick to forgive her for her mistake and was willing to let her stay. Since then, she has been beginning to see why all the other girls are so fond of him.

Occupation: Exchange Student and Farmhand

Childhood Heroes: Prince Minotaur, the first of their kind and father of them all.

Favorite Food: She's an herbivore and therefor loves all manner of Fruits, Vegetables and Herbs. Since coming to Virginia, she's come to love all food grown on Hayes Farm.

Least Favorite Food: Meat. (Complete and total Vegetarian, may as well be a Vegan.)

Favorite Music: Loves classical and old fashion country music.

Favorite Movies: Romantic Comedies.

Tauren: the Tauren are a race of Bovine based Liminals. There are two major subspecies Minotaurs and the Holstaurs. Like the Cephalopodians these two are very adamant about being considered as separate species though they do get along well enough.  
-Minotaur  
Physical: Minotaurs for the most part only have a few physical features that they share. For one they are extremely fit, meaning most are very muscular almost like professional body builders. They also all have large horns on their heads and from just below the hip down they have bull like legs and hooves with tails like a bull. The men are generally larger and have bulkier builds with the tallest one recorded at just under ten feet. The females are slight smaller with usually less bulk and normally stand at about a maximum eight feet. The females also normally have rather large breasts, compared to humans at least, and once they come of a certain age will need to be milked just like an actual cow would. The milk that is produced is quite nutritious and has recently been used as an additive for protein and muscle building shakes.  
Habits: Minotaurs really only believe in one thing and that is strength. Most of the species really like working out or doing lots of physical work. As a result most of them have a rather brutish personalities and many wanting to assert themselves as an Alpha dominate.  
Societal: their societies is very tribal based with usually only the strongest leading the tribe. Many always try to get stronger to become the leader as it is a the highest position one can have. The leader of the tribe is permitted to first pick of just about everything in the village, and this includes slaves, food, riches and everything else. Normally these rights aren't abused as it would cause multiple competitors to band together and kill them. At least that is how it was, now and days the tribes have become more civilized. Due to the influence from modern human society they have changed the way they choose their leader. Now they choose by sport, the actual sport they choose changes depending on the general consensus of the whole tribe. Usually though the sport involves some test of strength and for the most part no one dies during these competitions any more. Not many have chosen to participate in the exchange program mostly because most see humans as weak and pathetic, but there are those of a different mind. There are a few gentle Minotaur who aren't so much concerned with strength or power and others that the humans, while weak, can teach them ways to gain more strength.  
-Holstaur  
Physical: they are very similar to Minotaurs having cow aspects, but the big difference is that they are a female only species. They are also significantly smaller on average compared to the Minotaurs most standing at about seven and a half feet. They also have much softer features and are usually a bit on the plump side. On average their also have larger breasts and produce much more milk than the female Minotaurs do. When they mate if the father is a Minotaur than they can birth male Minotaurs, but females whether fathered by a Minotaur or Human will be a Holstaur. Also as with many other female only species any child sired by a human will be a Holstaur. Lastly, the milk they produce are even more nutritious than a Minotaurs and have been used by many as a substitute for baby's milk and for some it can be seen as a delicacy.  
Habits: for the most part they are very gentle and motherly. However, if they find someone they see fit as a mate they will start acting a bit aggressively. At first they will start pressing their breasts against him, encouraging the man to have his way with her. If the man doesn't respond in some way she may escalate her temptations until she will just pin the man down and have her way with him. Now this can be avoided if the man shows some affection usually by groping her is enough to calm her down some.  
Societal: for many centuries the Holstaurs lived in Minotaur tribes, but they were seen no more than slaves. They usually were kept around to do house work or for breeding when numbers have been low. Surprisingly they were content with this because the Minotaurs protected them as they could not defend themselves and they were hardly ever killed by them. However, once the humans became involved they were forced into freedom and most had no idea of what to do with this. So many were easily taken advantage of by human and Minotaurs alike. In fact, even with international organizations many are still being used by others while none the wiser of there being a better life. Still many have embraced their new-found freedom and have chosen to participate in the exchange program and have done a lot better for themselves.

[Author's Notes] So it's been awhile since I've done either a character bio or a species origins explanation so I thought now would be a good time to do one.

I would like to give a very personal and heartfelt shout out to martinpat94 for all the help I've been getting to put this together and making this story possible. Thanks very much Martin, I really appreciate all the help :-)

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please lay em on me because I love hearing what my readers have to say.

This is Dragon1990 saying Happy Thanksgiving everybody! :-)


	14. The Full Moon

[Hayes Farm]

It was the late afternoon on the farm with the sun slowly making it's way westward. It was three pm and both Jim and his father Bill were just sitting and resting on the chairs on their front porch while passing the time. Old Bill thought he'd drop on by to see his son, and grandchildren for a time and meet a the young Interspecies girls living with them. He got along well with them and they were delighted to meet him too. He also decided to lend a hand and help out on the farm for a bit before it was time for him to go home. So after helping out in the fields with his son, the two of them were taking a break and talking. Shortly after a while, Thomas walked up to the front porch all sweaty and dirty and wanting to rest and relax a bit as well.

"Hey Pa. Hey Papaw." said Thomas as he came up and took a seat with his old man.

"Son." Jim greeted back with a grin.

"Hey Tom." greeted Bill with his old friendly grin.

So there they sat, two fathers and two sons under the shade and side by side on the porch while resting a bit with their hats keeping the sun out of their eyes. Thomas was really tired of course and not just from the manual labor. It had been two days since the whole 4th of July incident and since Rumiko and Mariko moving in. Thomas was working extra hard to help the new ladies adjust to the new living conditions and finding chores that are suitable for them. Of course, ever since the Inari mother and her daughter moved in, it's been even more strenuous for him because now Tamara, Lien, Marguerite and Isabel have stepped up their game for his attention and his affections. The four of them have been relentless and it was getting tiring.

Tamara wanted him to come back out to the fields constantly for a ball game or to go on a long run with her while Lien wanted him to take her to another mall or dinner. This caused the Kobold and the Werecat to get into frequent fights which would result in him getting hurt. Then Marg would act all flirty with him and rile up the first two which would cause even more chaos. Then Isabel had gotten into the habit of walking up behind him and pressing her massive breasts up against the back of his head in a hug, hoping to entice him with an offer. What was with these girls? They should know by now that the rules are that you can't behave like this because physical relations between humans and demihumans were against the law.

Still, he really enjoyed the time he spent with the girls and so did his family. His sisters thought that the girls were all fun to hang out with while his parents really enjoyed the large dinners they had every day. That was one of the reasons why Jim and Sally were always happy to except another student for Thomas to watch. They not only liked having another pair of hands helping out on the farm but also enjoyed having many different people for a big dinner and boy were those fun. It was a damn good thing they were reimbursed for all the food they bought because they wouldn't be able to afford it. Plus, they also grew half the food they ate on the farm so it was a win win. The girls also brought the place to life which was really nice.

Thomas really enjoyed talking to the girls and hearing their stories. Tamara told him all about her childhood and how she was born with nieces and nephews who were old enough to raise her and how she grew up in the wilds of Siberia. Lien hua told him all about her life in Hong Kong and the life she had with her family while Marg told him about the palaces her family owned and her proud lineage as a Dragon. Isabel explained how she grew up in a village in Spain with several half siblings she used to play with when she was very little and when she wasn't working. Then there were his new charges. Rumiko was very refined and proper and a great cook which was why Ma was happy with help in the kitchen. Everybody loved her daughter Mariko.

The little fox was tasked with the easy jobs like helping Francis and Diana with feeding the goats, hogs and chickens. And boy was she a talker. Every time Thomas wanted to take a break and sit somewhere to catch his breath, Mariko would find him, sit next to him and talk his ears off. All in all, Thomas really enjoyed the time he spent with the girls, he just wished they'd learn a little self control because having to break up fights between Tammy and Lien, dealing with Marg's constant complaining and bitching about how hard the work around the farm is or Isabel suffocating him with her massive breasts was really tiring. Every night when he'd finish and head to his room, he'd drop into bed all sore and aching before falling asleep instantly.

The three of them were simply enjoying the scenery before Rumiko came out the front door with a pitcher in her paws.

"Konbanwa!" she greeted cheerfully. "I've made some ice tea if any of you are thirsty." she offered.

"That's very sweet of you Miss Rumiko." replied Jim as he accepted the glass offered by the Inari.

"Thanks Madam." said Bill as he too got a drink.

Thomas then accepted the glass offered and watched as she started pouring. He noticed that her paws were shaking. "Miss Rumiko, are you alright?" he asked, noticing that she looked a little nervous and was blushing.

"Oh I'm fine Thomas-Kun, no worries." she replied quickly so as not to come off as suspicious. She did however get another glimpse of his face and the way the sunlight shined made him look very handsome to her which made her feel nervous. Once she finished pouring the glass, she excused herself and returned to the house. 'You need to stop yourself Rumiko.' she thought huffing and puffing. 'I know he's very handsome, but you're too old for him. It's inappropriate for you to be having such thoughts.' she told herself.

Thomas took a quick sip of his tea before he noticed that his dad and granddad were smirking at him. "What?" he asked.

"She seems to like you Thomas." replied his dad.

"Come on Pa, I'm too young for her and you know it." he said.

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" asked Bill. "You'd be surprised to learn that many women prefer younger men for companionship. They enjoy the thrills and wanna feel younger than they really are." he told him.

"Even if that were true, It's against the law for Humans and Interspecies to have romantic relationships." he replied.

"Perhaps." he said with a chuckle. "But laws change all the time and some, much sooner than you'd think." he retorted.

Thomas didn't say anything but did notice that his mother come out. "Dinner everybody." she told them.

Sally made an early dinner because Bill, Jim and she were going to a Cavilers Game tonight. Thomas' family were die hard Virginia Cavilers fans and went to every game they could. So she wanted to make dinner early before she left with her husband so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. Bill wanted to come as well because he wanted to spend some more time with his son and daughter in law and lastly, Francis and Diana were tagging along because they were gonna be dropped off at some friend's houses for a sleepover. That of course would leave Thomas home alone with the girls tonight because he knew Ma and Pa wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow. They'd plan to stay at a hotel after the game for some time to themselves.

Little did Thomas know, he was in for a hell of a night.

[Washington DC]

Interspecies Coordinator Victoria Tepes was in her office at the very moment and on a very important phone call. She was smirking the whole time as she listened to who was talking on the other line.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He's the one I wish to extend the offer to." she replied. "I'm glad you agree." she replied after his response. "I'll make the offer once I get the chance. Thank you very much Mr. President." she finished before hanging up.

That was when Majime entered the room, dressed in black dress pants and coat over a white blouse. She took a seat and readjusted her glasses so she could begin her desk duties when she noticed her boss smiling. "You look like the Cat who swallowed the Canary." she commented.

"I'm just in a great mood." replied the Vampire. "I've got permission from both the President and Congress to move forward with my plans." she told her.

"Your plans for the blonde farm boy in Richmond Virginia I take it?" asked the Blue Oni.

"Indeed." she replied with another smirk. "I just need to wait for the right time to make the offer." she added.

"When will that be?" she asked her. "You know that the Interspecies Union is eager for a test case." she told her.

"And I have every intention of providing a successful case for them." she replied. "I just need a chance to speak with Thomas and the right time to explain the plans for the future of this great country." she explained.

[Hayes Household]

Dinner went quickly with Thomas' mother making a massive feast, with Rumiko helping of course and once that was done, Jim and Sally would leave with Francis and Diana, leaving Thomas home alone with the girls. They knew he acted like a gentleman and knew the rules so they were confident they could trust him. It was the late after noon so Thomas thought it best to entertain his charges.

"Alright Mariko, what would you like to watch?" he asked the little Kit. "Your Mother and I are gonna let you watch one movie before it's bedtime." he told her.

Mariko smiled and walked over to the cabinet next to the TV where all the movies and TV series they've collected over the years were kept before coming back with a DVD box. "This one." she said with a grin.

Thomas took it but his smile dropped when he saw what she was suggesting he let her, a four year old watch. "Why this one?" he asked her.

"I thought it looked like it would be fun." she said with a grin.

"No." he said smiling and shaking his head.

"Awww, why not?" she asked as he walked back over to the DVDs.

"Because I'm sure your Mother wouldn't be able to afford the years of Therapy to follow." he replied before putting away his parent's copy of "Game Of Thrones" season 1. Why would that be the first thing she'd reach for? He then picked out a couple of Disney movies and presented them to her. "Go ahead and try out one of these. I'm sure you'll like them." he told her. Mariko smiled and picked out Cinderella which he popped in the player and then set her up on the couch with a few snacks.

Thomas would return to the girls and they would pass the time by talking and snacking in the kitchen. They figured once Mariko was finished with her movie, they'd watch something more their ages. It really didn't take long at all because bless her little heart, she fell asleep on the couch right as the movie was coming to an end. Thomas picked her up, cradling her in his arms and Rumiko followed him upstairs to her bedroom to lay her down. He couldn't help but smile at how she decorated her room when she moved in. Pink and rainbows, all the sort of things little girls loves and the top of her dresser, shelves and bed was covered in her stuffed animals. Mariko absolutely loved stuffed animals and always wanted to add more to her collection.

In the living room, Thomas came down to see all the girls setting up the place for their own movie night. "What are we gonna watch Sweetie?" asked Isabel as she moved the couch over a bit with ease.

"Well, you guys asked me once if we had any Patriotic movies once." he replied. "So I thought tonight would be a good night for Mel Gibson's classic "The Patriot" which is one of many fine movies telling the story of our Country's birth." he told them. After all, it may no longer be the fourth of July, but you can always enjoy a Patriot movie.

The blonde human was kinda forced to sit in the middle of the sofa with everyone else all around him. Both Tamara and Lien hua sat to his left and right with their arms looped in his. Isabel sat behind the couch because she thought it would be best, considering her height and she rested her massive tits on the top of Thomas' head. Marguerite laid on the floor beneath them and laced her legs and tail with Thomas' while Rumiko sat to the right of Lien but kept glancing over at Thomas when she thought he wouldn't notice. What was with all of them tonight? Sure they did want attention, but other movie nights didn't involve crowding around him like this. It was strange for him, having to almost ask permission to get up so he could get a drink or take a wiz.

Nobody noticed the sun setting outside and it was already getting dark by the time the movie was over. They all enjoyed it but for their own reasons. Isabel only seemed to like the romance scenes, (She was a sucker for love stories) while Tamara and Lien liked Mel's character Benjamin and his valor in the face of impossible odds while fighting for the freedom and the future of their country. Marg only seemed to like it because A, humans were fighting and killing each other and B, it involved rebelling against the King. Clearly, she had a liking for rebels. Rumiko actually liked the movie too, but she was glad that Thomas would wait until they put Mariko to bed first because this movie was very violent and not for the faint of heart.

Soldiers having their heads and limbs blown off by cannons, innocent civilians being locked inside of churches and then having it burned down around them, even children being hung and shot by British soldiers, this movie was great but clearly not for kids. Once it was done and the snacks were cleaned up, Thomas advised that they all get a lot of sleep because tomorrow was gonna be another busy day. Everybody took their turns showering and then would dress in nighttime wear before heading to their respective bedrooms. Thomas himself was actually really tired and was eager to hurry up and get to bed. He took a very quick shower, thrown on a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt before heading back to his bedroom and dropping into his bed.

He didn't get to sleep long before he heard a knocking at his door and then Tamara calling to him from the other side. "Master? Master are you awake? Please let me in." she said quiet, yet urgently.

Thomas looked over at the clock on his end table which read 12:36 am. 'This had better be an emergency.' he thought as he got up and walked over to hie bedroom door. The moment he opened it up, she dashed in and locked it behind them. "Tammy Darlin, what is it?" he asked her.

"I-I was worried about you Master." she replied.

Thomas was taken back by that. "What do you mean? Why were you worried?" he asked her.

"I..." she began before being lost in his cyan colored eyes. "I..." she said again before blushing.

That was when she practically tackled him to the floor. "Hey!" he protested before being forced down on his back and looking up at her who was now straddling his waist. "Tammy Darlin, what are you doing? ...And why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, seeing her blush bright red and her chest heaving as she breathed heavy.

Tonight, she was wearing only a pair of pink legless pants and a white tank top. She looked down at her host in a very sensual and almost hungry manner. "I just wanted to be with you tonight Master. You know how much I love you." she said in a soft and loving manner.

"Tammy Darlin, we've talked about this and OH!" he reacted when he felt her roll her hips and grinding herself against him. "Tammy Darlin, we're not allowed to do this sort of thing." he protested.

She responded by first placing her paws on either of his shoulders and then leaning into him. "Why is it such a terrible thing for me to want to express my love for you Master?" she asked before she started licking his exposed neck which was getting him to blush.

'What has gotten into her' he asked himself. 'Tammy has always been very suggestive sure, but tonight seems really out of character.' he thought. Suddenly. the door to Thomas' room was actually kicked down and it came right down full force onto Tamara's head, knocking her out cold. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he freaked, seeing his door knocked completely off it's hinges.

Standing on top of the door was Lien who didn't look happy to see Tamara mounting her host but happy to see that she stopped her. "Dear Sir, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"You just knocked my door down, why?" he asked getting up.

"Tamara hasn't done anything to you, has she?" she asked, coming in and standing face to face with him.

"No, she was acting a little out of control, sure. But I don't think that was an excuse for you to-" he was cut off when she tackled him to his bed and now she was straddling his waist, just as Tamara was before. "Lien, what are y-" he was about to ask before being cut off when she leaned in to lock lips with him. His eyes were wide open when she kissed him for what felt like forever before sitting back up.

"Have I ever told you how much I truly love and admire you Dear Sir?" she asked him.

"Lien, what's gotten into you and Tammy tonight?" he asked, feeling his heartbeat rise rapidly.

"I wish only to express my feelings for you Dear Sir." she said as he heard her begin to purr loudly. "And I'm hoping you'll do the same for me." she added before she started reaching down to lift up her nightgown which would leave only her light grey bra and panties on.

'Seriously! What the hell has gotten into both of them?! They should know the rules!' he thought as he was panicking.

That was when something crashed into his room through the window, kicking Lien off of him and onto the floor so now, there were two unconscious demihuman girls laying on his floor. The creature who crashed through his widow, shattering the glass of course was none other then Marguerite who was dressed in custom made black pajamas for winged interspecies people.

"Should have thought that the Hairball and the Fleabag would try moving in on you first." she said coldly while crossing her arms.

"Marg?! Why have you broken my window? And what's gotten into Lien and Tammy? What in the Hell is-" he was cut off when she brought one of her clawed fingers up to his lips to shush him.

"Shhhhhhh." she said with a sexy smirk. "Don't worry at all about either of them, tonight's about you and me Babe." she said with a hungry look.

Thomas' eyes widened. "You cannot be serious." he said before she came closer, now standing eye to eye with him.

"Did you know that Dragons have a reputation for being some of the most experienced and skilled lovers?" she asked with both confidence in her eyes but a small pink blush on her cheeks. "Come back with me to my room and tonight, I will give you pleasure you'll never experience anywhere else in the world." she told him.

"Marg, I think we need to OH!" he reacted when she pushed him against the wall of his bedroom.

"You don't seriously mean to tell me you would rather have either of them, over me would you?" she asked before doing something unbelievably unexpected. Thomas gasped when she reached down to grab hold of his crotch and lightly squeeze his danglers. She smirked with satisfaction from feeling him squirm with her grasp. "Do you work for UPS Babe? Because you're carrying a really big package." she sneered.

"Marg, this is very inappropriate." he protested.

"Then let's head back to my room where we'll have some privacy." she replied.

"That's not what I-" he was cut off when he saw someone place their hand on Marg's shoulder.

She turned to see Isabel who ripped her off of Thomas and slung her across the room, putting cracks into the wall before she would fall to the ground and land right on top of Tamara and Lien. "Hey! Mind you're own damn business you dumb Cow!" she shouted in anger. Her anger disappeared when she saw both Tamara and Lien get back up since her falling on them woke them both up. Both the Kobold and the Werecat growled angrily at the Dragonewt who knew she was in trouble. "Oops." she said before they both jumped onto her and started a fight on the floor in their host's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Isabel walked out of the room actually carrying Thomas in her arms bridal style which felt really weird for the young Virginian. "Are you okay Sweetie?" she asked with a cheery tone.

"I'm glad that you intervened when you did, but what's gotten into all of them? Why are they-" he was cut off yet again when she first let go of his lower half and then pressed him up against the wall of their hallway. Then while holding him in place with one arm, used her other hand to guide his lips to hers in a searing kiss. 'YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!' he freaked out in his mind while the Holstaur made out with him.

She then let go and brought him down to press his face into her large breasts. "You know Sweetie, I used to have dreams of meeting a very nice man like you to be my Husband since I was a little Calf." she cooed while he struggled to get out from in between her massive tits for air. "I've always wanted to meet a big, strong, kind and compassionate farm boy and live happily ever after with him like in all the romance stories I've read as I grew up." she said while making her way over to her bedroom and with his face still pressed in between her breasts, unaware that he was running out of air. "I knew since the very day I came here to your farm that I met the right man to be my loving Husband." she said as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"And tonight, I would like to show you how much I love you." she continued, blushing as she looked at her awaiting bed. Her smile vanished when she realized that Thomas was gone. "That's weird, where did he go?" she asked looking to her left and right. "Sweetie?" she called.

Around the corner, Thomas was leaning up against the wall and breathing heavily. Both from being able to breath again and from being able to escape. "Thanks Miss Rumiko." he said in between huffs and puffs to the Inari woman who helped him get out of that mess.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help you Thomas-Kun." she replied, looking around the corner to make sure nobody was heading their way.

"What's gotten into all of them?" he asked her. "They've all completely lost their minds." he said, wiping his brow.

"It is not their fault Thomas-Kun. They're all under the sway of the Full Moon." she answered.

Hearing that made Thomas' eyes shoot wide open. "...What?" he asked, looking over to the Fox woman.

"There is a Full Moon tonight Thomas-Kun. Interspecies people are under the sway of the moon's light and pursue their desires when it is full and are reduced their their animal instincts. I do believe that they feel like they are in competition for your attention and affections." she explained.

Thomas looked over very slowly to the window and sure enough, there was indeed a full moon which made him start sweating bullets. Over a month ago, he had a very similar experience on a full moon with Tamara. It was one week after she moved into the Hayes household with them and by then, she had fallen completely in love with him and was exposed to a fair amount of his scent and pheromones which made her get really horny from time to time. On the night of their first full moon together, Thomas learned the hard way what happens when you live with a love struck demihuman girl who's obsessed with you. He got up one night to go to the bathroom only to find her already within and doing something very VERY private.

Tamara was half naked and on her knees with her back to the door and on the bathroom floor masturbating. He was literally stuck where he stood with a hot red blush on his face and an erection in his pants as he witnessed the Siberian Husky girl pawing herself on the bathroom floor. Why she had to do it there and not in the privacy of her own bedroom was beyond him. He quickly regained himself when he heard her moan his name and start whimpering in a higher pitch. He was about to simply leave but wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over himself and interrupted her. Tamara was both furious with being stopped from finishing, embarrassed from him seeing her like that but also in need of warmth and loving.

Her need for Thomas outweighed her anger so she would chase him through the house before pinning down onto their living room floor, trying to get him to mate with her. He tried everything from politely saying no to simply wrestling her off but there was nothing he could do at that point. There was no talking her out of it and she was gonna get what she wanted and what she wanted was for Thomas to give her a litter of puppies, even if she was gonna get them by force. It was a damn good thing that night they woke up his parents and that they were able to get her off and calm her down because they were sure that without their intervention, Tamara would have raped Thomas on the very floor of their living room.

But tonight was different. Ma and Pa were gone along with his sisters so he was all alone with not one or two but five interspecies girls who were all under the sway of the moon. And he could tell from how they were all behaving that they weren't gonna take no for an answer if they wanted him to copulate with them. Why didn't he or anybody from his family keep better track of which nights were gonna have full moons?

"Oh dear sweet mother of Jefferson Davis no." he pleaded with sweat pouring down his face like drops of rain. "Wait." he said before turning to Rumiko. "You're not about to try anything with me, are you?" he asked, worried that Rumiko was gonna try advancing on him.

"What?" she asked back, blushing a bright shade of pink. "Thomas-Kun, I would never try to take advantage of you like that." she protested.

"Oh thank God." he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Maybe when you're older and more mature, you have better control of yourself.' he thought. He then felt her grab hold of both of his hands and then freaked when she made him start squeezing her nice sizable breasts while blushing and smiling at him.

"Instead, I would rather fully submit myself to you Thomas-Kun." she said in a dreamy way. "Whatever you wish to do with me, I'm yours. Body, mind and soul." she told him.

'I stand corrected.' he thought inwardly as he started blushing again.

"Perhaps you would like to see what it is I have to offer first?" she offered before parting her bathrobe and revealing her breasts to him completely. Blood shot from his nostrils when he saw her hardened nipples poking through the fur on her body. Then she quickly climbed up over top of him, straddling his waist like several others have already done so. "I hope you're not afraid of or put off by older women Thomas-Kun. Because I'll have you know that with age comes wisdom and experience and I'm sure I could make tonight very special for you." she said in a sultry manner.

"Ahem." they both heard and turned to look up and see Tamara, Lien, Isabel and Marguerite all glaring daggers at the Werefox who was mounting their host and boy did they look unhappy. "If you know what's good for you, then you had better get off of Master." growled Tamara who bared her fangs.

Rumiko reacted by pressing his face into her breasts in protest. "Is it so wrong that I wish to find love and happiness?!" she shrieked. "Why should you be the only ones to pursue his heart?!" she asked, shouting at them.

Lien responded by yanking her host out from underneath Rumiko and hugging him to her and pressing his face into her tits which is something everyone's doing now apparently. "Dear Sir wouldn't want some withered old woman as a lover, he'd want someone his age or close to his age!" she shouted at her.

"Who are you calling old?!" shouted the angry Fox. "I'll have you know I'm only thirty and there are plenty of people why think I'm absolutely beautiful!" she added.

"It doesn't matter either way!" snapped Tamara who pulled Thomas out from and away from Lien before doing the same and pressing his face against her tits. "I've been with Master longer than any of you so if he's gonna be with anyone, it's me!" she yelled.

Once again, Thomas was yanked out and away from someone, this time by Marg who did the same but unlike before, he could actually breath a little because she had smaller breasts than the others. "Wrong! None of you are worthy of him! I'm a great and powerful Dragon and if there's anybody who'll be with him, it's me!" she shouted.

Thomas was able to turn his head a little while in Marguerite's arms. "Ladies please." he gasped before being yanked out once again by this time, Isabel.

"You're all wrong!" Isabel protested while pressing her host's face in between her hugs tits which had him flailing about, trying to breath again. "Sweetie was willing to forgive me and give me a second chance even after I got him arrested and thrown in jail once! If anyone should be the one to make him happy, it's me!" she shouted at the four of them.

He was then yanked out again by both Tamara and Marg who held onto an arm each while he was feeling really lightheaded from the lack of oxygen he was getting. "Will you stop doing that Queen Kong?! You're gonna kill him with those bean bags you have hanging from your body!" shouted Marg to the Holstaur.

"As if you have the right to make fun of anybody for the size of their breasts!" shouted Tamara. "Why should you judge someone for their breasts when you're flatter than a ten year old boy?!" she asked the red Dragonewt.

This made her absolutely furious from hearing that. "I'm not flat you Mutt!" she protested. "I have very nice pair of breasts! You're all just too damn big!" she shouted.

"Did I strike a nerve?" asked Tamara with a smirk.

"Don't push me!" warned Marg. "You and me do battle and I'll be decorating my bedroom floor with a nice new dog skin rug!" she shouted at her.

"I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your skinny little ass that people will take one look at you and think that's the world's bitchiest puppet!" she retorted.

"Hey, where's Sweetie?" Isabel asked.

The other four looked to see that Tamara and Marguerite were only holding his tee shirt now. Apparently, he slipped out during the argument and disappeared.

"Master?!" Tamara called out.

"Dear Sir?!" responded Lien.

"Babe?!" followed Marg.

"Sweetie where are you?!" called Isabel.

"Thomas-Kun?!" Rumiko finished.

Thomas ran downstairs and then around the corner half naked and looking for a place to hide. He quickly runs into the downstairs bathroom, closes the door and locks it before huddling in the corner. His only hopes now were to wait this out until morning when the sun rises and the effects of the moon have worn out on the girls. There was no way he was gonna survive if all five of them kept this up. Several times already he nearly suffocated from them pressing their breasts against his face and cutting off his wind. He could tell that tensions have been rising between Tamara and Marg and could only imagine how much chaos would be unleashed if all the girls were to start a fight within the house over him.

'These girls are gonna kill me.' he thought while breathing hard.

[DC]

Victoria was currently in her master bedroom and enjoying the evening by reading a good book and sitting in a chair by the fire place. She and many other vampires like her prefer to live in old fashion, 18th and 19th century style homes because it suit their style. She would sit and wait as one of the butlers who worked for her brought her a tray with a bottle filled with donated blood from a blood bank and a glass to which to drink it from.

"O Positive M'Lady." he said before placing the tray on the table next to her.

"Thank you Walter." she replied with a smile.

"I do believe that it's time for me to go now Madam." he said to his mistress.

"Of course. Drive home safely and good night." she said before he bowed his head and existed the room. She then reached over and grabbed the bottle before pouring herself a glass of O positive blood, filling it nearly to the top. She then placed it back down and lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip before licking her lips from the rich flavor. "Thirty years, perfectly aged." she said, complimenting the taste. As time went on, she would would stop reading and take another drink. She did start having thoughts as she was drinking some more blood. 'I don't know why, but I can't quite help feeling like I'm forgetting something really, really important.' she thought before putting the glass back down. 'Meh, I'm sure it's nothing.' she shrugged.

Once she emptied her first glass, she reached for the bottle to pour another. She then glanced out the window of her bedroom while she filled the glass up. "What a lovely Moon." she said before putting the bottle back down and bringing the bottle back up for another sip. That was when it cliched and she spat the blood from her mouth at the sudden realization. She looked back up at the moon and remembered that she was supposed to remind the Hayes that there was a full moon tonight and that the girls would have to go to bed early for everyone's including Thomas' safety. "SHIT!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

[Author's Notes] So the full moon chapter is gonna have to end in a cliff hanger because it's longer than I originally planned. I'll update and finish hopefully real soon so as not to keep you all in the dark.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story you wanna share, please let me know because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Marry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :-)

P.S. I've been going back and forth between calling the girls Interspecies and Demihumans. Would you all prefer one or the other, or is it really no big deal for all y'all? Leave you thoughts in a Review or PM please. ;-)


	15. Miss Victoria's Proposal

[On The Road From D.C. To Richmond]

It was one o'clock in the morning and a MON van was shooting down the road at 90 MPH with it's lights and sirens blaring loudly. The crew inside were pretty annoyed that their boss would wake them up in the middle of the night like this, but when they heard that Thomas Hayes was in trouble, they knew they had to act quickly. It wouldn't have looked good in the papers if a host family member was raped to death by his charges because their coordinator forgot to tell them about the full moon that night. So there they were, racing down the road towards Richmond from Washington D.C. in the middle of the night with the driver praying that they were gonna make it in time. She'd kick her own ass right now if she had the time or could.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sounds like you really screwed the pooch on this one Boss!" Koemi yelled from the back seat before taking another swig of sake from her gourd. "You do understand that the gals and I are never gonna let you live this one down." she said with some of the contents of her drink leaking down her chin.

"You're not helping!" Victoriea yelled from the driver seat.

"I wonder how Blondie is holding out." said Koemi as she took another drink. "I'll bet those horny young ladies are pleading for his baby badder." she laughed.

"Do you always have to be so gross?" asked Thalia in the seat behind her. "Besides, we're supposed to be on a mission." she added.

"Oh come on." she replied while looking back. "I don't blame those girls one bit for wanting him to bend them over a barrel and show them the fifty states. Hell, I wouldn't mind riding him like a carousel pony until it was closing time at the fair." she added.

Next to her, her cousin Majime was sobbing after hearing that and having a little too much sake. "(Sniff Sniff) You always single out the cute boys." she said as she lay her head on her cousin's shoulder as she cried. "Why can't you ever let me have a chance to find a nice boyfriend?" she asked as more tears ran down her cheeks.

Koemi smirked and patted her on the head. "Don't worry so much about it Cousin. Here, have another drink." she replied, offering her another drink.

Majime took the gourd and started chugging the booze inside with some of it leaking down one side of her chin. Behind her, Daisy was patting her on the back. "Don't let it eat you up Majime. I'm sure you'll find a nice and handsome young man to be your husband, eh?" she said in her usually cheery tone.

"Will you all keep y'thought on the mission?" asked Sui in the back seat with her arms crossed. "I can't think of a single time where we've gone on a mission together and you all weren't goofing around." she said in her usually cold tone.

"Y'know Sui, you'd probably learn to have a lot more fun in life if you were willing to remove that frozen rod you've got firmly shoved up your ass." Koemi called back which got on her nerves.

Victoria was getting annoyed herself. She just kept her eyes on the road while Vivi snoozed in the seat next to her. "Just hold on a little while longer my Dear." she said out loud. "My team and I are on our way so we'll get you out of this." she added.

The Vampire knew that unlike her and her team, the girls at the Hayes farm didn't all have the mental training needed to control their animal urges under a full moon. And after living in their household and no doubt being exposed to Thomas' pheromones for so long, they would want to try and copulate with him. And she really didn't like his chances of having to fend off five horny Interspecies girls all at once on his own. And it wasn't just mental training which helped Victoria or her team keep their primal nature in check. Each of them weren't currently in a relationship with any men so they weren't sexually active. Although she did call that into question given Koemi's remarks about Thomas just a few minutes ago.

But they all had ways of satisfying their needs under a full moon if they weren't already asleep. Victoria would enjoy several glasses of donated blood to quench her thirst so that alone satisfied her. Koemi and Majime would binge drink barrels of alcohol which would end with Koemi acting really immature and Majime wallowing in her grief. (Both of them were completely different from one another, even when they were drunk.) Vivi would simply nap the night away while Daisy would play video games of all things. She was a fan a Halo and Call of Duty. Meanwhile, Thalia would spend her hours in the gym and beating the shit out of a punching bag while Sui was already being satisfied with another mission. Now they just had to save Thomas from his charges.

[Hayes Household]

Thomas was still hiding in the downstairs bathroom from Tamara, Lien, Marguerite, Isabel and Rumiko who were looking for him in the hopes of fulfilling some pent up sexual tensions. The human was sweating bullets and wondering what he was gonna do. He knew that the very moment they found out he was hiding in the bathroom and with Tamara and Lien's sense of smell, it would only be a matter of time, he'd be cornered. Thinking quickly, the figured that he'd sneak back into his bedroom with the hopes of not being seen, grab his cell, call Victoria and tell her to get her ass here ASAP. He quietly got up from the corner and walked over to the door and very carefully opened it up to peak his head out to see if the cost was clear.

He looked first to the left, then the right and then the left again. He didn't see any of the girls so he quickly and quietly headed around the corner and ran up stairs towards his bedroom. He plugged his phone in as he did every night before he went to bed so there should be plenty of charge. All he had to do was get a hold of Victoria. He was probably a few feet from his room when he heard someone call his name.

"Oniichan?" he heard from behind him. He looked behind to see Mariko in her pajamas and rubbing one of her eyes with one hand and her plushy fox in her other hand. "What are you doing up?" she asked before yawning.

"Oh, no reason Mariko." he said with a calm smile to put her at ease. "And why are you up so late?" he asked her.

"I'm thirsty." she answered. "Can I have a glass of water please?" she asked him.

Thomas got her a quick glass of cold water from the cooler and watched as she emptied it before taking it back and then leading her back to her bedroom. He then tucked her in with the covers up to her chin.

"Now you go to sleep and have pleasant dreams Little Angel." he said with a soft smile.

She smiled and yawned before rolling over and closing her eyes. Thomas then crept out of her room and closed her door so as not to make a sound. He then breathed easily once it clicked closed. That is until he felt a pair of paws in his shoulders.

"You are so good with children Thomas-Kun." he heard from behind. He looked to see Rumiko smiling at him while blushing a little. "In fact, I'd say you have all the makings of a great father." she said softly.

"Miss Rumiko, let's not lose our heads here." he said as he started sweating again.

She then moved him back, pushing him against the wall. "Do I make you nervous Thomas-Kun?" she asked in a seductive manner. "Are you not interested in older and more mature women?" she asked as well with her face now inches from his.

"Miss Rumiko, you're under the effects of a full moon. You need to-" he was cut off and his eye opened wide when he felt her reach down in between his legs and grab him by his crotch.

"I know that young men you're age can be very nervous about physical relationships Thomas-Kun, but you don't need to be." she said while watching him squirm from her soft but firm grip on his downstairs. "I promise that I can make your first time the best ever." she said with a much bigger blush.

Thomas was sweating as she made him sit down on the floor with his back still against the wall. She then moved over top of him so that he was between her legs and then sat down on his lap. "Miss Rumiko, this is very inappropriate!" he protested as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "We're right outside your Daughter's Bedroom!" he freaked.

She then giggled as she leaned in closer and closer. "That's okay, I don't mind at all Thomas-Kun and my Daughter is a very heavy sleeper." she said before pressing her lips against his.

'THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!' he screamed in his mind as he felt her kissing him.

"Ahem!" they both heard. Rumiko broke the kiss and both of them looked to see Tamara, Lien, Marguerite and Isabel looking at the Fox Lady with their favorite human and they didn't look happy. "You thought you could sneak one past one didn't you, you slut?" asked Marg with her eyes narrowing at the Inari woman.

She reacted by pressing his face into her breasts which was cutting off his air supply. "I just want to be happy! Why is that so bad?!" she shouted back in an almost childish kinda manner.

There was a massive dog pile on Thomas in the middle of the floor now with him being held down by all five of his charges who were all ready to go for it. "Ladies please! You need to cool off and get a grip! There's a full moon out and you're under it's sway! You need to regain control of your emotions and think about what you're doing!" he shouted.

"I know there's a full moon out Master." replied Tamara. "So why don't we make this moment a truly special one." she said lovingly while gazing into his eyes.

"You're not even listening!" he shouted.

"I agree, let's stop fighting and make this a night of love and passion." said Lien who gazed down at Thomas with eyes fueled with lust and desire.

"Wait, you're not about to suggest what I think you are, are you?!" he asked with now a flood of sweat pouring down his body.

"Yes, let's all share a bed together as well express our love for you Thomas-Kun." said Rumiko.

"I think I won't mined sharing one night." said Tamara.

"I'm willing to call a truce." said Lien.

"Oh, this will be fun. It'll be like a sleepover." said Isabel who was clapping her hand.

"A really hot and steamy sleepover." said Marg.

"Wait a minute." Tamara interrupted. "If Master has all of us at once, how will he decide who his girlfriend is?" she asked them. That was when they all started fighting again. "It should be me!" she shouted. "I've lived with Master the longest so I should be his girlfriend!" she declared.

"Why would Dear Sir want some loud and hyper Mutt who's constantly wearing him out?!" shouted Lien, getting up in her face. "I think he wants a calm and charming feline like me who will make his life easier and quieter!" she shouted ironically.

"You're both wrong!" shouted Marg. "He's not gonna want either of you stench ridden flea infested fur balls! I would raise him to the heights of a god in both Human and Interspecies societies!" she added.

"Who are you calling flea infested you Bitch?!" shouted both the Kobold and the Werecat at the Dragonewt.

"Hey now, that's not fair!" Isabel protested. "I love Sweetie too so I think I should have a chance to be his girlfriend!" she said to them.

"Ladies, where did Thomas-Kun go?" asked Rumiko, being the first to realize that he slipped past them again.

[Downstairs]

Thomas had to move fast because he knew that it wouldn't take long before they'd stop fighting and realize that he slipped away again. He got to his room, grabbed his cell phone and ran downstairs while dialing Ms Victoria's number. He stood in the middle of his living room with the phone to his ear while listening to it ringing. After about three rings, he got an answer.

"My Dear, are you alright?" he heard on the other side.

"Miss Victoria! The girls have lost their minds! You need to help me out here, please!" he pleaded.

"Calm down my Dear." she replied. "We're right around the corner and will be there very soon. Just hold on a little longer. My team and I have some tranquilizer guns with us so we'll bring this under control soon enough." she told him.

"Just hurry." he replied.

He was about to continue before he was tackled to the ground with his cell being knocked out of his hand. He was now laying on the ground with Marguerite straddling his waist. "You're not getting away from me that easily Babe." she said with a sexy smirk before leaning in closer and closer. "Now, why don't we reenact a fierce battle of dominance between a Dragon and her Knight in shining armor?" she asked with her lips just inches from his.

She was interrupted though when she was yanked off by both Tamara and Lien who pulled her into the fight. "You will not have him!" growled Tamara. "Master is gonna be my boyfriend and have pups with me!" she declared while taking a stance for battle.

"No!" snarled Lien. "I'm the one who'll be his girlfriend and be blessed with his kittens!" she countered.

"It's my eggs that my Knight is gonna fertilize!" roared Marg.

"I'm the one who wants to be Sweetie's girlfriend and raise a family with him!" shouted Isabel.

"I wanna have a second chance at happiness and I won't let either of you get in my way!" yelled Rumiko to the younger girls.

That was when they all started taking stances and getting ready for battle. Thomas was panicking. The last thing he wanted was for World War III to break out in his family's living room and destroy their house.

He got up quickly to intervene. "Ladies please! Calm down!" he shouted to try and break them up. The timing was really bad though because the moment he got up to his feet, Victoria and her team kicked down his front door and charged in with their rifles before firing them into the crowd. And they all hit Thomas in the back and that stopped everyone dead in their tracks as they watched the human stand there in shock. He finally felt the sharp pain of the needles in his back shooting through his body. "Ouch!" he shouted finally.

"Whoops." said Victoria, thinking that her career was over now.

"You shot me." he said looking at the Vampire and her MON team. Then he started wobbling as if he was beginning to lose balance.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Tamara, seeing the large darts in the skin of his back.

"I think...I think...I think..." he replied before he just flopped to the ground, face down and he was out like a light.

All five ladies freaked out and ran to Thomas' side who was laying motionless on the ground. "Miss Victoria, is Master gonna be okay?!" Tamara freaked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." she replied with a not so sure kinda tone. "I mean, we only hit him with enough tranquilizer to bring down an Elephant." she added.

All five of them stood there with gaping mouths as Sui walked up and placed her fingers near Thomas' neck. "Actually Sheilas, we may wanna call 911 because I think we just stopped his heartbeat." she said which caused another panic.

[Within Thomas' Mind]

Thomas felt lighter than air and he looked about to see he was in the center of his house but there was no sound or color anywhere. He got up off the floor and looked around to see that he was all alone too. His family, his charges, they were all gone. He called out for his parents first and then his sisters before calling out all of the students he's supposed to be looking after. That was when he heard the loud and fierce sounds of a horse charging in and he turned to see a figure that reminded him of one of the Ringwraiths from the LOTR series ride in. The black clocked rider had skeletal hands and a scythe in his grip. That was when he realized that he was being visited by Death itself and he knew what was coming next.

"Thomas William Hayes." he said in a low and dark menacing voice as he looked over at him from atop his black stead. "Your time has come." he declared as he got off his horse and stood before the young teenager. "You will come with me as I lead you to the gates of the Death. There, you will board a ferry and travel the River Styx to the Underworld and to the Afterlife." he told him.

"Yeah, I don't think so." he replied before he brought his leg up and slammed his knee into Death's nuts. Death fell to his knees and groaned from the pain from being kicked in the balls. "Sorry, but only the good die young." said Thomas as he walked off.

"That's...never happened...before." said Death as he fell forward and curled up in pain.

As Thomas walked away from the Grim Reaper, he pulled out a pair of shades and flicked them open before putting them on over his eyes. That was when there was a massive explosion in the background with a giant Star Spangled Banner waving behind him with a Bald Eagle flying by. He also pulled two M-16 assault rifles out of nowhere and held them up, one in each hand while the American National Anthem in Rock version played in the background loudly.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" he declared. "I'm a Virginian and I live in the U.S.A. where we eat freedom, shit liberty and bleed red, white and blue!"

[Back To Reality]

Thomas groaned as he woke up from his state of unconsciousness before his eyes slowly opened. "That was a weird dream." he muttered as he struggled to get up. He realized that he was laying on the couch in his living room. He was also bandaged up with wrappings around his arms, his chest and around his head. As he became more aware of the world around him, he could hear his parents in the next room with Victoria and he could tell that they sounded pissed. He got that when his dad yelled that her negligence almost got their son killed with his mom threatening to sue her and the Interspecies Union for not only the harm their son came under, but also for the damage to the house. Victoria was trying her best to calm them down.

"Ma, Pa, Tommy's up." said Diana who got her parents to look and see Thomas sitting back up in the chair.

"Oh Baby." said Ma as she came forward to see if her son was okay. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

His dad came up to speak with him as well. "Are you alright Son?" he asked him.

"A little sore." he grunted. "And my head is spinning a bit." he added.

"That should wear off soon enough." said Victoria who came up to speak with him too. "And do you think that maybe, you could do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? It would really hurt my reputation if word got out that I messed this one up." she asked him. Thomas and his family glared at her and she felt awkward from the glares. "Right, I'm gonna make a quick call and then talk about the damages with you all afterwords." she said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oniichan!" they heard. Thomas looked over to see Mariko coming downstairs to greet everyone. "Good morning Oniichan." she said with her big happy grin.

"Good morning Mariko." replied Thomas to the little fox girl. "Where are the rest of the girls?" he asked her.

That was when everyone else entered the room behind her. He noticed that they all had these looks on their faces. Like they were really feeling down. Truth told, they didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. After Thomas had been shot by Victoria and the MON team with their sleeping darts, they had a rush of emotions they didn't feel until after they realized what they had done. Rumiko was beyond embarrassed for losing control of herself and trying to seduce someone half her age. Marguerite was ashamed of losing control too and falling to the other's levels. She couldn't believe that she, a proud dragon, would behave in such an unacceptable manner. Isabel, Lien-hua and Tamara were just as ashamed for their actions.

What really made them feel worse was because they all got Thomas hurt. An ambulance had to be called because he went into cardiac arrest. They were all overwhelmed with a combination of guilt and shame.

"Master, we're really sorry." said Tamara who was the first to speak.

"We were all overcome with emotions and our feelings for you and in the end, we only hurt you and trashed your house." said Lien.

"I have brought disgrace to all Dragon kind." said Marg.

"We hope you'll forgive us." said Isabel.

"After causing you so much trouble, I have decided that it would be best if my Daughter and I were to leave and return to Japan." said Rumiko which shocked Thomas and his family.

"What?!" We're leaving?!" shrieked Mariko who ran up to her mother in disbelief.

She got down to her knees to meet her daughter's eyes. "I'm afraid so Darling." she replied which only broke the little kit's heart.

Mariko burried her face into her mother's chest as she was fighting the urge to cry. "But I don't wanna leave!" she sobbed. "I love it here and I wanna stay with Oniichan!" she protested.

"You can't all be serious." said Jim in response.

"I believe it is for the best." replied Rumiko.

"The rest of us have decided to return home as well." said Tamara who had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm going to call my parents right now and tell them that I'm returning to Siberia in the next few days." she said sadly.

"I'm calling my Mom in Hong Kong to do the same." said Lien just as sadly.

"And I think-" Marg began before they were all cut off by Thomas.

"Now, wait just a minute." said Thomas who managed to get back up to his feet. "There's no need to leave. Ma, Pa, my Sisters and I didn't say that you all had to go." he told them.

"That's right." said Sally who stood up with her son. "We may be upset about what happened sure, but that doesn't mean that this is all your fault." she told them.

"If anything, it's Miss Victoria's." said Jim which caused the Vampire lady to their left to cringe at that. She kept her mouth shut though because she knew she deserved it.

"And besides, the house is a lot more lively with all of you around." said Francis.

"We'd miss you all something awful." said Diana.

"Even after everything that we did?" asked Tamara. "Even after how badly Master got hurt because of us?" she asked as well.

"Tammy Darlin, I live and work on a farm as well as do mechanical work from time to time. If I didn't want to risk getting hurt every now and then, I wouldn't be doing either of those things." he answered.

"And besides, it was not like any of you did those things on purpose." said Jim.

"That's right." replied Sally. "Everybody makes mistakes and ours was not keeping track of which night this month had a full moon." she added. "We'll just learn to keep better track of those nights and take better precautions such as going to bed early." she finished.

"And besides." Thomas continued. "You're all still adjusting to farming life and it's something that'll require work on our parts but I think it's worth it." he said with a smile. "And lastly, we're not gonna boot you all out just because some mistakes were made. You live with us and you're a part of our family. And family members learn to respect and coexist with one another, despite our differences." he finished.

"Master." was all Tamara could say as tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. Each of the girls with her were all equally touched by the sweet sentiment. The fact they were considered more than just exchange students, but also family.

"Does this mean we get to stay after all?" asked Mariko who really cheered up from hearing that.

"Yes my love." answered Rumiko with a warm smile. "The Hayes Family will let us stay so we're gonna stay after all." she told her.

"Yay!" cheered her little kit in response.

That was when everyone heard the laughter. They all turned to see Victoria who was first chuckling and then burst into full blown laughter. What was scary was that it wasn't like she was laughing at everyone because she thought it was funny, it was more like she was laughing in an evil and sinister kinda way. She went on for almost a minute before Thomas finally spoke up.

"Miss Victoria, you're kinda freakin me out here." he said to her.

"I knew that leaving these girls in your care was the right decision to make my Dear." she said as she regained control of herself. "You've passed my test and have proven yourself to be one of our most trusted host families. It's time now that I extend to you my offer." she said as she looked him in the eye from across the room.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. What offer?" he asked.

"You see my Dear." she replied. "There's been a lot and a lot of debate between the Federal Union and the Interspecies Union about changing certain rules involving the ICEP. One subject that has come up multiple times in the last month alone is on whether or not Interspecies and Human relations or marriages should be allowed, or even if they're possible." she explained.

"Wait, are you saying...?" he asked before she smiled again when it hit him.

"That is correct my Dear!" she shouted. "We need a test case if whether or not a cross species marriage can work on U.S. soil and I believe that you're the perfect person to ask." she said before directing his attention to the girls who all watched on in surprise. "Thomas William Hayes, I would like you to consider taking either Tamara, Lien-hua, Isabel, Marguerite or Rumiko as your bride in America's first ever cross species marriage." she told him.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. Thomas looked between each of them and saw that they were blown back just as much as he was. He then turned to speak with Victoria again. "Miss Victoria, I don't understand." he said, finally breaking the silence. "Ever since Tammy was the first to move in, you've said over and over that I can't even touch them. Now all of a sudden you want me to choose one to marry?" he asked her.

"That is correct my Dear." she replied with a smirk.

"What brought this on?" asked Jim.

"It is an unavoidable step in integration." replied Victoria. "Part of all of our species being able to live with humans involves expecting romantic relationships to come about between these couples. We need to show that America is ready for such unions. I would also like to point out that there are such Interspecies races who are entirely female only. This means that if their species is going to continue, they will need to depend on human males to reproduce. And if they're gonna live in human society, they'll need to take human men as husbands." she explained. "That's why I'm asking that your Son would consider being a test case for us." she finished.

While they talked, the girls all exchanged looks between one another. Tamara locked eyes with her arch love rival Lien and she with her, knowing that this race was not only a competition for the heart of man they loved, but also to prove once and for all whether dogs or cats were the superior species. Marguerite just glared at the duo and thought it was gonna be so much fun to steal Thomas all to herself and leave the both of them betrayed, heartbroken and forgotten while all the while having her Knight in shining armor. Isabel was getting really excited at the possibility that she could finally have the farmer husband she always wanted and really hoped that Thomas would choose her. Rumiko was blushing several shades of bright red.

"Rumiko my Dear, are you alright?" Victoria asked the Inari woman.

"I-I-I-I can't m-m-marry Thomas-Kun!" she relied nervously.

"And why not?" the Vampire asked with a brow raised.

"I'm too old for him! I mean, I'm twice his age. He can't choose someone like me, he should marry someone closer to his age group!" she protested.

"But isn't that for Thomas to decide?" asked Victoria for a smile. "This may surprise you, but you'll find that there are plenty of young men who prefer older and more mature women as lovers and spouses. They admire wisdom and experience but also value maturity and grace. Perhaps Thomas is into those sort of women." she told her. "Besides, aren't you wanting to find a nice husband?" she asked her.

That was when Rumiko's mind left reality for a moment and she started thinking of this kind of scenario. Marriage? Could she really have a husband at long last?

[Inside Rumiko's Head]

The music that played on the organs was the delightful tune of the wedding ceremony which filled the whole room of a grand cathedral. The massive doors opened and the guests in their seats stood up and turned to watch as Rumiko made her way down the isles in an elegant and beautiful white wedding gown with a bouquet of white roses in her hands and a veil covering her face. As she stepped down to the front of the church, her daughter dressed as the flower girl walked right behind her mother and spread flowers as is tradition. Rumiko looked up and smiled from behind her veil as her tall and handsome young groom stood at the alter with a smile on his face and dressed in a dashing black tux. Soon, she reached the end and they stood together.

The priest then spoke once the bride and groom stood side by side and the music had stopped. "Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman in holy matrimony." he began.

[Real World Again]

Rumiko just stood there in that spot with the most dreamy expression and a soft blush upon her cheeks. All the while with everyone staring at her like she was in a trance. Even Marg was clicking her fingers in front of her face and saying "Earth to Milf!" to try and snap her out of it.

Mariko was also putting the pieces to the puzzle together and had a really big smile that lit up her face. "If Mama marries Oniichan, that means I'll finally have a Daddy!" she said which made her so excited that she could barely contain it. She then ran over to her host to ask "Are you really gonna marry Mama?" she asked him, hoping he'll say yes.

"Now, wait a minute." said Thomas finally which got everyone's attention, even snapping Rumiko out of it. "This is a whole lot to take in all at once." he said trying to fully process all of this. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to get married mind you, but this is a hell of a bombshell to drop on me outta nowhere." he said to Victoria. "You do understand that I'm only sixteen right?" he asked her.

"I'm not saying that you have to do this my Dear. If you don't wish to marry any of them, then you don't have to." she answered. "I'm simply asking if you would. You're now my most trusted host family and so therefore you're the first one I'm asking that you'd consider it." she told him before crossing her arms. "But I do see your point about your age." she noted, remembering that he was still a minor. "Tell me, you're turning seventeen in the next two months from now, is that right my Dear?" she asked him.

"September twenty fifth, yes." he answered.

She then turned to his parents. "As I understand it, the legal age of marriage and consent in the United States is eighteen, is that correct?" she asked them.

"That's right." replied Jim.

"Are you proposing, what I think you are?" asked Sally.

Victoria then turned back to Thomas once again. "Then this is my proposal to you my Dear." she began. "In fourteen months from now, on your eighteenth birthday, I will ask once more if you're ready to take a wife and I hope it will be one of these lovely young ladies right here." she told him, directing his attention to the girls again. "As I said, I can't force you to do this, but I'm asking because this will be a really big step in Interspecies integration. You'd be doing both your country and the Interspecies Union a huge favor." she finished.

Thomas took another look at the girls who were all dying to hear what his answer would be. He then looked over to his family and all of them, his parents and his siblings all smiled and nodded in approval. He then looked one last time at Tamara, Lien, Marg, Isabel and Rumiko and all of them smiled when they saw him smile as well. Thomas rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh as he grinned.

"I guess this means I'll be taking you all out on a lot and a lot of dates so I can get to know you better. Won't I?" he asked with a grin.

[Author's Notes] So just a few things I wanna get out there.

First, I'm sorry for another late update. I got a new job recently and I work third shift so I sleep more in the daytime then I do at night so I don't have as much hours to write as I would like. Believe me when I say that working third shift can be a huge pain in the ass. Couple that with having to get over another bad case of writers block and my updates are embarrassingly slow. Honestly, I feel so ashamed sometimes, I hope you all will forgive me for that.

Second, as you all can tell, I love me a good old fashioned America Fuck Yeah moment and since this story is in the U.S. I will be doing them as often as I can for both patriotic and comedic reasons.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story just as much as I've enjoyed putting it together for you. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas that you think might make the story better, please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers and I love listening to their ideas and if I like it enough, I'll go with it.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	16. Monster Girl Shorts I

[Austin Texas]

It's mid afternoon and there's a show going on with humans and interspecies men and women showing up in the State capitol. Little do they know that they're in for a really rude awakening. At the end of the parking there were three black vans parking in a row with one each behind the other. The sides open up and one dozen Orcs come out and meet in the middle of the parking lot. One of them drops a large duffel bag on the asphalt before unzipping it and passing around some AK-47 Assault Rifles to his comrades. They turn off the safety on their guns and clip the magazines into the rifles which was followed by a series of clicking as they finished getting locked and loaded for their mission. They then turned their attention to their target.

The leader of the troop turned to his fellow swine. "Gentleswine Oink!" he said with much enthusiasm. "You're here today for one reason and one reason only Oink. We're here to take these fellow Otaku's of ours as hostages so that the Federal Government will give us the one thing that all Orcs crave above everything else Oink." he said which got a few of his boys all riled up. "ORC X PRINCESS KNIGHT HENTAI OINK!" he shouted followed by a cheer by the other pigs in his troop. "And of course, we also want Orc X Nun, Orc X Schoolgirl, Orc X Kunoichi, Orc X Female Teacher, Orc X Businesswoman and all other variants of Orc X Cute Girls of all walks of life Oink!" he listed off before his comrades who were getting even more and more excited by the second at the possibilities.

He then turned to one of his new recruits. "So, did you finish your scouting trip around the building Oink?" he asked him.

"Yeah Boss, there are two exits one on each side of the building near the back Oink." he reported.

"Excellent Oink." he replied. "Than I want you and you to cover the exits as planned Oink." he said pointing out two of his fellow Orcs. "The rest of us will take the entrance and round up the hostages before we contact the Cops and make our demands Oink." he finished which got all of them to oink in response.

As the party made their way forward to the front of the building, they saw three rows of double doors made of glass. Two members ran off to the left and right to find the back entrances of the building. From where they were, they could see people on the inside who were looking around and walking from table to table and viewing the items on display. The ten of them opened up all three double doors and entered calmly before three of them brought out chains with padlocks on them and clicked them on over the doors thus locking themselves and everyone inside. They were actually kind of surprised to see so many people here. Apparently, Otaku was very very popular in the U.S. The leader then got a signal from his two other comrades.

"Back exit is locked Boss Oink." said one over the radio.

"So is mine Oink." said another once his exit was secured.

"It's party time boys Oink!" he said with a sneer. Everyone in the building jumped when they heard the sound of an AK-47 being fired up into the air and into the ceiling. "Greetings my fellow Otaku Fans Oink!" he shouted. "You are all now prisoners of the Pioneer Orc Brigade Oink!" he shouted as he and his comrades brandished their rifles.

Each and every single human and interspecies person looked at the Orcs blankly at first before turning to the closest person to them with the same "Are they fucking serious?" look on their faces. The Orcs were then surprised when they all flipped over the tables and next thing they knew, they were staring straight down hundreds of different gun barrels. Everything from Pistols, Shotguns and Hunting Rifles right down to Semiautomatics. The Orcs standing guard at the exits each had over a dozen guns aiming straight at them too. One of them immediately started shitting his pants in response to the double barrel shotgun aiming right straight at his face.

"...This isn't a Otaku Convention is it Oink?" asked one of the Orcs standing behind his leader.

One middle aged man dressed in camouflage pants and a black tee shirt with an NRA hat on his head stepped forward laughing with a 12 Gauge Shotgun resting on his shoulders. "I'm afraid you fellas have the wrong place." he said while still chuckling. "The Otaku Convention is on the other side of the County. This is our State's Annual Gun Show." he told them.

The leader himself had eyes as wide as dinner plates when he heard that. "...Gun Show Oink?" he asked as if he didn't hear them right.

"That's right Gentlemen." he replied as he bought his gun down and was now holding it out in front of him. "Here, we buy, sell and trade guns and ammo like we're preparing for Armageddon. Hell, we have more arms than the wackiest god in all of India." he said before pumping the gun once and pointing it at them followed by everyone else doing the same and making ready for the Orcs to respond. "I believe that the next move is yours Gentlemen." he finished.

The Orcs all just dropped their rifles and threw their hands up with a big loud "WE SURRENDER OINK!" in unison.

[Hayes Farm]

Thomas and his dad were watching this on the news with Lien, Rumiko and Marguerite on the couches watching it too. They saw how Victoria and her MON team were loading them up in MON vans so they could be deported while a reporter delivered the story to the whole nation of what was gonna go down in history as the most idiotic stick up in American history.

"Ain't no better fail safe for the American people than the 2nd Amendment." Thomas said while chuckling. "I salute you all my Brothers and Sisters of the Lone Star State." he said bringing a hand up in a salute.

"Did those Orcs...try an armed robbery at a Gun Show...In Texas?" asked Lien as if she couldn't put it together how someone would think that was a good idea.

"It would seem so." answered Rumiko who was doing her daughter's laundry while she watched the T.V.

Marg laughed once at that. "Fucking idiots." she chuckled with a smirk.

[Author's Note] So I've been thinking of doing this for a long while now and I've decided that this was a good time. This is gonna be the first of many short stories/mini chapters for the series. Someone actually recommended this to me once and I wish I can remember who so I can give em a shout out for this cleaver idea. But if anyone else out there wants to share an idea for future Monster Girl Shorts, lay em on me and if I like it, I'll do it with a shout out to the one who vame up with it at the end.

Also, if anyone is wondering why it looks like one of the chapters disappeared it's because I deleted the Author's Note between chapters 2 and 3.

Lastly, there are still four more girls who're gonna join Thomas' harem. I'm not gonna spoil it for anyone but you're more than welcome to guess what kind of monsters they'll be. Here's the hints... The Nerd, the Diva, the Pervert and the stalker. Feel free to take a guess what they're gonna be if you like.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	17. The Green Dragon

[Thomas' Room]

The sun was slowly rising outside the bedroom window and Thomas was sleeping peacefully in his bed on his back with his head resting comfortably on his pillow. In just a matter of moments, the alarm clock on his end table started going off and playing the catchy Dixieland tune it did to wake him up. He grunted, reached over while his eyes were still closed and after a couple of tries he found the switch to turn it off. He then opened his eye and he yawned himself awake and ready to start his day. That was when he felt a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and was surprised to see Mariko laying her head down on his chest and smiling while she slept, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She was curled up laying on his abdomen with one of her plushy toys in her arms.

"Mariko?" he asked as she stirred just a little.

That was when his bedroom door opened up and Rumiko entered. "I am so sorry to bother you this morning Thomas-Kun, but I can't find my Daughter anywhere. Can you help me find her?" she asked.

Thomas responded by looking at the little kit sleeping on him to which Rumiko noticed her there too. "Found her." he replied.

That was when Mariko yawned as well and opened up her eyes, smiling at her host. She then sat up and turned to see her mother standing in Thomas' doorway. "Good morning Kaasan." she greeted while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mariko, what are you doing in Thomas-Kun's room?" she asked her. "You have your own bedroom at the end of the hallway next to mine." she told her.

"I had a bad dream last night Kaasan." she replied, hoping that she wasn't angry at her or anything.

"Oh, well Mariko if you have bad dreams then just come to my room. I keep my door unlocked and if you wanna cuddle I'm fine with it." she told her.

"I know." she smiled before turning back to Thomas who was sitting up now. "But this time I wanted to cuddle with Tousan." she told them.

Thomas looked over to Rumiko when he heard her say that. "Miss Rumiko, I'm afraid I don't understand Japanese. What does Tousan mean?" he asked.

Rumiko was sweating bullets and blushing before she answered. "Oh, um, well. It means...Father." she answered. There was a long and uncomfortable silence in the room after that with both Thomas and Rumiko both blushing bright pink from what Mariko just called him. "Um, M-M-M-M-Mariko, why don't we get our day started? It's bath time." she offered.

"Okay." she chirped and got down from her host's bed before walking over to her mother to the bathroom where she would take her bath. She saw both their reactions when she called Thomas her father which was exactly what she wanted. 'If I can get Kaasan and Tousan really close to each other, maybe Tousan will choose Kaasan to marry and then I will have a Daddy.' she thought with a grin. The moment the door to the bathroom opened, her eyes beamed brightly when another thought came to her mind. 'And maybe even a baby Brother or Sister too!' she cheered inwardly.

Thomas let out a tired sigh after that as he got out of bed. 'Great, I've got a new nickname.' he thought as he closed his door to get dressed.

[Later]

Thomas came downstairs to see everyone either at the table or in the next room having breakfast. Today Tamara was wearing blue short jeans with a red top and she had her hair tied back. Lien was wearing a white top with a short skirt that stopped just above her knees. Marguerite was wearing one of her stylish pairs of custom jeans and a yellow green top that left her shoulders exposed. Isabel was wearing one of her favorite summer dresses that stopped just below her knees which was a very nice shade of yellow. Finally, Rumiko was wearing some blue jeans that allowed her long fox tail to gently wag freely from behind and a white blouse that really went well with her pants. Mariko was wearing a cute little white summer dress with a sky blue ribbon that tied into a bow behind her.

He then took his seat at the table and got himself something to eat. He was happy to have some bacon, sausage, egg and cheese croissant sandwiches. "These are really good Ma." he said after taking a bite.

"I'm pleased that you enjoy them." she called back from the kitchen. "But I had help from Miss Rumiko. She's been a great help in the kitchen." she remarked which made the fox lady blush a little from the compliment.

"So, what's the plan today?" Jim asked before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Lien and Marg have been asking me to take them to Richmond today and go shopping at the super mall." Thomas answered. "Both of them have been wanting to see the capital for a while now." he added.

"Already going on a few dates then?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"We're just hanging out Pa." he replied.

"And what does "Hanging Out" involve while at the mall Son?" asked Sally who was smirking.

Thomas was quiet for a second before blushing a little. "Shopping, getting something to eat and watching a movie." he replied with a defeated look while his sisters snickered.

"Well does anybody else wanna go with you today?" Sally asked the other ladies.

All of them took a moment to think before they responded. Tamara was the first to respond. "It sounds like fun, but I'm gonna be working out after work today." she replied. "I'm gonna run the whole property and get a good workout in." she told them.

"That's gonna be a hell of a run." replied Jim, hoping she realizes that they own nearly two thousand ares of farmland.

"I'd like that, but I've got a lot of work to do in my garden today." said Isabel who was in the middle of her fourth fruit salad and well on her way to her fifth.

"You're not secretly growing the Devil's Lettuce again are you?" asked Marg with a smirk.

"No!" replied Isabel who blushed red from embarrassment. "I learned my lesson last time." she protested. She was glad that Thomas forgave her for it but every now and then, Tamara, Lien and Marg would tease her about it since she was ignorant enough to grow cannabis in their backyard.

"Okay, what about you Rumiko?" Thomas asked turning to her. "Would you and Mariko like to come to Richmond with us?" he offered.

"I wish I could, but I have to do both mine and my Daughter's laundry today." she answered with a soft smile, thinking it was sweet of him to ask.

"Francis Oneechan and Diana Oneechan are gonna let me ride the ponies today!" Mariko added from her seat at the table.

Thomas then turned to Lien and Marguerite once he got his answers. "Looks like it's gonna be just the three of us." he told them as he took another bite of his breakfast sandwich.

Both of them smiled pleasantly before turning their attention back to one another. "I don't care if you are coming along fur ball." said the dragon girl with a cruel smirk. "One way or another I'm getting what I want." she told the cat girl.

"Please." replied Lien with a confident expression on her face. "Charm is something that comes naturally to me and my species. If anyone is gonna win Dear Sir's heart it's me." she warned.

"As if." she retorted. "Babe is already mine. You and all you other filthy peasants just don't know it yet." she added.

[Later That Day]

Thanks to everyone pitching in, all the work on the farm was done between two and three. Thomas got into the van with Lien sitting in the passenger seat to his right and Marg sitting right behind him. As they made their way out the driveway, Thomas watched from a distance as Francis and Diana took Mariko horseback riding and she looked ecstatic about riding a real horse. Isabel made her way to the back with her gardening tools which was something she did everyday if she wasn't out in the field with the cattle. And lastly, he saw Tamara dressed now in her running shirt and shorts with a water bottle in her paws and ready to start her long jog. She waved as they passed by her as they went out the driveway and on the road to Richmond.

'This place is getting crowded.' he thought, thinking about all the people who've moved onto the farm with him and his family.

A few counties later, they arrived at the city itself where they were treated to some lovely sights and they saw that so many interspecies people have come to live here. Men and women of all different species, shapes and sizes were walking about with their families and everyone walking the streets and living together peacefully side by side. The ideal that their governments were striving for. They then reached the mall where Thomas parked before walking the girls in with both of them to his left and right. Both of them were really impressed with what they saw when they entered. There were neat shops offering everything you could hope to find, arcades where kids of all species and their parents were playing games and diners where they could smell great food cooking.

"Well ladies, we're gonna be here a few hours before we go back for dinner." he said turning to get their attention. "What do you wanna do first?" he asked.

"What are our options?" asked Lien.

"Actually, Miss Victoria told me that you're all free to go out on your own if you wish." he answered. "You all have cellphones so we can keep in touch so if you'd like to go out on your own that's fine. Just don't leave the mall is all I ask." he offered.

Lien came up and hung off his arm. "I was hoping to model a few new outfits today and I could really use your help to choose a few." she suggested while batting her eyelashes and making Thomas gulp nervously.

"Uh, sure if you want." he replied. "Marg, what about you?" he asked turning to the Dragonewt who glared daggers at the Werecat. "Would you like to see if there's any cloths you'd like to try? Quite a few stores here are selling cloths tailored to Interspecies citizens now." he told her.

It was that moment that Marguerite's eyes lit up as right behind Thomas was a jewelry store and there were sales that made her mid go "Cha Ching!" "I appreciate the offer Babe, but I think I'll go off on my own for a bit. You two have fun." she said as she walked past them. "We'll meet up later for lunch, how's that?" she asked turning but still walking.

"Sounds good." he called back.

"Come along Dear Sir, they have a sale on fine perfumes too. I wanna try them with you." she said, giddy that she now had Thomas all to herself.

"Hey! Okay but there's no need to pull." he said as she brought him with her to the first store she saw.

[Hayes Farm]

Rumiko was sitting in the living room at the very moment and folding hers and Mariko's cloths. She had a satisfied smile on her face while she folded laundry and was thinking about how fortunate she was to be so warmly welcomed into a lovely house by such a wonderful family. She was also thinking about Thomas. She knew him for only such a short amount of time and yet there's so much about him that she admires. He's very polite, helpful and attentive for someone his age which impressed her. And she couldn't deny that he was very handsome too. Part of her was still embarrassed at the thought of feeling attraction to someone who was literally half her age, but at the same time she was excited at the chance that she was a potential suitor for him within the next year.

It was flattering to think that she could still be courted at her age. She was so deep in thought that she was almost startled when Sally entered the room.

"Would you like some help?" she offered the young fox woman.

"Sarah-San, yes of course. Thank you very much." she replied with a friendly smile. Both ladies sat side by side on the couch as they picked out and folded articles of cloths. Rumiko smiled as she looked out the window, watching Mariko ride horses with Francis and Diana and she looked so happy doing it. She then remembered something she's been meaning to ask Sally so she figured now was a good time to ask her. "Sarah-San, may I ask you something?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course." she replied turning her attention to her. "And please, there's no need to be so formal. Call be Sally." she told her.

"Very well." she smiled. "Um, does it seem strange to you? Victoria-San's proposal to Thomas-Kun I mean." she asked her.

"Surprising maybe, but no. Not strange, why?" she asked back.

"So you're not bothered at all with Thomas-Kun choosing either of us to be his wife? Even if he were to choose, well me?" she asked.

"You're worried that we may have negative feelings about it because of you're species, are you?' she asked with a compassionate and understanding smile.

"Well there's that. But also..." she replied before Sally finished her sentence for her.

"Age difference?" she asked to which she nodded. "Miss Rumiko, you have nothing to worry about at all. Jim and I love our children very much and what we want is just for them to be happy, no matter who they choose to marry and fall in love with. If my Son chooses to give his heart to you, my Husband and I will support his decision and welcome you and your Daughter with open arms." she told her which made Rumiko smile and blush slightly. As they continued, Sally then figured she'd ask Rumiko a question she's been meaning to ask her. "Miss. Rumiko, may I ask you something as well?" she asked, getting the Inari's attention again.

"Of course." she replied with a warm smile.

"Why did you choose to join the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program and come to America?" she asked. "I mean, I'm happy you came to the United States and I'm happy to have met you, but most of the other exchange students are either children or teenagers. You and Mariko are the first I've met who've joined the program together." she explained.

Rumiko was quiet for only a moment before she sighed and responded. "I was born in Japan and lived my whole life in my hidden village among my people. It was a good life, I was very happy. But after some time, I just had to leave." she explained.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"I fell in love." she answered. "It was six or seven years ago when Interspecies people chose to reveal themselves to the world. I met a man when Japan chose to be one of the first countries to openly accept our kind. His name is Ki'ichiro Hasugawa. He was a diplomat from Tokyo and...he was such a talented and amazing man." she said with a dreamy sigh. "He was smart, handsome and very charming. When we met, he asked me out on dates regularly and showed me all over Tokyo. He was the first real human I've had the pleasure of meeting and the first man I've ever dated." she said as she kept folding.

"But I don't understand, if you were so happy there why did you leave?' Sally asked now genuinely curious.

Rumiko's smile faded and she then looked sad as she continued. "One night, Ki'ichiro and I partied a little too hard at one of his favorite night clubs. We also had way to much to drink and then went upstairs where we had a...very passionate night together." she said blushing. "And once I learned I was with child, everything changed." she told her.

"Wait a minute, Ki'ichiro is Mariko's Father?" she asked her.

"He is yes." she answered.

"But then why would...you two didn't get married once you learned you were pregnant?" she asked.

Rumiko was quiet for a moment but Sally saw a lot of sadness in her eyes. And also some anger as she thought back on it. "Ki'ichiro never desired a wife or a child of mixed blood. I haven't seen him since the day I told him." she said before she sighed again. "After our Daughter was born, I tried writing to him. To keep him informed about our child. He never once wrote me back. The last letter I ever wrote to him was an invitation to Mariko's first birthday. I wanted to give him one last chance to be apart of our family. By the end of the day, he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with either of us." she finished.

Sally was absolutely shocked to hear something like that. She then noticed that the Inari was shaking a bit. "Miss Rumiko, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" she began before she was cut off.

"I need to go, I have some things I need to take care of. Please excuse me." she said as she got up and left the room.

[Richmond]

Marguerite was currently viewing some jewelry and looking through the glass cases like a little kid at a candy store. One of the things Western Dragons had in common was a profound love of rare metals and precious stones. Marguerite had been collecting such items since she was very young and had already built up quite an impressive hoard of silver, yellow and white gold, platinum and all sorts of precious stones. She wasn't able to bring her hoard with her to the United States when her parents enrolled her into the ICEP, but she's been building a new one back on Hayes farm and it's already worth over hundreds of thousands of U.S. dollars and she has every intention of building it up and bringing it back with her when she visits with her family on Summer's end.

Marg wants to build a hoard up back home into hills, valleys and mountains of riches which is a common dream every young Dragonewt has. And she hoped that one day Thomas would come back with her and meet her parents too. Hopefully, her father will see that he's by far a better suitor than all the others he's tried picking out for her in the past. Plus, if she were the one to win his heart she'd get to revel in seeing all those other girls left betrayed and forgotten so it was a win win for her. While she kept looking over the jewelry, one of the people working there came up to speak with her.

"Good afternoon Madam." greeted the man behind the counter. "Is there a specific item you're looking for?" he asked.

"Actually, I'd like to start with some of these necklaces over here and here." she replied pointing to several yellow gold chains with diamonds hanging from pendants.

"Are you wanting to try them on?" he asked.

"No, I'm buying them." she replied with a grin.

"Oh, well I hope you know that these are some of the most expensive items we have. I mean-" he started before he watched as she brought out a card and started flipping it in between her fingers like a coin.

"Money won't be an issue." she smirked. Marg had no problem at all pissing away thousands of dollars in one go whenever she could. Her family were so incredibly wealthy that she could spend up to one million dollars in one day and it wouldn't even put a dent in either her's or their accounts.

Elsewhere, Lien and Thomas have also been making off like bandits in several stores. Lien had already purchased several dozen new outfits which she'd seen before from her favorite fashion magazines. She was absolutely thrilled to bring these all back home to show her host family all her new fashionable and trendy cloths. She was pretty sure she was gonna have to host her own little fashion show just for Jim, Sally, Francis and Diana and she couldn't wait.

"Well this has been a lot of fun Dear Sir." said Lien as she made her way past other stores and shops. "It's been some time before we returned to the city but I think we've made quite the hull." she added.

"I think it's more like you've made quite the hull and I'm carrying everything for you." he said from behind the mountain of bags and boxes he was struggling to hold.

"But you've been having fun too haven't you?" she asked turning back to him. "After all, you seem to like some of the outfits I picked out." she smirked.

Thomas blushed as he remembered how a few times she would purposely show off wearing either her underwear or trying on really skimpy and revealing nightgowns. "They certainly leave much to the imagination yeah." he replied with a slight nosebleed.

"Hey! There's another sale going on, let's go!" she chirped as she made her way to the next store.

"Hey tell you what, why don't I run everything you've purchased so far out to the van. Then I'll come find you, we'll meet back up with Marg and get something to eat." he offered.

Lien thought on that for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I am a little hungry now that you've brought it up. Thank you very much Dear Sir." she said happily before they parted for now.

It took Thomas twenty minutes to make the trip from the one end of the mall to the entrance where they entered, back out to the parking lot where he parked, load everything Lien bought and then return to the building. Upon entering, he saw a bookstore and figured he'd take a few check it out. He needed to have at least a few minutes to himself because while he does enjoy the time he spends with the girls, it can get very tiring. Tamara was a lot of fun to hang out with but she could be very clingy and sometimes, she gets really horny and affectionate. Lien hua was very sweet and had more self control than Tamara did most of the time. Most of the time. But even she started getting really needy and wanting to be around him all the time every time. And then there was Isabel.

When Isabel first moved in she started out okay. But ever since the whole cannabis incident and him having to be arrested, she started acting more affectionate and wanting to get closer to him too. She's even gotten into the really funny habit of walking up to him from behind or on the side and pressing her massively large tits against his head while she cuddled with him. Even she started making advancements on him like Tamara and Lien do. Marguerite seemed to enjoy stirring trouble with all the others. She knew just what to do and say to get under Tamara and Lien's fur and really mess with them. She'd stop doing it whenever he asked but he wished she would just stop all together. And her high and mighty attitude towards everyone else really annoyed the other girls.

But when she wasn't being nasty or trying to start trouble, she was actually a lot of fun to hang out with and can be very polite too. He'd even see Tamara and Lien laugh and have fun with her which sometimes baffled him. Clearly, Marguerite had a talent in bringing out both good and bad in people. She just needed to learn a little restraint and to treat everyone more kindly and less harshly. And Thomas has really enjoyed both Rumiko and Mariko's company as well. Rumiko was very calm and mature compared to all the other girls and she had an air of gracefulness about her. Aside from the full moon they had a few days ago where she did lose control, she was very proper and civil. She was also an amazing cook. His mom was so happy to get more help around the house and in the kitchen.

Mariko was so cute. It didn't take long at all for her to become everyone's little sister. Of course, it was very tiring looking after her for him. She was extremely energetic and wanted Thomas, always Thomas, to take her out on the farm to do one thing or another. He honestly didn't know how Rumiko did it because this kid would wear him out within minutes with how much energy she had. Beyond that however, she was a very good girl and clearly her mother did a fine job teaching her good manners. Now he just wished that she would stop calling him "Tousan." At first, she called him "Oniisan" which was fine because he kind of liked the idea of being her big brother. He did after all have two younger sisters growing up and had no problems at all playing at being a big brother again.

But since this morning she started calling him "Tousan" which means father. She had to have gotten the idea when he agreed to consider taking one of the girls as a wife and Rumiko was one of his potential brides. And speaking of the proposal, Thomas hasn't talked about this to anyone but he has been feeling pretty stressed and even frustrated ever since he agreed to do this. The thing is, it's not that he didn't like any of the girls. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He liked them all and even thought they were all very beautiful. He couldn't even deny that he found Rumiko very attractive and she was twice his age. All this pressure has been straining lately so he's constantly looking for a quiet place to get away from everyone else and think about this. He only had a year to choose.

Thomas would enter the book store and look around. He enjoyed looking for reading materials for either his bookshelf in his room so he'd have something to do before bed or have something to read while he was on the can. He was walking down one section where they kept a lot of the history books and novels when he heard someone next to him.

"Begging your pardon Sir." said a calm feminine voice which got him to turn to her. The young lady standing to his right held a very large stack of books in her arms so he couldn't quite see her. "Would you be so kind as to grab a certain book for me? My hands are full." she said from behind the stack.

"Well here, allow me to hold those for you." he offered.

"Oh, I don't wanna trouble you Sir." she replied.

"it's no trouble at all." he said before gently taking the books and holding them.

"Thank you so much." she replied happily now that he could see her.

Thomas was surprised to see that she was another Interspecies girl. Upon first glance, he thought she may have been a lizard but he thought that would be incorrect. She had lightly tan human skin on her face, upper arms and thighs but she had green scales running down from her elbows to her clawed hands and from her thighs on down she had had the same green scales. She had a long tail behind her kind of like Marguerite only it was literally twice as long and it coiled around her legs so as not to take up space. She had pointy green scaly ears on the side of her head and the same green scales near her eyes. She had silver colored hair put up into a beautiful and elaborate bun like the ones worn in China and she had on her head what looked like Deer Antlers with seven points each.

She was wearing a purple Chinese style dress with a yellow gold trim and it looked gorgeous. She had a very pretty face with horizontal eyes like most people in the Asia Pacific region do and her eyes were a crimson red with slit pupils like the reptilian Interspecies people also do. She also had a sizable bust and curvy waist with round hips and a flat stomach that would make the men drool. She smiled up at him with gratitude in her eyes for his assistance.

"Hey, you're Interspecies." he commented.

"Oh yes." she replied with a humble bow. "My name is Meizhen Makalu and I'm a Ryu Jin." she told him.

"I see, welcome to the United States." he greeted back with a smile. "My name's Thomas Hayes. Are you here with your Host Family?' he asked her.

"I'm going to meet my Host Family today actually." she replied. "I've been given special permission to visit Richmond today before my Coordinator takes me to introduce me to them." she explained.

"I see." he replied as he took a quick glance of all the books she had. They were all about American history but one book got his attention. " _The Miracle Of New Orleans._ That's actually a good book." he told her.

"Oh, you've read this one?" she asked him.

"It's one of my favorites." he answered. "One of the most important battles and defining moments in American history. Truly one of America's greatest heroes has to be Andrew Jackson who even became President of the United States. And this book tells the whole story of how he saved us in the War of 1812." he told her.

"You sound like you're quite the historian." she remarked before brushing a lock of hair back behind an ear.

"I've paid attention in school." he replied. "I've always loved history. It's probably do to having a Papaw who's a real good story teller. That's what history really is after all. The best stories which stay with us forever." he told her.

"Are there any other stories your Papaw told you?' she asked.

He smiled before replying with "I don't suppose you've ever heard of General George S. Patton?" he asked.

By now, Lien and Marg have finished their shopping and were looking for Thomas. They ran into one another and Lien explained their plan to meet back up for lunch before they head home. The both of them probably spent about fifteen minutes looking for him before they saw him through the entrance of a book store. Lien walked up with Marguerite right behind her and it looked like he was talking to another Interspecies person.

"Dear Sir." Lien called, getting her host to look over to her.

"Oh, Lien, Marguerite, great to see you both. I have someone I want you to come and meet." he replied. He then turned back to the other dragon girl. "Meizhen, this is Lien hua and Marguerite Stephanie Blanc. I'm hosting both of them with my Family out on our farm. Ladies, this is Meizhen Makalu. She is part of the ICEP too and arrived in the United States two days ago." he explained to them.

Lien smiled at the other girl and bowed her head graciously. "It's very nice to meet you." she told her.

"It is good to meet you as well." replied Meizhen. "I must say, you're host makes wonderful company. You are very fortunate to have him as a host family." she told her.

"Thank you." Lien said in return.

That was when Meizhen looked over to Marguerite who was staring daggers at her. The air around everyone suddenly got way more tense as the Eastern and Western dragons stared down one another intensely. Thomas had no clue why things changed the way they did but he was surprised to feel how hot things were getting all of a sudden. He was literally sweating bullets under his shirt while Marg and Mei just stared at one another with such hostility.

"So I see one of your kind had decided to slink from whatever holes you dwell in and come to the U.S. as well." said Marg as she crossed her arms under her chest and looked at her with her tail slowly sliding back and forth on the ground.

"I didn't slink from anywhere thank you very much." replied Mei who put on a calm appearance but still had the same intensity in her eyes as her Western counterpart. "And the last time I checked, America is one of the most welcoming nations in the world. Why shouldn't I be aloud to move here? I mean, clearly they're willing to let creatures such as yourself enter their borders." she remarked while her clawed feet scraped against the floor.

Lien was waving a fan in front of her face. "Dear Sir, is it just me or is it getting hotter?" she asked him.

Both dragons kept staring one another down as things only got hotter. "Why would the American refuse one such as myself?" Marg asked as her tail wagged slowly behind her. "I come from a proud heritage of the mightiest Dragons. They should should feel honored that I tread among the same soil as them. As for you, I think the U.S. has enough chickens as it is." she spat at her.

Mei's smile never left but her brow twitched at that remark. Ryu Jin like her really didn't like being compared to flightless birds like chickens. She may not have wings but she's a proud dragon so she decided to punch low too. "I wouldn't talk so big if I were you. And even if I was a chicken, which I'm not, it's better than being a lizard who's flatter than a ten year old boy." she retorted with venom in her words.

Thomas had a very bad feeling as the conversation between them continued and he was surprised to see in the center of the chests, yellow lights began to glow brighter and brighter and as they did, the heat became more and more unbearable. He was afraid that if things were to continue like this, they would see something much much bigger than a simple brawl break out between them and he wasn't sure the building would survive it if these two came to blows. Once Mei stood up and Marg brought her claws down, he knew all too well what was about to happen and moved quickly, putting himself between the two dragons. Once Marg and Mei saw him, the lights in the center of their chests died down and so did the heat until everything returned to normal again.

"Ladies, how about I take us all to the food court and we all have lunch together." he said quickly. "Meizhen said she's staying here until her Coordinator comes to pick her up so let's all hang out, relax and enjoy something to eat. My treat." he offered, hoping that it was enough to defuse the situation.

Marguerite and Meizhen turned their attention back to one another again before the red dragon spoke first. "Sounds good. I could have a bite to eat." she said calmly but not taking her eyes off of Meizhen.

"That's a very generous offer Thomas." replied Mei while she still kept her sights on Marg. "And I would love to have a nice lunch with you of course." she added.

Both dragons walked out of the shop first, leaving Lien and Thomas standing there relieved that war didn't just break out on American soil.

"Dear Sir, you're soaking wet!" said Lien as she looked up and down her host and seeing him sweat through his shirt and pants.

"When I stood in between them for a second..." he said panting and out of breath. "...I felt like I was standing right in between two roaring furnaces. Heaven forbid should those two come to blows because I'm sure we would see hell fire on earth." he told her.

[Author's Notes] Sorry for the long wait guys. My computer is still broken so I'm still borrowing one from my friend. Like I said, he's really cool about letting me use his PC but I can only use it for a few hours because he needs it for work and school. Once I get a new computer I'll be able to update regularly again like before which will be awesome because I love writing stories that my readers like.

Anyway, now I've introduced you to Meizhen and just so you know, she's the Nerd. I know she doesn't seem like it now but please just bear with it because she has a very important character development in just a few chapters which will make her seem like the real nerdy type. Like I said, just bear with me.

Btw, I decided to have Mariko start calling Rumiko Kaasan instead of Mama because I think it sounds cuter.

Lastly, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please run them by me because I love hearing from my readers and if I like the idea, I'll use it for the story.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	18. A Tale Of Two Dragons

[Hayes Farm]

It was mid afternoon now with the sun shining down upon the earth and bringing light and warmth to the land and people. There was a pleasant breeze blowing which caused the leaves and the tall grass to rustle in the wind. Out in the meadow, Isabel was letting the cattle graze and was talking with a few who have gathered into a small semi circle around her. It was something she did often when walking the cattle out to the fields. Meanwhile Tamara was jogging along the border of the farm which she started doing earlier today to really get a workout in. She was just about to reach the midway point when she decided to stop for a moment and take a breather. She leaned forward with her paws on her knees before taking out her water battle for a cool and refreshing drink.

After a couple of gulps, she took a glance at her cellphone to check the time. "Wow, I'm making great time." she said smiling and with her tail wagging behind her. She then put her cell and her bottle away to start running again. "Well, two Marathons down, two to go." she beamed and she was off again.

Elsewhere on the farm, Mariko and the girls had finished horseback riding and now she was simply exploring and looking for something fun and interesting. She did wonder by one of the pens when a whole lot of goats came up to the wooden fence and started bleating at her. At first they almost startled her but seeing as they weren't vicious or anything and there were only a few she approached them. She remembered that she had a bag of animal crackers with her and thought that maybe they'd like some. Much to her delight they did. She'd hold one out close to one of the goats and they would try to get at the tasty treat. She did try to make sure that each of them had some and not just one of the goats but she did laugh as they would try sticking out their tongues and making funny noises.

In the house, Rumiko and Sally were sitting in the living room together after just finishing all the work. Now they were simply enjoying some tea and relaxing. "Rumiko I hope you're feeling better now." said sally to the Inari woman. "Earlier you seemed very upset and I hope that I didn't cross any lines I shouldn't have." she said feeling kind of guilty for what happened earlier that day.

"It is quite alright Sally-San." she replied after taking a sip of her tea and smiling. "While I may not like revisiting the past I didn't think there was any harm in telling you the truth. You're hosting me and my Daughter after all so I'm alright with telling you the truth if you should ask." she told her.

"Well alright but if you feel like we're crossing a line please let us know. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable Rumiko." she told her.

"Yes of course, I promise that I will tell you so." she replied before they went back to enjoying their nice hot cups of tea. After a few minutes, Rumiko thought she'd ask Sally something that's been on her mind for a while too. "Sally-San if we're asking questions I myself am curious about something." she told the blonde woman.

"Well of course go ahead." she replied.

"I hope it is not impolite of me to ask, but are you foreign?" she asked her.

Sally was actually a bit surprised by that. "Foreign? Why would ask?" she asked her back.

"I've noticed that your accent is different from the accent of your husband and children. I didn't know if this is because you were from another country or not." she explained.

Sally smiled at that. "I see." she replied before taking another sip of her tea. "It's true that I don't have a southern accent like Jim, Tommy, Franny or Diana but I'm not foreign. Not in the way you're probably thinking. I was born here in the U.S. but not in Virginia. I was born way up north in Toledo in the Buckeye State. I'm an Ohio girl." she said with a bright smile and a wink.

"Oh I see." replied the Inari smiling back. "I didn't realize that different states meant different accents." she told her.

"In some cases it does sure." she told her.

"So if you were born and raised in Ohio, why did you move down here to Virginia?' she asked her.

"Because I fell in love." she answered with a warm smile. "Jim and I met in Washington D.C. years ago while attending a K.I.S.S. concert. We were and still are big fans of the band and Gene Simmons. What started out as heavy drinking, partying and music became a wonderful night like no other for me." she said in a dreamy manner. "Very little about Jim has changed. His hair may be a little more grey now but I think he's still just as handsome and well built as the day we first met." she told her.

"Well that's very kind of your Sweetheart." they both heard as Jim smiled and entered the room. "And I think ever since you finally said yes when I popped the question, I believe that you've only gotten even more beautiful." he told her.

"Oh you." she smiled and blushed as he came over to give her a quick kiss.

Rumiko was touched by the love and affection between them. "It must be so very nice to have someone like that in your lives. But don't you miss your family in Ohio?" she asked her.

"Of course I do." she replied. "But it's not like I never get to see them." she told her.

"We have big family get togethers during the holidays you understand." said Jim. "Everyone in my family meet up in Florida during Thanksgiving and then we travel up to Ohio to celebrate Christmas with everyone in her family." he explained.

"Thanksgiving? Christmas? Are these very important holidays in human society?' she asked them.

Both husband and wife smiled. "Very much so." they replied in unison.

That was when Sally heard her cell ring and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh hello Miss Victoria." she said smiling.

[With Victoria]

The Vampire coordinator was driving in her black car towards Richmond. An hour ago she left D.C. and was heading to the Virginian capital to pick up another one of her charges. She had thought about bringing at least one of the MON girls with her but she figured that they've been working way too hard this week so they could have a day to themselves. Last time she saw them Koemi was in her lounge watching some TV and drinking her weight in alcohol again. (Seriously, where does she keep getting all this booze?) Majime was in the living room and reading another one of her books and enjoying a snack, Sui and Thalia were in the gym sharpening their combat skills while Vivi was taking a nap and Daisy was outside bird watching which was her favorite hobby.

Victoria wanted her girls to simply relax and besides, she wasn't really doing anything that required a member of MON in the first place. She was just picking up one of her charges and dropping her off at her house with her new host family. She had just got off the phone with Mrs. Hayes and she was probably about a half hour away from the city when her cellphone began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Victoria, we need to talk." said the voice on the other end. The man she was talking to was the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Director, who was her boss. He was an Elven man with long silver colored hair that ran freely down his back with two long bangs framing his handsome face. He had fair skin, stormy grey eyes and pointy ears. "We need to talk." he said calmly but sternly to her over the phone.

"Of course Feriel, what did you wish to talk about?" she asked him.

"For starters, it's about the situation with the young Virginian farm boy you've made the marriage offer to not long ago." he replied. "Both the President of the United States and the Prime Minster of the Interspecies World Union are curious as to why you're waiting another year before having the wedding. Both governments want to see this marriage take place given how important it is in integrating Interspecies into Human society. Why wait another year?" he asked her.

"Thomas was a bit...overwhelmed when I made the offer." she answered. "He went through a traumatic evening the night before which was entirely my fault." she admitted. "But he does want to get married, his parents have given him their blessing and he has agreed to it. The only problem is he believes that he's too young. He's turning seventeen in September and on his eighteenth birthday he'll choose his bride. This should give him a suitable amount of time to get to know his charges through dates and courtship, allow the girls to get to know their future in laws and vise versa, allow Thomas to plan ahead for the future such as buying a house and choosing a well paying job so that he can support a family and give the girls more time to adjust better to American society and culture." she explained.

"I understand but I just thought that you should know that the politicians are getting restless about the wedding. They really want this to work out." he told her.

"It's been six years since the United States have welcomed Interspecies people and allowed them to integrate. I think one more year won't be so bad." she replied. "Anyway, I'm nearing Richmond, I'll be picking up my next charge very soon and bringing her to her new family." she told him.

"That's another thing I was hoping to talk with you about." he said while he still had her on the line. "After the incident that lead to the young farm boy's injuries, there're going to be some changes." he told her.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"First, you and your MON team are moving to Richmond." he answered. "The driving distance between D.C. and his home is too great should you have to be called in case of another emergency. You're moving to the Virginian capital so that you'll be closer and be there when he and his family need you." he explained.

She let out a sigh at that. She didn't like the idea of having to leave Washington because she really enjoyed it there but he was her boss so she couldn't refuse. "And the second thing?" she asked.

"I'm assigning you a partner." he answered. "When you return to Washington today, I'll introduce you to my Son Feran who'll be working with you from now on." he told her.

"A partner?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe that it's clear you need assistance doing your job correctly. Feran will be assisting you from here on out and I don't want any lip about it. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes." she said after sighing and hanging up. She didn't like this at all. She felt like he was basically assigning her a babysitter. It was right about this time she had arrived in Richmond.

[Richmond Shopping Mall]

This had to be the most intense and uncomfortable lunch either Thomas or Lien have ever been to their entire lives. Thomas had taken the three girls to a nice indoor restaurant he enjoyed going to sometimes. It was a British themed eatery with Union Jacks and other British flags decorating the walls or hanging from the ceiling. There were also pictures put up of important people throughout British history from old lords and monarchs from ages past to leaders of the 20th century like Prime Minister Winston Churchill. There were also several TVs set up with soccer games currently being played in England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. And it wouldn't be complete without real English food from Fish 'n Chips or Chicken Tikka Masala. There was even a booth to order some drinks.

Now Thomas sat at the same table as both his charges and the girl he had just met not long ago. To his left was Meizhen who sat in a picture perfect manner with her back straight and not leaning against the back of the chair, one leg over the other, her tail coiled round the legs of the chair so as not to accidentally trip anybody passing by and her hands resting on her lap. Across from her and to Thomas' right was Marguerite who leaned back in her chair, crossing her own arms and legs, draping her wings over the back of the chair and her tail coiled around Thomas' leg. Sitting across from him was Lien and she actually looked nervous about the two dragons sitting at the same table as her and her host. Earlier she was afraid that the both of them were gonna start fighting and burn down the bookstore they were at.

Since they first took their seats neither of them have said a single word to one another and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a Bowie Knife. That is until the someone came up to take their orders for them. A young man who looked probably a little older than Thomas. He wore a black shirt with "Be A Brit Different" written on the front in red, white and blue letters and he was wearing a red plaid kilt around his legs of all things.

"Hey welcome to the Pub everyone." he greeted with a smile as he pulled out a pad and pen. "Are there any drinks you'd like?' he asked.

"Uh I'll have a Coke." Thomas said, secretly glad that this guy came up to relieve the tension.

"Make that two." said Lien who felt the same as her host.

This was the only time when Marg and Mei weren't glaring daggers at one another and they both turned and smiled to they guy taking their orders. "Yes I'd like a Sprite." said Marg. "And please no ice, I like my drinks room temperature." she told him. She was coldblooded after all.

"A raspberry tea please." Mei told him. "No ice and lightly sweetened if you will." she added.

"Alright." he said as he jogged it all down in his notes. "I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders in a few minutes." he said as he walked off. As soon as he did both Mei and Marg went back to glaring at one another as if any second they expected the other to begin the fight.

Thomas really didn't want a fight to break out between these two so he tried to keep a conversation going. "So Meizhen, where did you say you come from?" he asked her.

She took her eyes off Marg and looked to the human with a soft smile. "My family have a hidden estate just below Huangshan Mountain in China." she answered. "I've lived there all my life with my Parents and my Sisters." she told him.

"Oh you have Sisters?" Lien asked her.

"That's right." she answered turning to the Werecat. "I have two older Sisters and one little Sister. I'm the third of four girls." she explained. She then turned back to Thomas. "Do you have siblings as well Thomas?" she asked him.

"I have two younger Sisters." he answered. "Francis is twelve and Diana is ten." he added.

"That sounds so very sweet." she replied. "And your Mother and Father?" she asked.

"We live on the farm with them both." he answered. "Pa and Ma both own the farm while we help with the work such as harvesting wheat and vegetables or taking care of the animals." he explained.

"And you host both Lien hua and Marguerite?" she asked him.

"Not just them." he answered. "I'm hosting Lien, Marg, a Kobold and Tamara, a Holstaur named Isabel and an Inari named Rumiko with her four year daughter Mariko so really my Family and I are hosting six students." he explained.

"That's amazing." she said with an excited smile. "And it must be so much fun working and living on a farm." she added.

"Busy but yes it is a lot of fun." replied Lien. "A day's work can feel very rewarding and Mr. Hayes says it's great for building character." she told her.

"I can't imagine you doing any real work." Marguerite hissed which got Meizhen to look back at her with her smile vanishing.

'Damn it Marg, why do you have to act so hostile towards her?' Thomas thought feeling the tension rise again.

Before the tension could rise to a boiling point though, the waiter came back with a tray that had everyone's drinks on them. "Here we are." he said smiling as he gave everyone their drinks. Once that was done he held the tray to his side, pulled out a notebook and pen. "So are you all ready to order?" he asked.

"I would like to order." said Lien. "The Grilled Salmon sounds most excellent." she said with a friendly smile.

"Alright." he replied jogging that down. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"I'll have the Bangers and Mash." Thomas told him.

"Fish n' Chips please." Mei asked.

"The Shepherd's Pie sounds very good." Marg told him.

"One order of Grilled Salmon, the Bangers and Mash, Fish n' Chips and the Shepherd's Pie." he said as he finished jogging it all down. "Alright, I'll be back with your orders very shortly." he said walking off and leaving the four of them alone once again.

Thomas thought he'd quickly change the subject before Marguerite tried egging her into another conflict. "So Meizhen, what does your Family do for a living?" he asked her.

She once again looked to the blonde boy and smiled. "My Father and Mother are scholars." she answered. "In fact, I come from a long line of scholars and histories who've spent their whole lives collecting knowledge both in China and from around the world. We have books and scrolls in our libraries that are centuries old. Even older than that." she said with a hint of pride.

"You have historical records going that far back? That's amazing." Lien replied feeling genuinely impressed.

"They're our most prized possessions." she told her. "The books and scrolls we have are worth more to us than all the gold and silver or precious stones beneath the Earth." she added.

That was when Marg started chuckling before she brought one of her hands up to her mouth as if to cover her laughing. Thomas couldn't believe she would act like this towards her. Did she know her or did she just enjoy being unbelievably rude to someone she's just met?

Before he could speak up Mei reacted first. "I'm sorry, what is so funny?' she asked the red Dragonewt.

"You honestly think that a bunch of dusty old books are that valuable?" she asked back after she stopped chuckling. "Real wealth is rare metals and precious stones. Gold, silver, platinum, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, I could go on. My Family has a treasure hoard that we've stockpiled over the centuries that could ransom every single world leader around the globe and it wouldn't even leave a dent in our wealth. And your Family does what? Collect books? How can you even think for a moment to compare the two?" she asked with one of her brows raising slightly.

Thomas was getting pretty fed up with this and was about to intervene but Mei beats him to it. "It really does amaze me how on the mark Father was when he warned me about the Westerners." she said with a grin of all things. In fact, Marg wasn't expecting that either so her own smug dropped. "After all these many centuries and you Westerners are still consumed by your greed and your desires to hoard away whatever shiny objects you find and never actually spend or enjoy your treasure. Truly some things never do seem to change." she said with a smug of her own before lifting her tea to her lips. "The truth is that true worth is determined by value someone puts in it." she finished. Thomas felt Marg's tail coil around his ankle. Clearly Mei was getting to Marg and he was afraid that things were going to start heating up again.

He was surprised though when instead she smirked and reached forward to grab her glass. "The journey to acquiring power has many paths and roads." she said before taking a sip and putting it back down on the table and then leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "Earlier you said value is determined by the amount someone instills into it. The funny thing is you're not wrong, just not the way you think." she said smiling while Mei's own smile shrunk. "Wealth, resources, territory, these are all things that people, Humans and Interspecies alike want. And that is where real value comes from. It's less about how much you want it but that someone else wants it while you're the one who has it. Real power comes from having things that others want and will do anything to get it." she finished.

It was then the waiter returned with two trays this time which had everyone's steamy hot food on them. "Hey I've got everyone's orders." he said as he started handing everyone their food.

"Thank you very much." Thomas said while he and everyone else smiled to him. He was honest to God happy that this guy kept coming back each time things felt like they were about to heat up.

"I've been meaning to say that it's very nice to see so many Interspecies people visiting our restaurant. I really hope you all really enjoy the food." he said he finished handing the last plate of food to his customers. "And please, let me know if you need anything else." he finished.

"We will, thank you." replied Lien before he took off. Once he was gone they began eating their dishes. "This is delicious." Lien said after taking a bite of her salmon. "The fish has been cooked to perfection, nicely seasoned and so moist and flavorful." she commented as she took another bite.

Marguerite looked like she was enjoying her dish as well. "I've had the pleasure of enjoying many fine meals since coming to the U.S. but this is the first time I've had a Shepherd's Pie and it is wonderful." she smiled. "I'll have to ask your Mom to consider making this for dinner in the near future." she told her host.

"I'm sure Ma will love to make you Shepherd's Pie some time. She enjoys learning to cook and bring new dishes and recipes to the table." he replied after tasting the nicely done sausages and mashed potatoes.

Mei looked down at her dish which had a few pieces of of bear battered fried fish and some lightly salted potato chips which were still nice and steamy. "I find it interesting that you can find a restaurant that serves British cuisine somewhere in the United States." she commented.

Thomas smiled at that. "You can find food from all over the world here in the U.S." he said which got her to look to him. "And that's because America is a melting pot of people from all over the world. So part of that is new and exotic food where you'd least expect to find it." he told her.

Mei took a bite of her fish and smiled. "This is delicious. I was worried about trying something fried but this is amazing." she told him.

"You mean to tell me that you've never eaten fried food before?" he asked her.

"I've never eaten at a restaurant before." she admitted. "I've spent so long living on my Family's estate and eating some of the finest cooking our chefs prepare that it's all I've ever known. Food prepared in a public restaurant is so new and different to me." she told him.

"And you decided to come here to America?" Lien asked her.

"Who wouldn't want to?" she asked back.

Thomas couldn't help but smile at that. "An excellent question." he remarked.

"You don't plan on staying right?" Marg asked in a nasty tone. "Because while the U.S. does accept people from all over it's not a dumping ground." she told her.

"Marguerite!" Thomas hissed through his teeth while giving her a look that read **_"WHY?!"_**

Mei glared at her with what had to be the most irritated and angry expression he'd ever thought he'd see on hers or anyone's face. But before she could respond her cellphone rang and her expression changed to a calm and collected look before she answered. It was as if Marg never even insulted her to begin with.

"Hello?" she asked once she answered. "Oh yes...wonderful...yes just give me a few minutes and I'll be right out...okay bye." she said before hanging up. "That was my Coordinator. It's time for me to return to the hotel I'm staying at, pack up and go meet my new host family." she told them. She then looked over to the waiter. "Good Sir? May I get a to go box to finish my meal?" she asked him.

"Of course, I'll be right back." he replied as he took off to go get what she asked for.

She then turned back to Thomas and the other girls. "I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid that it's time for me to go." she told them with a kind smile.

"It was very nice to meet you Miss Meizhen." replied Lien.

"And it was very nice to meet you as well Miss Lien." she returned. She then turned back to Marg and her smile disappeared as they made eye contact one more time. "You, not so much." she told her. Marg didn't say anything but she did have a satisfied grin that read _"Thank Fuck"_ She then turned to the blonde human one last time. "Thank you for the assistance at the bookstore and for this delicious lunch." she said as she started placing her fish and chips in the box her waiter brought for her.

"It was very nice meeting you too Meizhen." he smiled. "I really hope you do well with your new host family and enjoy your stay here in America." he told her.

Mei smiled and blushed just a bit. "Part of me was really hoping it was you I'd be staying with Thomas." she replied. "It would've made having to put up with her worth it." she said gesturing towards Marg. The red Dragonewt shot her a glare that read _**"FUCK YOU!"**_

Once the Ryu Jin bowed and went on her way Thomas looked over to Marguerite and had an expression on his face that was basically telling her _"We need to talk."_

[On The Road]

The three of them would hang out for a few more hours, shopping at the other stores and trying out a few games at the mall's arcade. Eventually Thomas would get a text from his mother telling him that it was time to head home because she would be starting dinner very soon. He was currently driving home now with the vehicle filled to the brim with all the things Lien and Marguerite has purchased. The Werecat sat in the back and had earphones in while she listened to music on her phone while her host had a private conversation with her fellow exchange student.

"So do you wanna tell me what that was all about Marg?" he asked calmly.

She leaned to the side while looking out the passenger seat window. "You're referring to that horned lizard right?' she asked back.

Thomas sighed. "Marg I don't understand why you had to be so rude and hostile towards her." he said glancing over to her for a moment. "She just wants to make a new home here and a new life. It's not too different from how you came here right?" he asked.

"Thomas." she replied with a pause. He knew she was being completely serious because she was using his real name and not her personal pet name for him. "There's a long and dark, even bloody history between Western Dragonwets and the Eastern Ryu Jin. And while there haven't been any wars fought since the non aggression pact sighed between the twelve families over five hundred years ago, we're taught from a very young age never to forget." she explained.

Thomas took a moment to think on that. It's easy for him to say what she did was mean and bitchy, but he didn't grow up the same way she did and he still didn't have a full understanding of dragon culture and their way of life. He certainly never knew about this history between the eastern and western dragons before today.

Finally, he responded after a sigh. "Marg, I won't pretend to understand the histories between the East and West and I won't pretend to know the answers." he began. "But please remember that just like you she wanted to come to the United States to start a new life. America is a land of new beginnings so why not start looking for a common ground between other people and seeing them as your fellow Americans?" he asked. "I mean, it has to be better than constant hostility right?" he also asked.

She was quiet for a moment before she turned to look to him. "I must admit, this hate does seem kind of taught and not natural. And is their really any value in it?" she asked back.

"Life is too short to feel nothing but hatred." he answered. "Try opening up more often to others with an open mind and heart and you'll be surprised with who'll be your friend." he told her.

She smiled at that. Not a smug or a smirk but a genuine smile. "Yeah, you're right." she said looking at him with a warm smile and a gleam in her eyes. "I'm really sorry for acting the way that I did back there." she told him.

"Apology accepted." he replied. "But I'm not the only one you should consider apologizing to in the future." he said, obviously referring to Mei.

She didn't reply to that but she knew what he was trying to tell her. Eventually they arrived and once they parked, Thomas got out and began helping the girls with unloading their purchased items. He looked over to see Isabel who was leading the cattle back to be hooked up to the milking machines.

"Buenas Tardes Sweetie!" she called out to her host while waving and smiling.

"Good afternoon to you too Isabel!" he called back. 'Seriously, she's a natural with the cows.' he thought as they followed her.

He was nearly knocked over when suddenly, Tamara jumped out from nowhere and clung to him from behind, pressing her breasts up against his back. "Welcome home Master!" she beamed with her tail wagging happily behind her and her chin on his shoulder. This of course annoyed Lien a little.

"Hey Tammy Darlin." he replied with a smile. "Did you have a nice workout today?" he asked her.

"You bet!" she cheered. "I broke my own personal record and just in time so I could be here when you got back." he told him.

"Somehow I knew you would." he replied. Just then he heard a little girl screaming. "Mariko?" he asked.

The little Fox girl was running towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Tousan! Help me! The Goats are chasing me!" she cried with a dozen and a half goats running after her.

'She let the goats out again.' he thought to himself with a slightly annoyed expression.

She then jumped up into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. "Don't let them get me." she squeaked.

"What's going on?" Isabel asked as she walked up.

"Mariko let the goats out of their pen again." replied Lien.

She smiled down at the little animals who bleated and walked about. "Come on Goats, let's go back to your pen." she said as she walked past them with the goats turning to follow her now.

"Oh Isabel you don't have to do that, you just walked the Cattle back and everything." Thomas told her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Sweetie." she said as she led the goats back to their pen.

Even with them gone Mariko refused to let Thomas put her back down. He then looked over to see a familiar black vehicle. "I didn't know that Miss Victoria was coming today." he said slightly surprised.

"Wait, Mom didn't tell you?" Tamara asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Not long ago the Vampire Lady brought another girl here to the house Tousan." said Mariko who felt better now that the goats were gone.

"Wait what?" he asked now really surprised. "Another exchange student?" he asked as well.

"It's true. Miss Victoria came by less than an hour ago with another exchange student to join the Family." said Tamara. "Mom and Dad were really happy when she arrived." she added.

"Why didn't they tell us?" he asked her.

"Surprise." she said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

'Oh great, more competition.' Marg thought with a scowl.'Whoever she is she'd better remember her place and understand that Babe belongs to me. Not to the Fleabag, the Fur ball, the Bimbo, the Milf and certainly not to her. He's mine, even if she or nobody else realizes it yet.' she said to herself inwardly.

Thomas opened the front door to see his parents in the living room with Rumiko and Victoria. His dad was finishing up with the paperwork before they all looked to see that their son had returned home.

"Thomas, welcome back." said Sally with a warm smile.

"You're just in time Son." said Jim handing the now finished papers to Victoria. "We'd like you to meet the newest addition to the Family. A very sweet young lady who arrived only a day ago." he told him gesturing to the girl sitting on the love seat next to his mother.

The very same young Dragon girl with green scales, antler like horns on her head and wearing a beautiful purple piqao dress. She smiled up at him with a gleam in her ruby red eyes.

"My Dear, this is Meizhen Makalu from China." said Victoria with a smirk from behind her shades.

"It's so nice to see you again Thomas!" she said happily.

"Oh so you've already met him then?" Victoria asked her.

"Oh yes, he was kind enough to assist me at a bookstore I was visiting and later treated me to a vary delicious lunch." she replied.

"Well then that makes things all the easier." she smirked. "You should know that Thomas has agreed to marry an Interspecies student within a years time my Dear and your parents have informed me that just like the many lovely young ladies here you're one of his potential brides." she told her.

"Oh really? A political marriage? I didn't know that he's agreed to such an arrangement." she said blushing. "Well then, I do hope that we'll have more time to better get to know one another Beloved." she said smiling and blushing a little redder.

The silence in the room that followed was so deafening that you could hear a pin drop. Thomas, Lien and Marguerite just stared with their eyes as wide as dinner plates and their maws dropping to their waists after hearing all that and seeing the Ryu Jin again so soon. It wasn't until the information finally clicked with Marg that she finally reacted to what she just heard. She didn't take it well at all.

 **"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"** she screamed.

[Author's Notes] So I know I've been keeping you guys waiting long in between updates and I'm really sorry about that but things have been very busy even without the holidays. There are several things I would like to bring up in this note.

First of all, I really wanted to flesh out the dialogue between Marguerite and Meizen because while I managed to make a chapter with her being introduced I can't help but feel that their first meeting was a bit rushed. I really wanted a more in depth conversation between the two for this chapter and I hope you all think it turned out much better than their dialogue from the previous chapter.

Now another thing I've been criticized for in the past and while I have tried my hardest to avoid it I can't deny that I've fallen for this trap...Yes I know Thomas is a Gary Stu and I'm sorry for it. I hope it hasn't entirely ruined the story for anyone and I hope to redeem his character over time. One of these involve redoing previous chapters which not only involve correcting some mistakes in the past for the sake of consistency but also making Thomas seem more realistic and not a giant Gary Stu. Speaking of which I've recently redone chapter two so if anyone would be willing to let me know what they think of it I'd be very appreciative. Bear in mind btw I'm not redoing all previous chapters, just some of the earliest because many of them were rushed and kind of sloppy.

Another thing I hope to fix Thomas' character is with future updates and if anyone out their has an idea as to how I can improve upon his character at all please let me know, I'm open to anything.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM and letting me know what you think of the story and if you have other ideas you wanna share let me know, I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :-)


	19. Character Bio 4

Name: Rumiko

Age: 30

Sex: Female

Species: Werefox

Subspecies: Inari

Appearance: Stands about five foot six with chocolate brown hair that reaches down to her lower back, but usually she keeps it up in a bun or tied back with only a few bangs framing her face. She also has orange colored eyes and her body is covered in mostly light tan fur with a white underbelly starting from her neck on down and she also has a splash of white on the tips of her tan fox ears on the top of her head and the tip of her bushy fox tail. Rumiko was first seen wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono when the Hayes first met her but has since started wearing more western clothing. These days she'll wear skirts and dresses with colorful blouses.

Personality: Rumiko has a very calm and proper manner and speaks with many of the same mannerisms in Japanese culture. Like referring to others respectfully with honorifics like San. (Kun for Thomas.) However she has shown to lose her calm and proper manner either under a full moon when her animal instincts take over and wishes to chase Thomas or when she's flustered in which case she trips over her words and actions terribly.

Interests/Hobbies: Rumiko has a profound love for art. She enjoys viewing paintings, especially of the outdoors and nature. Pictures and paintings of the Seasons are some of her favorites but she also likes to see paintings of animals and portraits of people too. She also enjoys listening to soft and tranquil music while she cleans or cooks. Lastly, she enjoys learning new recipes for future meals she'll wanna try cooking later.

Background: Rumiko was born in Oyama Village which is an Inari farming village located in a hidden valley somewhere near the Iga Mountains. Like her brothers and sisters, she was taught farming at a very young age and would spend most of her time working the fields growing rice and wheat. As a little girl, she always had a curiosity of the world beyond the borders of her hidden valley and after hearing stories of humans she was fascinated by their species and wanted to learn more. When the Interspecies decided that it was time to reveal the existence of Interspecies many years later, she was one of the few chosen to represent the Inari people when Japan announced that they would take part in the ICEP. She was a young woman than and met a Human Diplomat named Ki'ichiro Hasugawa who charmed her into several dates before they eventually had a single night of passion. Shortly after she learned she was pregnant with his child, Ki'ichiro refused to have anything to do with her or the baby in her womb which broke her heart. When her daughter Mariko was born, Rumiko had to raise her by herself back home in Oyama Village. While her family was very compassionate and supportive of her, she couldn't help but feel that she had brought shame and dishonor to her family, her village and her people by getting pregnant outside of wedlock with a Human man. When Mariko turned two she decided that she would leave to start over elsewhere to give her daughter a better life and started learning English and teaching it to Mariko too since it was one of the most commonly spoken languages in the world. When she came to the U.S. she would meet Thomas Hayes and the other girls he was hosting at the time. After and accidental kiss with the teenage boy and witnessing him, a stranger risk his life to save her and her child from terrorists, she began to develop feelings and sexual attractions to the young man. Something that makes her trip up often and get really nervous. There are also times she feels really ashamed of herself for having romantic lusting for someone half her age. But she feels genuinely happy that nobody thinks poorly of her for it. These days, she lives on Hayes Farm which she considers a huge blessing. Not only to be living on a farm which is something she's very familiar with, but also for her and her daughter to be so openly accepted by her host family. Now she is one of several exchange students who's competing for her Host's hand in marriage and while she can still sometimes feel embarrassed about her feelings towards Thomas, she does want to be married more than anything and to give her daughter a father which she's always wanted.

Occupation: Exchange Student, Farm Hand and Single Mother.

Childhood Heroes: The Great Fox God whom all Eastern Werefoxes believe they're descended from.

Favorite Food: Can eat and enjoy both meat and vegetables but her favorite is Chicken. (She is a Fox after all.) Since coming to the U.S. her new favorite dish is Chicken Parmesan. She also enjoys various recipes of soups. (Especially with Chicken.)

Least Favorite Foods: Anything hot and spicy. She likes her meals mild and not with too much seasonings or strong flavors.

Favorite Music: Has been getting into the classical ones like Antonio Vivaldi

Favorite Movie(s): The Seven Samurai. (Loves movies about brave and valiant warriors.)

Name Mariko

Age: 4

Sex: Female

Species : 1/2 Inari Werefox 1/2 Human

Appearance: She's barely three feet tall and is the spitting image of her mother. Mariko has the same chocolate brown hair that she usually ties back in a little ponytail save for a few bangs that frame her face. She has the same orange eyes as her mother and the same light tan fur that covers most of her body with a white underbelly and white tips on her fox ears and tail. Mariko wears little brightly colored dresses that her mother picks out for her each morning and she sometimes wears her own little Kimonos on special occasions.

Personality: Mariko is very outgoing, very social, very energetic and can get a little hyper sometimes. While she's still learning popper manners, she has gotten into the habit of calling others with special honorifics like her mother does. She calls Mr. and Mrs. Hayes Ojiichan and O bachan, she calls Francis, Diana and all the others girls in the house Oneechan obviously her mother Kaasan and at first called Thomas Oniisan but has since started calling him Tousan. She also has a very curious nature and is constantly exploring the house and farm and discovering something new and exciting.

Interests/Hobbies: Playing with farm animals, inviting her mother and other members of her host family to tea parties in her room, collecting plushy animals and going on adventures in the backyard. She's also very artistic and enjoys drawing or painting pictures for her mother or surrogate grandparents to hang on the fridge or on the wall of hers or everyone else's bedrooms.

Background: Mariko was born from the union of her mother Mariko and her biological father Ki'ichiro Hasugawa. She grew up in her mother's village and was raised by her and her other relatives. She had a happy upbringing in her earliest years but has always felt a sense of longing for a father since she never new hers and because Rumiko refused to talk about him. When she was two her mother started teaching her English because they were both to enter the ICEP together and move to America. Once the both of them could speak good enough English they left for a new life but she still had the yearning for a father because all of her cousins and friends had one. She and her mother would meet Thomas during a 4th of July festival in Richmond Virginia and after an incident with terrorists and quite the first impression from Thomas, she had immediately imprinted on him and he became her favorite human family member among her host family. At first she thought of him as the older brother she never had but once she learned that her mother could marry him she now wishes that he'll choose her and become the father she's always wanted. For now, Mariko is happy living and working on the farm with her surrogate grandparents, all her surrogate sisters and her father figure and mother. She happily takes up the easier chores each morning of collecting eggs from the chickens and ducks and feeding other animals. In secret though she tries to come up with plans to bring Thomas and her mother closer together so that he'll finally marry her and become the father she's always dreamed of.

Occupation: Exchange Preschool Student and Farmhand.

Hero: Thomas. (Duh)

Favorite Food: Has an unholy love of Cakes, Cookies and Ice Cream.

Least Favorite Food: Vegetables. (She is a little kid after all.)

Favorite Music: Disney Soundtracks

Favorite Movie(s): Anything Disney

Eastern Werefoxes: There are many species and subspecies of Lycanthropes in the world and Werefoxes are one category. But in the Asia Pacific Region, there are several related subspecies that all have a similar origin. They're known by many names but are commonly known as the Kitsune, the Youko and the Inari and they all live either in Japan, China, the Korean Peninsula and Southeast Asia. While they all have similar appearances there are some important differences between them that one must be aware of because using the incorrect names for a specific subspecies could cause a misunderstanding.

The Kitsune: Kitsune are extremely powerful and wise Werefoxes who have very long lifespans and learn to wield great magic. The average lifespan of a Kitsune is 1,000 years and as they grow older and gain more wisdom and power, they grow more tails with the maximum number being 9 which is when they're at their most powerful. The most powerful of them all can not only control and command the elements but even the weather will bend to their will. And their knowledge can even rival that of the Ryu Jin themselves with many taking Pilgrimages to learn of their secrets.

The Youko: Also called the Nogitsune, the Youko are also very powerful Werefoxes with long lifespans and wielding powerful magic. The difference however is while Kitsune are more like fire and brimstone sorcerers, Youko are more like trickster magicians. They're shapeshifters and can even disappear or alter the appearance of the world around them with powerful illusion magic. This fits well with their nature because they're thieves and are often times very malicious and play mean tricks on humans. Like the Kitsune, they grow multiple tails the older they get with 9 being the maximum number.

The Inari: Unlike the Kitsune or the Youko, the Inari live and act more like Humans. They don't wield great magic and sorcery or are known for being great scholars or even warriors. Instead most choose to live in agrarian societies and are known for sewing large fields of rice and wheat. They also live average lifespans like Humans and don't grow multiple tails. With that in mind though, they do have special traits similar to foxes. An Inari's sense of smell is 20,000 times stronger than a Human's and their sense of hearing is 40,000 times. In fact, Rumiko can tell if someone is lying by listening to the sudden change in their vocal patterns and heart rate. These traits in the past have been crucial for the survival of their species because many Humans used to think they were the powerful Kitsune and Youko. This had led to poaching with Humans killing them and claiming their pelts and tails thinking they have magical properties. Despite this dark chapter in history between the Inari and Humans, they harbor no grudges and were even some of the first races to join the ICEP when Humans welcomes Interspecies people to live among them. Today, many have become productive and acceptable members of society and conversely, their villages have also began accepting Humans to immigrate to their villages and live among them too. One of the most common traits among the Inari is their love for peace and quiet. They enjoy tranquility and farming as all Inari share a love for things that grow.

[Author's Notes] So I actually wasn't planning on doing another update so soon but I had a day off, I'm going on vacation in a few days so I figured what the hell? And it's been a while since I've done a Character Bio so why not do one for our favorite Inari Mother and Child?

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave either a Review or a PM on what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas you wanna share please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 hoping that you all had a very Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Years! :-)


End file.
